


The Page We Are Stuck On

by thatsoundsgood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dubious Consent, Famous Harry, Famous Liam Payne, Famous Niall Horan, Famous Zayn Malik, First Time, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, High School, Hurt Louis, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Lots of Nouis at first, Louis Tomlinson-centric, M/M, Mentions of Unhealthy Relationships, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, OT5, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Poetry, Recreational Drug Use, Single Parent Louis, but not biologically, louis is not in one direction, not with the boys but with Louis' partner, one direction - Freeform, sometimes, technically Louis and Liam are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 84,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoundsgood/pseuds/thatsoundsgood
Summary: “Did you know?” Louis breaks the silence but not the tension in the room.“About?” Niall asks unsure of just where this is going.“The bond? When you left me? When you jumped me earlier? Did. You. Know?” Louis is looking at Niall moments away from shedding angry tears.“I-i-i-i just found out earlier this week when we had a meeting with the regulator. I’m sorry, Louis. I didn't know.”“When you left I felt real and physical pain. How could you not feel the same?” Louis yelled at Niall stepping even closer, “How could you not know? You made me feel like I was crazy. If you felt the way I did you wouldn't have left!”“I don’t know, Louis. It hurt but I don’t know I just needed to be with Liam.” Louis is shaking with rage at this statement.“NO! You didn’t!” Louis is crying now years of unresolved want and resentment bubbling to the surface, “You needed to be with me!”“I’m sorry, Louis. I’ve made so many mistakes but we can fix this.”a.k.a the one were Niall accidentally formed a bond with Louis as a teenager changing the packs life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fic in this fandom. Not sure if I should keep going but I've written out like a quarter of it.

The room was tense. The clock’s ticking slowed for a second and the air felt thick as Niall struggled to process the news. Shock like a visceral wound. There was already an issue with their pack bond and they hadn’t even officially bonded yet. 

Before any official bonding ceremony, a pack must go through a meeting with a regulator, so that all the bonds created are healthy and safe. Most go in for a twenty-minute meeting where a government official, called a regulator, okays them for their ceremony. These people are trained to find any physic issues by creating a temporary bond similar to the mating one. Most packs are okayed and then sent on their way but of course it couldn’t be that easy.

Niall’s band consisted of his three alphas and himself, were to be bonded in just two weeks, they didn’t have time to work any issues out. They didn’t have time for the words that just tumbled so carelessly from this woman’s mouth. 

“What do you mean there’s an issue?” His trusty lead Alpha, Liam, asked shaking him out of his momentary haze. Liam and Niall were already a couple going into X Factor so when they all came together it was easy for Liam to take the spot as the head alpha.

“At this time if you attempted a bond, there would be an added element.” The regulator said delicately trying to placate the anger building between the three alphas. 

“What does that mean?” Harry asks from Niall's other side, softer but still stressed.

“One of you has already formed a bond. If you attempted the pack bond in this state then that person might be incorporated into the pack bond or the bond could fail.” She tried to explain more thoroughly. This was an usual situation. 

“What the fuck?” Zayn, his final alpha could be heard over to his right. “Who? Who has this bond?”

This was crazy. One of his alphas had either cheated on him or had been bonded since before they met. They were all young when they first met on the set of x factor, but it’s not impossible. A sinking feeling filled Niall’s body and mind. Fear that everything they had hoped for was suddenly being ripped away by what could be some random hook up.

“It’s Niall.” The regulator said matter of factly.

With that Niall looked over at his soon to be official alphas and he's at a loss for words. Liam was his first, there’s no way it could be anyone else except. Fuck. There was one other option.

Liam was quick to grab Niall and place him onto his lap, rubbing a hand up and down his back. Next Harry was in front of the pair crouching and grabbing Niall's hands. Trying to calm the impending sense of doom forming in his stomach.

The omega oblivious to the whimpers he was creating. 

“W-w-w-who?” Niall can hear his voice quiver over the ringing in his ears.

“It’s you, Niall.” The regulator repeated, voice comforting by firm.

“What are the chances that this is a spontaneous bond?” Liam asks the regulator over Niall's head as Zayn wiped the tears off his face.

“There’s a good chance. The bond was old. It could have been formed in a teenage partner.”

“Except Niall’s only ever been with us.” Harry stated more frustrated. Maybe this regulator was wrong. She had to be wrong.

“Well.” Niall looks over his shoulder at his first alpha. Liam nods because he knows exactly what Niall is thinking.

Liam turns to the regulator, “Could it be with an omega?”

The regulator appears to think about this question, both the omega and Liam ignore the confused looks on their soon to be pack mates’ faces. This was the first they were hearing about Niall and another omega. She finally answers, “Yes, it’s not common but sometimes omegas have a pheromonal chemistry that is undeniable.”

“What the hell is going on?” Zayn asks looking between his alpha and omega mate, but Niall just stares at his hands in his lap looking ashamed.

Liam jumps in, “So Niall and I have been together since we were both fifteen but when we were in high school. Niall experimented with his attraction to omegas, well just one omega to be exact. That's really the only option”

Their dirty little secret was out for the rest of the pack to see. There was no going back now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, please don't expect updates this quickly but like I said I already had some of this written so I'm just going to post. I really appreciate the nice comments! I've added more tags. Check them?

Louis’ commute in the morning began at four on the dot, with a sleeping toddler on his hip. Fall swept through Vermont earlier this year and at this time in the morning Louis could see his breath in the cool morning air. 

The farmer’s almanac said this winter would be colder than ever and Louis shivered at the idea of all the money it would take to heat his studio apartment through negative ten degree nights. Louis tried to gently tuck his small son into his car seat but Ollie stirred anyways his blue eyes blinking tiredly up at Louis’ smiling face.

“Hey baby bear, you can go back to sleep, Ok?” Louis tried to gently cajole his sleepy son back to bed. Once he drops him off with his parents, they’d put him back to sleep for a couple more hours. Louis didn’t have the money for a babysitter, so it was a blessing that his parents still live in town and his mum, Jay, was a housewife.

“‘Mm cold” Ollie mumbles cuddling into his fleece lined onesie once Louis got him buckled in. Louis smiles and quickly moves to start the car to warm up Ollie and himself. His 2005 camry took at least 15 minutes to warm up so he would have to remember to start the car earlier tomorrow. Jesus Christ, it's only September, why’s it so cold already. 

By the time they arrive at Louis’ childhood home, Ollie is shivering, and the car still hasn’t warmed. Louis felt shame at not being able to provide for his son like a good omega. As soon as Louis arrives on the front steps, the door is open and a robe clad Jay is standing there with open arms for her grandson.

“Hello sweet cheeks” Jay greets a sleepy Ollie and Louis.

“I have to be off but I’ll be back around four! Don’t forget about his appointment today?” Louis shivers rubbing his hands together. Jay nods and gives Louis a quick kiss on his cold cheek. Louis gives Ollie a flurry of little kisses before turning on his heel and walking to his beat up car.

Growing up in a pack house isn’t as bad as some would make it seem. A lot of traditionalists claim that it makes the kids more likely to get into a pack which they claim is unnatural. They also say there is increased incidence of abuse, but Louis and most of the scientific community conclude the opposite. Children raised in a pack environment are more likely to receive positive one on one attention, which leads to increased success in their social lives throughout their lives. 

Louis considers himself lucky, having two omega parents and an alpha parent, who love him and his brother more than anything. A lot of times this mixture results in like a million kids but in the Payne-Tomlinson residence there were only two. Louis’ alpha parent, lovingly addressed as Da, struggles with infertility, but the parents claim to be happy with just the two. Growing up the pack called Louis their miracle baby because although it was a hard pregnancy, he was the biological child of Karen and Jay. Geoff, Louis’ Ma carried Liam to term but technically Liam was made with a sperm donor, not one of the parents.

Liam was three years older than Louis, so they were always kind of close but hadn’t been best friends since Louis was about ten. Liam didn’t bully Louis and in turn Louis didn’t constantly annoy Liam. They just kind of went weeks without talking as teenagers and when they did it was mostly grunting as they passed each other in the hallway. 

When Louis was still in middle school Liam almost overnight grew into his alphaness and started playing sports and being good at everything. Meanwhile, Louis never really hit that stride. He’d always been soft and omegan, even before he presented, and that didn’t change when he got to high school.

Most people couldn’t believe the brothers were even related. It was like every bad high school movie cliche. When Louis was a freshman, Liam and his omega Niall were seniors, they were already voted homecoming Kings and were on track to be prom kings. The schools most beloved couple, they could do no wrong in the eyes of the community.

Louis, on the other hand, struggled socially and academically. His ADHD caused his leg to constantly bounce in class annoying both teachers and classmates alike. His inattentiveness made it so he never passed anything in on time, leading to straight Cs. He was average and it was so painfully obvious when constantly being compared to his brother. Liam was the golden boy, straight A’s and all American looks. Louis couldn’t even bring myself to hate him because Liam was genuinely nice.

It was no wonder after graduation he went to audition for X Factor in New York with his omega and they made it big. Meanwhile, after skating through the last three years of high school with Cs, Louis graduated with three rejection letters and no will to go onto college. Of course, by this time Liam was on his second album touring somewhere in Asia, so he didn’t make it to the graduation ceremony. 

Not that Louis would have invited him anyways, since his departure three years prior Louis hadn’t spoken or seen from him or Niall. They had come to visit when they entered into a pack to introduce Harry and Zayn but Louis made himself scarce. He wasn’t interested in seeing or hearing from them.

Their band, One Direction, was currently the bane of Louis’ existence, their catchy songs played on the bakery radio where he worked six days a week. He always made it a point to change the station when a song would come on. The songs begun to play so often that he finally just bit the bullet and got spotify premium so he could make his own playlists, One Direction free. 

On this particularly cold morning, just like all the others, he was bopping his head to the radio driving his crappy car, when the song transitioned to a new song he hadn’t heard before. The tune was catchy and Louis hummed along to the deep voices, as he pulled into his spot behind the small yellow building that was Sweet Confections Bakery & Co. He took a moment to collect himself in the warmth of his car before running inside, when he heard the voice that struck him through. And suddenly he was fifteen again,

‘We took a chance  
God knows we tried  
Yet all along, I knew we'd be fine”

Niall’s voice was deeper than he remembered but it was undeniably his. Louis’ habit of quickly changing the radio made this one of the handful of times he'd actually heard Niall’s voice in the past six years. His stomach dropped, so caught off guard he found himself momentarily staring at the radio as if it would open and suddenly reveal Niall’s face. He felt tears spring to his eyes holding his shaky hand up to turn off the station.

“So pour me a drink oh love—”

Hearing his brother’s voice forced him into quicker action, jerkily pulling the keys from the ignition. Wiping tears from his eyes, he collected his bag from the passenger seat and made his way inside. “It’s been six years, Louis, get your act together.”

As head baker, it was Louis’ job to make the pastries before the shop opened at seven. Trying to forget his stupid emotional break just now he threw himself into making the treats for today. Purposefully made a few extra almond croissants to take home to Ollie. 

Smiling at the thought of his sweet boy, he thanked God every day that Ollie didn’t get any of the personality traits from his biological father. At only two and a half Ollie was smart and kind, but a little shy like his mumma. Louis had been raising Ollie alone since he was six months old and he knew he’d only made it this far because of his parents help. The daily babysitting got Louis through to his next pay check without having to go to the local food pantry.

Louis got through the day selling out of most of his goods save for a loaf of rosemary bread and two almond croissants. He packed up the baked goods and cleaned the kitchen for his arrival tomorrow morning. Counting out the tips he pocketed 25 dollars and made his way home. The day had warmed as the sun rose, so he didn’t have to warm the car too much as he drove to his parents' home. 

Once there, he offered his Da the loaf of bread which she took and smelled with a hum,“You look tired, Lou.” She stated more than questioned pulling her son into a tight hug. As a whole alphas and omegas tend to be rather tactile and Louis often found himself missing the touch of another.

“Good observation.” Louis smiled softly walking into the house to find Ollie and his Ma sitting in front of the tv, watching Moana for the millionth time. His Ma, Geoff, was a strong male omega that helped shape Louis into who he is today. Ollie's bouncing head of loose curls finally turned noticing his mumma in the archway of the living room.

“Mumma!!” Ollie yelled pulling out of his Ma’s arms and running to Louis.

“There’s my special boy! How was your day?” Louis smiled softly pulling the small boy into his arms.

“Gooood! Went to doctor and he shot me and I cried but I gots a sticker and a fishy band aid!” Ollie told Louis excitedly showing Louis the fish band air on his arm and the scooby doo sticker on his shirt.

“Wow!” Louis responds happily tipping Ollie a little in his arms to incite more giggles. There’s nothing that Ollie’s giggles couldn’t solve, stirring a warm hum in Louis’ chest. He looked over to see his Da and his mum, Jay, in the doorway.

“Thanks mum, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” His mom a hug trapping a giggling Ollie between the two omegas.

“And you’ll never have to find out.” She whispered into Louis’ ear rubbing down his back, “Please stay for dinner? Your Da just got home and she hasn’t seen Ollie in so long.”

Louis laughed at the implication that ‘so long’ was really only two days but the thought of going home and eating canned soup was a lot less appealing then eating an actual meal so he nodded. Louis’ Da took that moment to grab Ollie out of his hands and bring him into the kitchen to finish up the roast.

“Louis I wanted to ask you about the ceremony again.” His Ma asks once Ollie was out of hearing range.

“We’ve already discussed this, I’m not going.” Louis answers quickly. Busying himself by picking up Ollie's toys on the floor.

“I know you and Liam have your differences, but don’t you think you might regret not being there in the future.” Jay asks gently.

“No. I don’t think I will. He and Niall fucked me up and you know that.” Louis responds quickly, eyeing Geoff especially. It’s so in character for his parents to get his Ma and Mum to corner him because he’s a sucker for them. But he was so messed up after they left that Louis doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to be nice with them.

“Language, Lou.” His Ma reprimands without malice.

“I know you were hurt when they left, baby, but don’t you think you’ll ever forgive him? Also, what about Ollie doesn’t he deserve to meet his uncle? Soon to be Uncles?” Jay continues.

“No” Louis says with finality and they both nod not wanting to push Louis too far.

“Think about it, please.”

“Sure.” Louis’ had a long day and he wants nothing more than to crawl into his bed with his son and let the world melt away for a little while. He definitely doesn’t want to talk about his brother or Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these first few chapters are going to be pretty Liam, Niall, and Louis intensive but this is OT5, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last bit that I already had written so it might be a little slow from here. Thanks for the feedback! I appreciate it!
> 
> Also I'm thinking about changing the fic description. Any thoughts?

“So who is it?” Harry asks still kneeling in front of his blond haired omega and lead alpha. 

“Are you still in touch? Can we find them?” Zayn adds on. Thoughts whirling in a million different directions. Would they be able to have their ceremony?

“Umm” Niall starts momentarily and then awkwardly continues, “Technically we could have access to this person.”

“Access?” Harry asks now looking past Niall to Liam because clearly Niall was making very little sense. 

“Yeah so.” Liam starts sighing while attempting to still calm the omega in his lap, “That time in our life wasn’t exactly a shining moment of ethics.” 

Zayn’s pacing form finally came to a halt and he looked on the wrong side of furious, “Liam I swear to God if you don’t spit it out I’m gonna punch you. What the hell is going on?” 

Niall whimpered on Liam’s lap, feeling the physical effects of his alphas anger. 

“Its ok, Ni.” Harry purrs in a calming voice large hands coming up to Niall’s face petting his hair softly, “We just want to make sure you have everything we’ve planned for.”

“Ok ok ok. It’s sort of a long story and I feel like we should tell you the whole thing or else you’ll think poorly of us.” Liam starts. At this point the regulator had excused herself and the pack was left alone. 

“Please sit, Z.” Niall asked softly. Zayn shoulders relaxed slightly at his omegas question and nods. Finding the chair next to Niall and Liam. 

Six Years Earlier

The first time Louis realized he wasn’t as straight as some of his peers was when he was fourteen. It wasn’t that he was more attracted physically to omegas because he was overall pretty awkward and physical contact with any partner-alpha, beta, or omega-made him nervous. The attraction took root ultimately in his shy nature and he found the only people he could get really comfortable with was other omegas. By nature they were softer and quieter and Louis developed crushes on a few omegas but he never thought he’d act on it. 

The first time he acted on this inclination was February when he was fifteen. His parents had gone away for a valentine’s weekend, leaving him and his brother alone. At this point in his life Louis was committed to avoiding his perfect brother and Niall at school and at home. The two were loved up and highly tactile, especially when their parents weren’t around.

It was Sunday night and his parents were supposed to be back by now so Louis sent a quick text on his flip phone asking their eta. Immediately he received a call, typical his parents would never learn that he’d prefer a text to a call but he answered anyways. 

“Hello.” Louis spoke, shoving the phone between his shoulder and cheek so he could continue doing his math homework. 

“Hi hun, it’s me Da.” 

“I know, Da, you don’t have to say it every time. I can tell it’s your voice.”

“Ok Ok,” his Da responds with a chuckle, “I was just calling because our train has been delayed and we’re not going to be in until after midnight.”

“Oh ok,” Louis responds a little nervous, “Is everything ok?”

“Oh year, baby. These things just happen sometimes. You know with all the snow we’ve been getting. We’ll be home soon. Don’t you worry.” 

Louis sighed a little, “Ok.”

“Louis, baby, I actually was going to call before you texted but can you and your brother just order pizza tonight?”

“Yeah, Da, no worries” Louis’ mind now thinking about the pizza he’ll be ordering. 

“Ok you two behave and I’ll see you tomorrow. Ma and Mum love you too, pass that along to Liam, ok?” 

“Ok” Louis says exasperated by their constant affection like any other fifteen year old. 

Moments later, Louis finds myself in front of Liam’s door. Louis knows for a fact that he has his boyfriend Niall in there, meaning they’re probably trying to have sex. Louis pauses, his toes nervously digging into the carpet, thinking about just walking away. It’s not that Louis was uncomfortable with sex it more that he was extremely inexperienced and generally nervous about it and most other things. Liam, on the other hand, has been seriously dating Niall for three years now. Louis, very unfortunately, came to know that his brother is sexually active after finding used condoms in their shared bathroom trash can often. Rolling his eyes, he knocks anyway. 

“Li?” Louis calls through the door, “The ‘rents won’t be home until tomorrow so they said we should order a pizza. Do you want anything specific?” 

“You can come in, Lou.” Louis can hear Liam’s chuckles from inside his room. Slowly Louis pushed the door open and found that he was correct in his assumption. Niall and Liam are snuggled up in Liam’s bed both looking thoroughly snogged. Lips a little bruised and hair tousled. Louis’ eyes linger on Niall, in boxers and Liam’s oversized tee shirt, a moment too long which Liam picks up on. Looking between his omega boyfriend and his fidgeting younger brother, a mischievous look begins to form in Liam’s eyes. Niall has previously said that he wanted to experiment with omegas which Liam originally said no to. But the thought of having Niall experiment with Louis didn’t seem as threatening, especially now seeing Louis stand in the doorway all nervous. 

“Lou, have you had your first kiss yet.” Liam asks blatantly sliding up further in bed so his backs against his head board. Louis face breaks out into a red flush and he mumbled, “Liam.” in protest and embarrassment. He’s only fifteen so it’s not that weird but he doesn’t really want to talk about it in front of Liam’s omega, who also happens to be Louis’ crush. 

“It’s alright, come here, sit.” He says pointing at the bed. Louis gulps and makes his way over to the bed choosing to stand near the foot instead. 

“So” Liam asks again, “Have you?” 

Louis, wringing his fingers together and looked down shaking his head no. Niall giggles and Louis feels tears form in his eyes out of embarrassment. He goes to leave quickly but Liam tries to stop him, “Wait. I’m asking because I know Niall here would be willing to let you practice on him. Right Ni?” 

Shyly Louis turns around and glance at Niall who is nodding eagerly. 

“I don’t know.” Louis whisper looking up at Liam, “Isn’t that kind of weird.” 

Liam shakes his head, “No it’s not cheating if it’s two omegas plus you’ll have some practice when the real time comes” Louis cringes at the idea that this wouldn’t be ‘real’. 

“I don’t know.” Louis says again still very unsure of the whole situation. 

“Come on Lou.” Niall smiles coyly at Louis, “I’ve always wanted to kiss another Omega. Won’t you make my wish come true?”

Louis blushes and takes a slow step forward. He’s definitely thought about kissing Niall before. Some people wouldn’t consider it right but Louis, like he had said, had a thing for the softness of an Omega, more specifically Niall. Niall had that effortless friendliness and playfulness that made him a desirable omega. Louis was shy and nervous, traits not so desirable. No wonder Niall was the darling of Mountainview High School and Louis struggled to even make friends. 

When he arrived at the edge of the bed again, Niall climbed down to meet Louis. Kneeling on the bed, Niall stood a few inches taller than Louis, forcing Louis’ neck to crane a little. Niall ducks down and his lips are on Louis’. They’re warm and soft and Louis feels embarrassed for a moment because he thinks his are chapped. They part for a moment and Niall leans back as if to check to make sure everything is okay. The dazed look on Louis’ face is enough to tell him to keep going. He dives back in for more, this kiss is deeper and more languid, Louis welcomes Niall’s tongue into his mouth. Louis gently reaches up, to put a hand on Niall’s chest leaning in for more. Niall then leverages his weight and height and pushes Louis down onto the bed and climbs on top in two quick moves. 

Louis finds himself enjoying the weight and the way Niall’s lips feel against his jaw and neck. His head lulls to the side to allow Niall more access and his eyes flutter open to find himself making direct eye contact with his brother. Liam is staring at the scene in front of him and when he catches Louis looking he cocks his head and smiles softly. Louis doesn’t have time to think about that before Niall is grabbing his hair tightly directing his lips back to his. Their kiss deepens even more and Niall is dominating Louis’ mouth when suddenly Louis feels Niall’s thigh go between his and this slight friction causes his dick to harden rapidly. In a panic Louis pushes Niall off and quickly runs from the room. He makes it to his room in what must be a land speed record before closing it harshly and leaning against it. He slides to the floor and cradles his head in his hands. What has he done?

Meanwhile in Liam’s room, Liam stands to go after his brother. Partially out of genuine worry for him and partially to see if he’s gonna tell their Da. Niall stops him though with a hand to his chest and a soft smile on his face. 

“I should go check on him.” Liam explains, “What if he tells Da? She’ll freak out. Louis is her baby.”

Biting his lip, Niall whispers, “I don’t think he’s going to tell. He ran because was hard.” 

“What” Liam asks in confusion. 

“He was enjoying himself, Li.” Niall says suggestively. 

Liam is confused for a moment but it clicks and then he smiles.

“Your brother?” Harry asks in shock mostly addressing Liam. 

“Yes.” Harry and Zayn give each other a confused look. Trying to piece together the fact that their omega had intimately been with Liam’s younger brother. 

“Why?” Harry asks moving his hands to hold Niall’s in his, “Niall, do you like other omegas like that?”

Niall slowly brings his eyes to Harry’s. When they first heard that Niall had this bond they had hoped it was with a close friend but this revelation shocked them. Harry had always been the most fluid in his sexual orientation, willing to bottom for Liam or Zayn. Harry loved his omega but he also loved his Alphas, being the first to introduce physical intimacy even when Niall wasn’t present. At first Zayn and Liam were fairly certain they were in this pack for Niall but over their years together they all grew to love each other emotionally and physically. It had been hard a first with Zayn even calling Harry a faggot after one particularly tough night, but they all loved each other now. Niall could see the hurt in Harry’s eyes because he was always open to the pack, even when it wasn’t easy, about these feelings and the thought of his omega hiding these same emotions broke his heart. 

Niall nods, “I think that I could have feelings for other omegas but Louis was special. Clearly, I bonded with him.”

“You didn’t have to hide it, Niall. We would have accepted it.” Zayn promises coming to kneel beside Harry. Tears in his eyes. 

“I know.” Niall nods, “I swear I haven’t had feeling for any other omega since Louis. I honestly, didn’t know.”

“Ok” Harry realizes a deep sigh. Despite knowing Liam and Niall since they were put together in X Factor, they had never met Louis. They had always thought it was a little strange; they met his parents on multiple occasions but they never met Louis. 

“Is that why we’ve never met him?” Zayn asks. Niall immediately begins to cry again and Liam holds him tighter. Feeling guilt sink in his stomach. 

“Sort of there was a falling out right before we left for X factor and he’s refused to see either of us since. And technically we’re not biologically related so it wasn’t that weird.” 

Zayn, who has stood and taken up pacing again, looks like he’s trying to process the news. Growing up in a very traditional household made Zayn less flexible to these new revelations but he knew he loved his omega, his whole pack. Zayn knew he was going to keep his pack together. Struggling to understand he asks, “What was this falling out about? Can you work this out?”

Liam looks down at Naill and Niall nods softly, they have a right to know the whole story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i was going to post this chapter and the next one as one long chapter but i didn't want to edit too much. Sorry if this one's less polished than the others.

Louis sneaks out of the house the day after the fateful valentines kiss before his family is up. Waiting at starbucks on main street for an appropriate time to arrive at school he runs into Elanor, a mousy beta girl in three of his classes. 

“Hey Louis!” She smiled at him over her latte. 

“Oh, hey, Eleanor.” Louis says awkwardly struggling to make eye contact. Her smile wavers for a moment, eyes lingering on Louis’ neck. 

“What?” Louis asked worriedly, bringing his hand to his neck and flinching when he hits a sensitive spot. Shit, did Louis really have a hickey on his neck? He’d had one serious kiss in his life and now he’s walking around with a hickey on full display, like a wanton omega. Louis ran to the bathroom and checked his reflection in the mirror. There high enough on his neck that he could hide it with an upturned collar but low enough that the minute he took the jacket off he’d be out in the open. How could he be stupid enough not to look in the mirror before he left. 

If Louis went home he’d be met with his mum, who would ask endless questions about this love bite. If Louis went to school then everyone would see it the moment he takes his jacket off. Maybe he could find somebody with makeup to cover it up? Unfortunately Louis doesn’t have very many friends at school and the ones he does have aren’t big makeup wearers. Suddenly, his neighbor and childhood playmate, Perrie, pops into his head. Perrie had been their neighbor since they were young. The three grew up doing play dates, birthday parties, and family outings. But most importantly, Perrie was always wearing makeup and she’d be willing to help. The only problem? Perrie was always with Niall and Liam before class. Maybe he could subtly pull her aside? That’d have to be it. It was his only choice. 

Liam are leaning against his locker with Niall under his arm, talking with their usual crew before school, when he sees an anxious looking Louis slowly approach them. Niall cocks his head to the side and an excited look is growing on his face. It’s pretty unusual to see a freshman in this part of the school at this time so Louis stuck out like a sore thumb. Liam watched Niall’s fascinated look and a feeling of jealousy washed over him, which he tried to push down. Niall was beloved by the school and Liam had no issue with this. Floating between social groups, effortlessly making conversations with anyone, Niall was a gem and Liam knew he was lucky to have him. Liam knew many coveted what he had but that never concerned him before but this thing with Louis made him feel different. 

“Hello Lou.” Niall says in a sing song voice, when he’s within earshot. Louis ignores him and his own brother in favor of turning to Perrie. This settled Liam’s inner alpha a little. 

“Hey, Perrie, do you think I could talk to you for a second?” Louis asks quietly, maintaining his space outside the circle of upperclassmen. Perrie nods immediately grabbing Louis around his shoulder and steering him off. 

Later at Lunch, Liam asks about the encounter, when he and Niall arrive at the table. Perrie looks around to make sure no one will over hear her, before she turns to them with a knowing smirk and vaguely answers, “Louis needed my help with something.”

‘What did he need?” Niall asks with a slight pout. 

Biting her lip Perrie says in a conspiratorial way, “He had a hickey and needed help covering it up! Can you imagine awkward little lou is actually getting some. Good for him.” 

Liam freezes for a second, smile disappearing from his face, instantly realizing that Niall must have left that on Louis. Shit he really should check up on him. He catches himself frozen and Perrie continues, “Oh Liam, don’t get all overprotective or whatever. He’s the same age you were when you and Niall here started at it.” 

Liam chuckles and nods a little but remains rather quiet for the rest of lunch. As they’re walking back to class Niall pulls Liam aside and tells him he’ll talk to Louis, and with an uneasy smile they part ways. Liam finds himself a little relieved because he honestly had no idea what he would say to his little brother about this. 

During sixth period, Louis finds himself in the bathroom washing his hands when the door swings open, revealing none other than Niall. Niall, as an upperclassman shouldn’t even be in this bathroom so Louis knows this wasn’t a coincidence. Louis quickly moves to dry his hands and leave but Niall blocks the door, turning the lock. Staring down at Niall’s converse, Louis refuses to meet Niall’s eyes out of embarrassment. He knows Niall felt his erection last night and he wasn’t interested in being laughed at again. Like maybe this whole thing was just some cosmic joke. 

“What’s wrong, little cub?” Niall says encroaching in Louis space a little more. Head tilted like a wolf playing with its prey. 

“Nothing.” Louis answers quietly glancing up slightly before returning his eyes down. Niall reaches out gently grabbing Louis’ chin to tilt his head up. Forcing eye contact from an unwilling Louis. 

“Yeah, Perrie told me you needed a little help earlier. Want to talk about it?” 

“No”

“Hmm?” Niall questions, his tone and face letting Louis know that wasn’t the right answer. 

Louis blushes deeply because he knows that Niall knows about the cover up. Looking back, he probably should have told Perrie to keep this between them. 

“It was kind of dark and I just needed a little cover up.” At this response Niall smiles and tilts Louis’ head up more exposing his neck. Louis’ face blushes more at Niall’s manhandling and thorough inspection, turning his head both ways. Louis can feel puffs of air against his lips and he desperately wants to kiss him again. 

“Damn. She covered it up too good. I would have liked to see it.” 

Louis pushes Niall away at that comment, “What so you could make fun of me, again?” 

“No.” Niall says in a light tone his other hand coming up to brush Louis’ neck, “I think it’d be hot to see my marks on you.” Louis grows a little hot at the admission but is ultimately frustrated by the levity in the tone that Niall has taken. Louis felt used and stupid for thinking Niall would like him as anything other then a random hookup. 

“Niall, I don’t think this is right. You’re with my brother and we’re two omegas. Some people don’t think that’s right.” 

“So what? I don’t care what other people think and Liam doesn’t mind. He said last night that he’d rather have me exploring with you then with some rando.”

“Ok, but what if I don’t want to be explored or whatever.” Louis’ anger peaks. 

“Look, Louis, I know you liked what we did yesterday.” Niall smiles, eyebrows wagging suggestively, “I actually felt it.” 

“Ok, I admit I’m attracted to you but that doesn’t mean I’m cool with like hooking up with my brother’s omega.” 

“Oh if you think that’s hooking up,” Niall stepped even closer their breath now mingling between the two, “just wait until I give you a blow job. Liam says I’m very good” Louis leaned in more and pressed his lips to Niall’s lips. The movement was jerky and their noses bumped at an awkward angle. Heat rose quickly covering Louis’ neck and face, this act a monument to his inexperience, but Niall just reaches out grabbing Louis’s shoulders in both hands to keep him close. 

“Niall, I don’t want to get hurt.” Louis whined softly not wanting to break their tenuous peace. 

“I won’t hurt you, little cub.” Niall promises dropping a soft kiss on his cheek. 

“I don’t trust you.” Louis states honestly eyes searching Niall’s for something he couldn’t define. Like maybe if he stared into those ocean eyes long enough he’d get lost in a world where this affair ended in anything other than heartbreak. Niall breaks the gaze first looking down to Louis’ lips and leans with the intention of a kiss. Louis pulls back demanding a reply to which Niall doesn’t give. 

Niall instead sighs, “Liam’s worried you’re going to involve your parents in this? Should he be worried?”

Louis huffs out in frustration and for lack of words. Of course, Niall only came here to make sure Louis didn’t tattle on his brother. Niall would always pick Liam’s interest over his. Instead of picking a fight he chooses to quickly makes his way towards the door, “I’m leaving. You can tell Liam that I’m not gonna tell Da, Ok?” 

Before Louis can get the door open, Niall has a hand on Louis’ wrist stopping him, “Come on Lou, can I get another kiss from my favorite omega?” Fully intending to turn Niall down Louis looks over and finds Niall pouting. Looking to where they’re connected, Louis slowly leans up and presses a kiss to the corner of Niall’s mouth. Niall gives Louis a soft smile and lets go of him. Once they’re in the hall going opposite directions Niall calls out, “Think about my offer,” while making the blow job gesture. 

It takes two weeks for the hickey on Louis’ neck to heal enough that he felt comfortable wearing a shirt without a collar and coverup. In those two weeks and the month following, Niall had taken a few opportunities to corner Louis for a quick kiss, some light flirting, and a single hand job. Despite all his best intentions Louis fell hard. Niall’s sweet smiles and soft touches made Louis feel like he wasn’t some awkward little brother. That was Niall’s charm though, everyone felt special when interacting with him.

Softly during a shared free period in the back of the school’s library, he told Niall about his dreams of being a writer, sharing his New England transcendentalist ideals like Thoreou or Emmerson. Niall would smile gingerly and encourage Louis to write his prose down. And Louis would listen intently as Niall told him about his dreams of being a singer. They hadn’t kissed in front of Liam since that first time. In fact, Niall seemed to intentionally hide it, making Louis feel more uneasy with each interaction. He thought about confronting Niall about it but the thought of losing even these little connections scared Louis into inaction.

On one such occasion, Louis found himself sat in the very back of the library in the poetry section so as not to be interrupted in his studies. Despite putting more effort than most of his peers into his work, he often fell short. Forgetting to pass in assignments or just focusing so hard on one part he’d forget another. It frustrated Louis endlessly that no matter how hard he worked he tended to mess it up. This is where Niall found Louis, with a book and a highlighter staring intently at Romeo and Juliet. 

“Wherefore art thou Romeo?” Niall jokingly drew Louis’ attention to himself. Louis jumped, being so far entranced in the book that he didn’t even hear Niall’s approach. 

Louis gave Niall a defeated look, “I don’t understand a word this fucker is saying.”

Niall chuckled and sat beside Louis, his thigh pressed firmly to Louis’, grabbing the book and flipping through it but not before dogearing the page Louis was on, “You know that phrase is actually about Juliet agonizing over the thought that Romeo is a Montague. Not asking where he is.”

“No.” Louis says with a pout, “I don’t know anything actually. I don’t get what he’s saying.” 

“Don’t you want to be a writer, my little cub?” Niall smiles indulgently at the smaller boys pouting. Reaching across Louis’ face to brush his bangs to the side. 

“I do!’ Louis says with a blush, “But I want to write about nature and how in love I am with it. I read Thoreau and I know what he’s talking about because he fell in love with nature in New England and I see it all around me. I can feel it too.” 

Niall smiles at that, “Are you trying to make me jealous?”

Louis rolls his eyes but then reaches into his pocket to grab a folded up piece of notebook paper. He checks to make sure it's right before handing it over to Niall. “Speaking of which I wrote this one down for you. It made me think of you. Of us.”

Unfolding the paper Niall reads over the poem written purposefully in Louis’ gentle script: 

well-assorted travellers use  
The highway, Eros and the Muse.  
From the twins is nothing hidden,  
To the pair is nought forbidden;  
Hand in hand the comrades go  
Every nook of Nature through:  
Each for other they were born,  
Each can other best adorn;  
They know one only mortal grief  
Past all balsam or relief;  
When, by false companions crossed,  
The pilgrims have each other lost.  
~Ralph Waldo Emerson

Niall reads it through several times with Louis’ heavy gaze on him before looking up to Louis, who’s biting his lip pensively, “So comrade, are you Eros or the Muse?” 

Louis blushes, “Do you know who Eros is? I looked him up.” Louis starts words quickly fumbling out, “Eros is the archer of Love, born around the same time as Gaia. Like the earth.” Niall smiles sweetly at the excited omega encouraging him to continue. Louis’ naivety and love drew Niall to him the most. At fifteen, Louis was shy and often hid himself from the world. Niall would see him sitting alone at lunch or while passing a classroom with his head ducked down to avoid interaction of any kind. But Niall found back here, Louis was passionate and smart, in their conversations and their sweet kisses. 

Liam was perfect for Niall. He had similar goals and he was so sweet for an Alpha. He let Niall be a star, where many Alphas would try to tamper such a bright and outgoing spirit. Niall knew at the end of the day that Liam and him would be together, but Louis drew something out of Niall that he didn’t know was there. He felt a possessive streak over Louis’ mind and body. The thought of Louis’ attention on anyone other then himself kept him up at night. Louis was soft and docile and for the first time in Niall’s sexual maturity he was in charge, and he wasn’t willing to give that up. 

Louis leaned over Niall more, breaking his musing, to point out words on the page, “You see, you and I are best adorned and nothing is hidden. We can be ourselves when we’re together.’

Niall’s smile falters tilting his head sadly, “Who’s the false companion, Lou?” 

“Um” Louis licks his lips nervously pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, his tone indicative of lying, “I hadn’t thought about that part.” 

“Louis?” Niall questions folding up the paper like the precious gift it was, “I love Liam.” 

“I-i-i-i know.” Louis stutters out looking down at his hands. 

“I’m not going to leave Liam.” Niall explains softly watching Louis’ face. 

Louis nods at this and looks up at Niall with pleading eyes, “I know. I don’t mind sharing.”

Niall nods at this. He felt selfish for keeping Louis on the side like this. Louis was special, Niall knew that, he deserved to be loved out in public not reduced to secret kisses in the back of the library. But Niall was a selfish man, he couldn’t lose Louis but he had to keep Liam. 

“So you cheated on Liam with Louis?” Zayn asked finally settling into the chair across from Liam and his omega. 

“No, well,” Niall gulped, “Sort of.” 

“Did you not know, Liam?” Harry asks now pulling Niall onto his lap. Harry starts to pet Niall’s arms and down his thighs, in a calming rhythm. 

Leaning forward Liam closes his eyes cradling his head in his hands, “I didn’t know about it at the time but I did figure out eventually.”

“That’s what caused the fall out.” Niall continues where Liam left off.

Liam looks to Niall with teary eyes, “I feel so guilty, Ni. You two were bonded. How could I have known?”

Zayn moves to Liam’s side taking him into a hug, “You couldn’t have known, Liam. People don’t form spontaneous bonds, this is an extraordinary case.”

In the six years they’d been a band neither Harry nor Zayn had seen Liam cry, but now he shook with sobs. Zayn reached his hand to rub down Liam's back, rubbing his cheek against his alpha mates. The movement is supposed to be calming. 

“I broke them up!” Liam finally yells pointing at Niall who flinched at the tone, “I told Niall to stop seeing him even though I knew it’d break Louis’ heart. I destroyed my little brother and my omega in such a selfish decision. Now Louis won’t talk to me and I can’t even bond with Niall.”

“No, Liam. We will figure this out.” Niall finally speaks up, “I made this decision just as much as you did. I could have fought for him but I didn’t. I wanted to be normal. I didn’t want to love him like that.”

The two stared at each other both willing the past six years away. Each held by another of their pack. Their pack who couldn’t be bonded because of their actions as teenagers. 

“How did you find out Liam?” Harry asks, simply trying to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this could be considered slow burn on the OT5 front. Promise it'll be worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the support. This chapter was actually pretty hard to write so I don't know if that'll come across. Comments and kindly put constructive criticism is always welcome!

As Louis stood hip to hip with his Ma, Louis washing and Goeff drying, he could hear his Da reading to Ollie, in the living room. The sounds of ‘Brown Bear, Brown Bear’ wafted into the kitchen and Louis released a small sigh. Tomorrow was his last day of work before his day off and he could finally get some work done around his apartment and spend some quality time with his son. 

“Hey Ma?” Louis asked quietly.

“Yeah, boo bear?” 

“Did you ever tell Da or mom about what I told you? Umm you know about high school?” Louis looked over to his Ma biting his lip. Geoff paused and set down the bowl in his hands. 

“Louis, I promised you I would never betray your trust, ok. That’s your story to share.” Louis nodded at that, thankful for his parents respect, respect he wasn’t even sure he’d earned. Louis’ Da chooses then to walk into the kitchen with a sleepy Ollie in her arms. 

“Are you almost done?” 

“Um yeah we’re finishing up now.” Ma answers placing the last plate into the rack.

“Oh yeah, I forgot to ask earlier but would it be ok if I give Ollie a bath here? Our tub at home is clogged. I’m gonna fix it tomorrow.”

“Of course bud, you can sleep here too if you want.” Da smiles walking over to help place the dried dishes in the cabinet. Handing Ollie off to Louis, with a soft sigh, Ollie gladly cuddled into Louis’ neck. Kids often found comfort in scenting their mothers and fathers, and Ollie was unabashed in his love for his mumma. 

“Mumma, warm.” Ollie hums. 

"The doctor said the best way to keep him sleeping right was to have a firm schedule." Louis explained, "I think I should bring him home." Louis' Da nodded in undersatnding. 

“You’re tired bud, aren’t you?” Louis asks nuzzling his nose into Ollie's hair. He received a nod and Louis purses his lips at this. Trying to wash Ollie now would be a hassle but he’d need a bath within the next day, or else his long curls would get too greasy and tangled. 

Louis was already a single mom, he didn’t need any more ammunition against him, like a dirty child. Society wasn’t the nicest to single omegas, so many mated omegas looked at people like Louis like they were just waiting to steal their mates. It didn’t help that Louis had a failed mating mark on his neck to add to this suspicion. Scientifically failed mating bites came down to a mismatch in pheromones or biology, but historically they’d been blamed on the omega. Even today you would hear stories of omegas in more traditional societies being stoned over a failed bite. The thought was omegas who’s bodies rejected a bite have been unfaithful. Despite being devastated when it happened, Louis was so grateful now that his bite failed otherwise he’d be stuck to Ollie’s dad for the rest of his life. That, Louis supposes, was a fate worse than death. 

“Why don’t you just bring little Ollie home and I’ll give him a bath first thing tomorrow?” Jay asks. Louis nodded tiredly, yet again grateful for his ever present parents. 

After a short drive to Louis’ small apartment above the towns laundromat, Louis was home. He made quick work of changing Ollie into his dinosaur pajamas. “Red Dino!” Ollie smiled proudly showing Louis a specific dinosaur on his sleeve, as he stepped carefully into his pants, using Louis’ shoulders for stability. 

“That is a red dino, baby! You are so smart.” Louis smiled while carefully dropping a giggling Ollie onto their shared double bed. Louis’ apartment was a rectangle consisting of just two rooms. He had his mattress placed on the floor of the main room, in the corner across from the kitchenette. Louis had a small tv in the other corner of the room, which he only used to watch old DVDs and VHS tapes of Disney movies. Louis couldn’t afford cable and he could barely afford the cost of the internet, but he let Ollie occasionally stream his favorite tv show on his parents Netflix account. The bathroom cut the ‘kitchenette’ area in half but Louis considered himself lucky that he had a shower/tub combo because Ollie loved his tubs. 

Ollie was quick to fall asleep tonight after a long day of playing with grammy. Louis continued to rub Ollie’s back, even after his breath fell into a slow pattern. With the lights off Louis didn’t find himself completely in the dark thanks to the low glow of the laundromats sign below his window. Acting as a soft night light for his little boy. Louis slowly brought his head to rest against the wall, thinking over the conversation he had with his parents earlier. He wasn’t fifteen anymore, he had a kid, dammit, he couldn’t keep dragging around this useless anger for his brother and Niall anymore. Louis pulls out his phone slowly opening the youtube app. In an effort akin to immersion therapy Louis decided he could listen to one song. Here in this dimly lit studio apartment with Ollie fast asleep, Louis was going to get over it. 

He pulled up a video of the new song he’d heard on the radio today, 18. Louis rolled his eyes at the name and once the video stopped buffering he began to listen through old ear phones, the sound crackled to life. Not sure who the first voice belonged to he found himself ok but then he braced himself for Niall’s voice. When it reached his ears he felt his chest tighten but fought through tears to keep going. He was almost done with the song when there was a single verse of just Niall’s voice, stark without instruments, he rang clear. 

I have loved you since we were 18  
Long before we both thought the same thing

Louis shook at the words, picturing soft blond eighteen year old Niall sitting thigh to thigh with Louis in the library. Tears finally pouring down his face, while Louis was falling so hard in love with Niall, Niall was always just in it for Liam. His chest ached with hurt for his fifteen year old self, feeling so seen and wanted and raw for the first time in his life, just to be met with nothing in return. He quickly pushed the button sending him to the next video, he didn’t think he’d be able to make it through this song tonight, but he did rather good. 

In a sick twist of fate the next video loaded before Louis could click off the app. There for the first time in six years he really looked at Niall and Liam and the rest of one direction. When they graced the cover of magazines, Louis was always quick to skirt his eyes from the scene, not wanting to cry at the grocery store. Louis rarely frequented social media, in hopes of avoiding the sick tightening of grief across his body with even the smallest glimpse of Niall. Louis thinks there must be something seriously wrong with him, if even after all these years he still couldn’t bear to see or hear from him. Now though, he stared unabashed, eyes already filled with tears. Niall wasn’t as blond anymore, his fake blonde tips had grown out and the majority of his hair was his natural brown. The look matured him past the eighteen year old version of Niall that lived in Louis’ mind, eyeing the date in the corner he noted this was from a few months ago. Each of the four sat on a stool across from a small blonde omega.

“So this new single, 18 is pretty great, can we expect the same themes in your next album?” The interviewer asked the group. 

The Alpha with long curly hair chuckled and answered in a deep timbre, “well actually this album is going to be a little different then anything we’ve made so far.”

“Oh really?” The interviewer asked wagging her perfectly manicured eyebrows. 

“Yeah!” Liam continued smiling sappily as his pack, “This is the first album we’ve made since we actually got together as a pack. The last album found us somewhere in the awkward process of courting but now we’re just in love.” Louis’ heart hurt at the emotion in this video and for the lack of love in his life. Liam had grown too, his voice was ever so slightly deep and his slender teenage body had filled in. They looked good together, Louis whimpered at the thought. 

“So, tell me more about 18? What’s the thought behind it?”

“Niall? Want to take this one?” the dark eyed Alpha asked looking over at Niall then stage whispered to the interviewer, “He wrote this one!” 

She giggled at the antics and looked to Niall who was smiling easily, “Yeah, so this song was inspired by that feeling of love and loss so many eighteen year olds feel.” Louis finally reached his limit at this and logged off but if he looked even a moment longer he would have seen a longing look from Niall and a regretful look from his brother. But Louis chose instead to curl himself around his small son in their little nest. His silent tears wetting the top of Ollie’s sleeping head but the mingled scent of the two allowed for Louis to calm and fall into a restless sleep. His dreams filled with memories distorted to look like reality. 

Aside from his daily meetings with Niall in the library during sixth period, Louis had done good work avoiding Liam and Niall together. If by pure coincidence or by Niall’s orchestration, Louis didn’t know. This weeks socializing hell could be found in the annual popularity contest that was prom court. The leading campaign was, of course, Liam and Niall, or Niam as their campaign posters so quaintly called them. People were actually wearing buttons with their faces on them like this was an episode of Glee. Louis found himself staring at the poster in front of the gym, his mind wandering to a world where this poster had a picture of Niall and himself hugging and smiling. Out of the five couples up for election not one was made up of two people with the same secondary gender, save for the one beta-beta couple.

Louis shook his head and continued his walk through the halls on the first day of April. He wasn’t worried about an April fools joke being played on him, because it seemed like his whole life was one cosmic joke lately. First he got his wish, affection from Niall, but with that came the almost inescapable fall into Love. Louis feared that even the small part of Niall he was currently getting would disappear at the end of the year. The little world they built, filled with poems and soft encouragement, could vanish at any moment leaving a reeling Louis scrambling for any purchase of sanity. When he thought about Niall leaving him, Louis would panic so he avoided the thought altogether. 

It seemed like the entirety of Mountianview High School could feel change in the air like animals before a tsunami, growing restless. After a long cold winter, this week brought around the first pleasant days of warmth, the annual talent show, but most importantly prom. Louis wasn’t really looking forward to either of these events. As a freshman he couldn’t attend prom and he didn’t really want to see his brother and Niall make goo goo eyes at the talent show, tomorrow. 

When Louis finally returned home for the day, he learned that his parents were allowing Niall to sleep over so that the pair could practice for tomorrow's event. Louis put his headphones in and blasted his favorite Frey album to drone out the dishearteningly beautiful harmony coming through their shared walls. At one in the morning Louis removed his headphones and was met with silence. Grateful, he rubbed his ears, he didn’t think they could take another moment of blasting music. 

Louis slowly made his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth and pee before he would pass out for the night. He was deep in thought about the meaning of the color of his pee when he heard the door open and Niall appear from the darkness of the hallway. Louis squeaked and quickly went to hide his dick from Niall’s eyes. Niall just held his finger up to his mischievous smile telling Louis to be silent. When Niall arrived in front of Louis’ still form he tilted his head and asked, “You don’t have to hide yourself from me, Muse.” 

“What?” Louis mumbled confused. His brain short circuiting at the thought of Niall looking at his dick. 

“From the poem? Eros and the Muse?” Niall hinted and Louis chuckled and nodded jerkily. Every time Niall mentioned a topic they’d talked about previously, Louis could feel his heart swell larger. To be heard, really listened to, was the greatest gift Niall could ever give and Louis was greedy for it. 

“Remember what I told you the other day?” 

“Um about going to the talent show?” Louis asked referencing earlier in the library, when Niall had begged him to come to the show. 

“No about hooking up and a special talent of mine?”

“Oh” Louis huffed, “About the b-b-b-blow job? That was like two months ago” Niall smiled and shrugged. Blood began to run south to Louis’ cock before Niall could even answer. 

“Well,” Niall started, “I've thought about it and it felt wrong making that promise to you but not delivering. So I've come to deliver.” Before Louis could respond Niall was on his knees in front of Louis pulling down Louis’ joggers. Louis’dick tenting in front of Niall’s face, the image forcing a soft whimper from Louis’ throat. 

“Now Louis.” Niall reminded playfully, “You have to be quiet.”

Louis nodded earnestly, he would do anything at that moment to have Niall even touch him. Even if that meant doing so with Niall’s actual boyfriend across a thin hallway and Louis’ parents through a seemingly thinner wall. Niall, being an omega, had smaller hands but Louis wasn’t particularly large so when he grabbed Louis’ length out of his boxers, his hand wrapped around Louis’ girth fully. Louis breath rushed out in a few short pants. The warmth was deliciously satisfying without even the slightest movement. Louis groaned loudly and Niall swatted Louis’ hip reminding him to be quiet. Louis stared down at Niall’s kneeling form and he could have come from the image alone. His breath picking up, pupils dilating. 

“Ni.” Louis panted, “I’m not gonna last long. If you’re gonna do it then just---” Louis was cut off by a small kitten lick to the tip of his dick and he could have died in that moment. He didn’t know what to do with his hands so he settled for gripping uselessly at the wall behind him. Niall had given him a quick hand job pressed against the stacks in the back of the library two weeks earlier, but this was so much better. Niall smiled up at him and in one quick move took Louis’ whole length in his mouth. Louis bit his hand and felt tears of pleasure come to his eyes. After two small bobs of Niall’s head, Louis was coming down Niall’s throat with a strangled moan. Louis couldn’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed from coming so quickly because he was basking in his first ever after blowjob glow. 

Louis pulled Niall up and smashed his lips against Nialls in a chaotic and salty kiss. Louis could feel Niall’s cock hard and leaking against his leg and he went to grab it. Niall pulled away slightly, making Louis feel a little put out. Didn’t Niall want his touch just as bad?

“Oh little cub,” Niall chided softly hands running through Louis hair and down his neck, “don’t pout trust me I want it too but you don’t have to just because I did you.”

“I want to, Please?” Louis begged reaching into Niall’s pants again. Niall allowed it this time and softly groaned when Louis wrapped his small soft hand around his width. Niall’s hands went to Louis’ hips, his head nuzzling into Louis neck near his scent gland, as Louis stroked hesitantly. 

“I’ve never um given a blow job before but I’d like to try.” Louis blushed and looked to Niall for approval. Niall should really stop this but he was not an idiot and no way was he going to let this opportunity pass him by. Niall finally landed on nodding eagerly. 

Louis switched their positions, gently, so now Niall had his back against the wall and Louis was kneeling in front of him. The figure of Louis so soft and so unsure before Niall would forever be imprinted into his mind. Niall nodded reassuringly and Louis leaned forward wrapping his hand around the base of Niall’s cock. Then leaning forward Louis cocked his head to the side and licked a stripe across the tip. Niall’s hands worked their way into Louis’ hair lightly urging him on, with soft pants. Louis’ eyes were glued to Niall’s as he slowly licked a stripe down the side of his length and when he finally wrapped his lips around the tip Niall groaned and closed his eyes. Deeply enjoying the sight of a soft omega at his feet, he could hear his panting getting louder but he didn’t care. When Niall opened his eyes he saw that Louis had closed his eyes and was simply working his hands and tongue up and down Niall’s throbbing cock, with little finesse. Niall suddenly caught sight of movement and there was Liam standing in the doorway. 

Liam’s sleepy brown eyes took in the sight of his omega with his brother at his feet. Shock and hurt clear on his face as he locked eyes with Niall who upon seeing Liam in the door gripped Louis’ hair a little tighter, lips trembling and came across Louis’ face unannounced. By the time Niall opened his eyes again Liam was gone. He looked down at Louis now sitting back with wide questioning eyes. Louis slowly brought a finger up to his cheek where a glob of Niall’s come landed, he innocently scooped it up and examined it. Finally he brought it to his lips and Niall’s soft dick jumped a little in interest. Fuck, Louis really had no idea what a catch he was. 

“Fuck Louis.” Niall moaned still catching his breath, “You are so hot like that. On your knees for me.” Louis blushed at this comment but ultimately preened at the praise. Niall made quick work of finding a face cloth to wash Louis’ face off. 

“You did so good, Louis.” Louis nodded tiredly smiling. “You are such a good boy.” Louis felt a warmth growing in his chest, Niall’s scent wrapping him in layers of comfort body and soul. Without rhyme or reason, Louis wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist pulling him impossibly close, pushing his face into Niall’s neck, purring at the contentment of this moment. His movements entirely animalistic and possessive, to which Niall’s inner omega drank in. Niall, unsure for the first time in this fling he had with Louis, lifted a shaky hand to the back of Louis head holding him closer. He inhaled Louis’ scent of earth after a much needed rain, and sank. In stark contrast to the hurried exchange just moments before, this was truly intimate in a way Niall thought he’d never been before. 

Louis was a perfect omega, soft and responsive, seemingly crafted by centuries of artificial selection. His instincts drove him to make the right moves, and one hundred years ago his shy and trusting nature would’ve made him the perfect submissive mate. Niall wasn’t like that he was outgoing and pushed his Alpha’s buttons, in ways that would have made him a terrible mate, reluctant to initiate true intimacy. The modern world praised Omegas like Niall and often labeled Omegas like Louis, who were gentler in nature, as backward and old fashioned, held hostage by a time no longer relevant. Maybe due to years of the opposite being the practice, but this new world held a similar dichotomy of Omegan behavior, which still left the Omega form judged by society's norms. Would their kind ever be truly free?

The half day at school was welcomed by most but as per usual Louis didn’t feel the same. Passing the first four periods, with day dreams of Niall, he found himself and his classmates corralled like cattle marching towards the auditorium. The mandatory assembly meant there would be no sixth period, thus no Niall time. Louis wishes he could be satisfied by the smallest of smiles in the hallway but his heart sank at the idea. He needed more. He sits in the section assigned to freshman and rolls his eyes through four performances of mediocre bands and two dance groups before Niall and Liam grace the stage. 

“Hello!” Niall says expertly into the mic, “I’m Niall and this is Liam, or Niam!" someone in the crowd cheered 'Niam for king!' and everyone chuckled, Niall continued chuckling,"and we’re going to be performing an original song today! Also we just learned yesterday that we were accepted to audition for X factor in New York! If we make it…”

He’s cut off my Liam excitedly saying, “When we make it.”

Niall rolls his eyes lovingly at Liam, “Right. When we make it please vote for us! Ok this is an original song, ‘Seeing Blind’!” Niall strums his guitar and his soft voice begins:

“I have seen, seen it all in paper dreams  
Watched it unfold on the screen  
But I never understood  
I have heard, have heard you speak a million words  
Now you're talking to me first  
Never thought you would” 

Liam Chimes in for the chorus but Louis is too busy making hard eye contact with Niall on stage. Niall’s sea blue eyes search out Louis’ like a punch in the gut. Niall sat on stage singing to and with his brother but Louis couldn’t help but hope he was really singing to him. Niall made it a point to remind Louis multiple times this week to attend this event and now he was staring at Louis. How could this not be about him? When Niall sang his final verse, about finding his missing piece, Louis found it all to be too much. He rose from his seat, off to the side of the auditorium and immediately walked towards the door. Louis could feel the burn of two sets of eyes on his back but he needed out. 

Pacing outside the auditorium trying to work up the nerve to go back in to finish the show, Louis was grabbed by a familiar hand and tugged away. As soon as they reached their destination, Niall had Louis pushed up against the exterior wall of the school. Hand gripping Louis’ chin slightly more roughly than usual. His fingers bit into Louis’ chin as he wordlessly demanded entry into Louis’ mouth. Louis was generally happy to give Niall whatever he wanted but this interaction felt a little different, more needy. Almost scared. Louis managed to break off the intense kiss, shaking his head when Niall tried to go back in for more. Noticing a crazed look in Niall’s eyes, something had changed in the moments between their performance and now. 

“What’s going on Ni?” Louis asks softly trying to force eye contact, “Shouldn’t you be there for the awards ceremony?”

“It’s nothing. It doesn’t matter.” Niall tries to brush it off but Louis can sense something is wrong. Louis lightly reaches his hand out and smooths the hair on the back of Niall’s neck, pushing Niall closer to him. His fingers tenderly massage the skin there. Niall in turn sighs and slumps heavily against Louis, hiding his face in Louis’ neck, yet again sliding into the easy understanding between the two omegas. The craziness of moment earlier washes away and all that's left is a side of Niall he loved to see. When an Alpha makes this move an omega would feel the urge to drop into omega space but with Louis’ hand back there Niall just felt himself relax. 

“You can talk to me, Niall.” Louis murmured into Niall’s ear. Louis’ other hand sliding under Niall's shirt to rub soothing circles onto the skin there. 

“He told me to stop seeing you.” Niall discloses quickly not willing to pull away yet. Louis ministrations to Niall’s skin cease. 

Louis gulped, “Liam?” Niall nodded breathing in Louis’ scent deeply. “When?” 

“He saw us last night.” Niall states. Louis gasps at this, “He didn’t know I was seeing you like that.” 

“He didn’t know?” Louis asks dumbly, despite having harbored fears of this same thing all along. 

“He thought it but he assumed he was just being jealous. But his fears were confirmed yesterday.”

“Yesterday?” 

“Last week he found that poem you wrote down for me and recognized it as your writing. Then he saw us in the bathroom last night. He told me to stop stringing you along. To stop using you.” Niall finally leans back making watery eye contact with Louis. 

“Using me?’ Louis questions, “Are you?” Niall’s eyes waver from Louis’ and he shakes his head, no, truthfully. What they had wasn't just a fling or Niall using Louis like Liam hoped.

“Are you going to stop seeing me?” Louis whimpers out. 

“I think I have to, Lou.” Niall pulls away completely leaving a coldness where he previously lay. 

“N-o-o-o-o you don’t. Please, Niall don’t leave me?” Louis can feel a sob stuck in his throat and struggles to get the plea out. Panic filling his every crevice. 

“I have to, Lou!” Niall cries, “Louis, you’re fifteen. I’m eighteen this whole relationship has been barely legal.” 

Louis shakes his head tears freely falling now, “No, no Niall. That’s a stupid excuse and you know it. What we have is more then just physical.” 

“Please, Louis, I’m sorry but I love Liam.” Niall begs gently grabbing Louis’ chin, “I can’t lose him.” 

“If he loved you he wouldn’t make you chose,” Louis begged, “I love you so much. I’ll take whatever I can get. Please, Niall.”

“Louis.” Niall starts softly, “He’s making me choose and I…” 

“Choose me then?” Louis yells voice breaking as he continues, “please for once in this life choose me.”

Niall shakes his head tears flowing not knowing what to say so Louis continues to plead, “I promise it’ll be ok stay here with me.”

“You have three more years of high school, Louis. I can’t Louis. What am I going to do?” Niall asks , “I didn’t apply to college! All I want to do is sing and I can’t do that here, in a state that has more cows than people.” 

“Please Niall.” Louis grips Niall’s arms praying for him to not do this. 

“What? Louis!” Niall asks, “What do you want from me?” 

“I want you to pick me, Niall.” Louis begs, bitterly, “Please, pick me.”

Niall shakes his head, no. He couldn’t risk his future or his past. He'd been with Liam for three years and he'd promised so many more. Ocean blue eyes stare into each other and Niall leans in placing a gentle kiss to Louis whimpering form. Louis’ lips tremble and sobs rip through his chest as Niall turns and walks away. Louis’ back hits the brick wall and he sinks to the ground. With every step Niall walks away Louis could feel a piece of himself forcibly ripped away with him. Like Niall had slowly and shallowly buried himself into Louis' skin and now he was ripping each section out. He had heard heartbreak was bad but this felt like physical pain in his chest and mind. He doesn't know how long he sat there but suddenly there was a figure in front of him speaking gingerly. Louis looked up dully ears unwilling to hear what was being said. Finally the figure crouched, hand lifting Louis tear stained face. Louis eyes met the face of an alpha adorned with blue eyes and short curly hair. 

“Hey are you ok?” The voice repeated again. Louis shook his head no.

“I’m Oliver, a sophomore here, do you go Moutianview?” Louis nodded dumbly. He didn't recognize this boy at all. 

“I’m gonna help you, ok?” Louis nods again, and with this action he set the next phase of his life in motion. Whether for better of for worse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you guys enough for all of the support and helpful comments. Writing this has been pretty cathartic for me so thanks for keeping me going. Some of the topics talked about can be emotional so please take care of yourselves.

Liam is first to shove through the door of their shared New York penthouse apartment, the weight of the day tugging his shoulders down with defeat. Sitting heavy on their rounded couch, Liam feels rather then sees Niall crawl onto his lap. His hands instantly rise to pull Niall close, digging his nose into his omega’s hair. When he opens his eyes he finds Harry moving around the kitchen trying to mix up something healthy for dinner after an impossible day. Niall noses his way under the collar of Liam’s shirt breathing in his scent heavily. Zayn is next to join the two, molding into Liam’s side, arm resting across the back of the couch. His hand searches up Liam’s neck to card through his short hair. Niall’s huffs of anxiety are calmed with soft rubs up and down his own back. 

Liam hears a small murmur from his shirt and asks for Niall to repeat himself. After two minutes of solid silence, marred only by Harry’s muted movement in the kitchen, Niall pulled back. His eyes red from a day of crying, “What’re we going to do?” Niall looks to Liam as his head alpha, too embarrassed to look over to Zayn. Sensing this resistance, Zayn reaches his free hand out to gently tip Niall’s face his way. 

“Niall, I promise you we will get through this.” Harry joins them carrying a huge bowl of salad in his hands. Dropping into the spot beside Liam. Wordlessly he stabs some spinach and chicken and holds the fork up to Niall’s lips, his jaw works over the food while remaining in Zayn's hand. Niall looks between his three alphas for assistance, pleading for something. Anything. Meanwhile, Zayn’s head cocks a little and he noses under Liam’s jaw all the way up to below his ear. Scenting was something traditionally done between omegas and alphas, or adults and children, but the pack no longer let these gender and societal norms restrict their actions, in the privacy of their home. Zayn released pheromones to calm his pack but paid his head alpha special attention. 

Harry keeps busy by feeding himself and his two alpha mates, whispering to Niall around a mouthful of spinach , “You couldn’t get me to leave even if you tried. We will figure this out.” Harry would always take care of his mates, whether that meant shoving salad down their throats or fist fighting in the streets (thankfully it hadn’t come to that second option yet). 

Niall looks about two seconds away from crying again. His body and mind overwhelmed. It’s been three hours since the regulator told them about their life changing news. It's been two hours since Harry and Zayn learned of Niall and Liam’s past indiscretions and its been one hour since they demanded that she check the bonds again. It is without a doubt Niall who has a bond and it is 100% not with one of his alphas. The alphas decide to drop Niall into omega space so he can recuperate the way omega's do best. 

So it takes all of three hours for them to realize they had to go find Louis. Liam reasons that if he told his parents than they’d tell Louis. Considering his parents have served as a virtual firewall between their sons for the past three year, he decides that he’ll surprise them. They cancel their appointment with the reception venue and call the garage to have them drop off their car early tomorrow morning. It was a six hour drive to Vermont from New York and if they left at eight in the morning, then they could be there by two. Liam doesn’t get a wink of sleep replaying every memory of senior year he could get his synapses to pull up. One memory stands out the most. 

Liam sits stalk straight up in his bed. It’s one in the morning and he’s just witnessed the culmination of all his darkest anxieties over the past two months. Louis, soft little Louis, kneeling in front of Niall in the throes of pleasure. He thinks back to that first kiss on valentines day and how utterly hot he thought the two omegas were. The vision of Louis small and uncertain laying under a dominating Niall provided spank bank material for days. It wasn’t like Liam set out to masturbate to thoughts of his little brother but that’s where he ended up. Maybe this is the penance he’d pay for fantasizing about his brother. Technically they were baptized Catholic but they were extremely non practicing, after one too many close minded comments from the congregation about same gender couples and pack life. 

Over the past two months he watched Niall slip away little by little. First he wasn’t as attentive when they would have their weekly songwriting sessions, a passion that bonded them over the years. He even went as far as writing their talent show song without him. Next Niall didn’t seem as into their make out sessions, leaving Liam with blue balls more then once. Liam liked to think he was a progressive Alpha thanks to his two strong omega parents, so he’d never pressure Niall into anything he didn’t want. Then he noticed Niall watching Louis at lunch or walking in the hall, his face showing more interest then he deemed appropriate. Jealousy grew in his stomach with each encounter but whenever he would consciously notice it he’d squash it down because he knew Niall was just a nice person. Maybe he was just befriending Liam’s awkward little brother in an attempt to make Louis’ life better. Louis didn’t have many friends and he knew that worried his parents, so he tried to be oblivious to the looks. Chalking the whole thing up to illogical Alpha possessiveness and teenage hormones. 

Liam often found himself jealous of Louis throughout the years, sibling rivalry an inevitability when having children close enough in age. When Louis was failing classes his parents would encourage him softly, telling him that he was good and important. They treated Louis like he was an omega long before his presentation at twelve, calling Louis their miracle baby and coddling him even when he was disrespectful. Logically, Liam knew Louis had ADHD and that made learning harder and that his parents needed to help him more but jealousy often wasn’t logical. Liam, in the traditional first born way, was grounded after getting a single C on a midterm report card. He was pushed into sports from a young age, which resulted in popularity but left little room for his passion. It seemed like his parents had a plan for him and he often was so eager to please he found himself somewhere he didn’t want to be. His freshman year of high school he met Niall and it was kismet. Niall encouraged him to sing and was attentive and loving to the parts of Liam he often hid. When he finally told his parents he wanted to take up music, they bought him his first guitar and let him play for them. They just wanted what would make him happy and at first they thought that would mean encouraging his interest in sports. It wasn't like Liam’s parents weren’t loving and supportive enough, it was just for the first time it felt like he was chosen. He was good. He was important and it was because of Niall. 

Liam’s attempt to maintain ignorance was tested the last week of March his senior year. During their weekly songwriting session, he found a folded up paper in Niall’s backpack pocket, while he was in the bathroom. Liam smiled softly, Niall was effortlessly creative and Liam treasured the drawings and lyrics he often found from him. Unfolding this piece of paper he stared at the words in front of him, his heart dropping to his stomach. The prose was written clearly in what was unmistakably Louis’ script. The poem by Ralph Waldo Emerson was harmless enough, Liam knew Louis loved Emerson and Thoreau but the faint sketches on the margins were troubling. A life like sketch of Louis’ profile drawn with such painstaking precision in what could only be Niall’s style. Louis was not an artist and he certainly wouldn’t have drawn himself with such beautiful clarity. Liam took the piece of paper and shoved it in his desk, he could torture himself over the implications of this later.

Later that night when Niall went to pack up, Liam watched the small signs of worry etch into Niall’s face as he searched the pocket that previously held the poem. Liam remembers himself innocently asking if he lost something and Niall distractedly shaking his head. Liam had no intention of asking Niall about this but then the incident of April fools day happened. He woke at about one in the morning on April second to find Niall missing from his bed. Worried that he was sick or something he rose and walked to the hall, instantly seeing the light of the bathroom under the door. He pushed the door open silently, having mastered the art of a silent midnight bathroom breaks years ago. 

There, as if a masterpiece to his anxiety, he witnessed the unbecoming of Niall all over his brother’s face. Liam honestly wished he could say he was shocked but he wasn’t. He, in his heart, knew this was going to happen. So there he sat waiting for Niall to return, staring hopelessly at a poem. His mind racing over the implications, Louis thought he and Niall were soul mates. The poem spoke of a pair born for each other why else would Louis have given this to Niall? And why would Niall have kept it if he didn't feel the same? What felt like hours but was actually maybe fifteen minutes later, Niall quietly opened the door and slipped inside. Standing nervously near the foot of the bed, he was illuminated by the full moon. Niall’s cool and confident demeanor, was gone and he looked almost scared. He honestly thought Liam was going to be mad, leave him or yell. He didn’t expect to hear sniffles, the sounds of crying. His head jerked up and he strode to the head of the bed sitting beside his crying Alpha, stroking his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Liam.” 

“Why?” Liam asked staring down at something in his lap. Niall had to crane his head to see it but he instantly recognized the wrinkled notebook paper that Louis had given him. Niall sighed and reached for it but Liam tugged it away looking at Niall hurt.

“Why” Liam asked again voice breaking tragically. 

“I don’t know, Liam.” 

“Why him?” Liam’s voice quivers. 

“It just happened.” Niall tried to start, “I didn’t think it would.”

“Do you love him?” Liam asks.

“I don’t know, Liam. He’s so sweet and so innocent.” Niall starts, “He reminds me of all the good things I love about you." 

“Is this because of me?” Liam questions, “Is this because I encouraged him to kiss you?” 

“Nooo.” Niall states firmly, “It started there, yes, but I don’t know when it got away from me. I thought it was just pure attraction at first but then it was something different. I always had thoughts about other omegas but I never felt like this about them before.”

“D-d-d-did… um…. Have you done that before?” Liam asked meaning what he saw in the bathroom.

“No.” Niall replies earnestly, “I swear that was the first blow job. I-i-i-i gave him a hand job too but other then kissing that's it.”

Liam nods. Staying silent. Honestly the physicality of the relationship hurt less then what the notebook paper suggested. 

“Can I have that back Liam?” Niall asks gently afraid Liam will ruin it out of anger. Liam looks at the paper and then Niall and hands it over. Liam, in a sick way, felt anger only in the fact that he couldn’t bring himself to be mad. The traditional alpha would have been furious at this revelation but Liam just felt like crying. Niall can feels the paper moistened with tears and feels guilt heavy like lead in his stomach. What had he done to mess up these brothers so catastrophically. When did he come to have so much power over their emotions?

“Are you going to leave me?” Liam asks. ‘For him’ hung silently in the air.

“No.” Niall answers certainly, “I’ll never leave you, Liam. I promise.” The insecure part of Liam wants to question if it's just because of their audition for X Factor in less then a month. Maybe if they didn’t have this possibility for their shared dream so intrinsically linking them together then Niall would leave. Liam was too afraid to ask. He couldn’t bear for that to be true. He would rather live with the what if hanging over him then the confirmation that’d surely ruin him.

“Are you going to leave him?” 

“I don’t want to, Li?” It’s Niall’s turn to sound insecure and teary. And for a moment Niall hoped and prayed that Liam could find it in him to open their relationship. Maybe the three of them could be together. Niall allowed himself to imagine the three of them with kids and a large farm house just down the road from their parents. Kids with Niall’s eyes and Liam’s smile or Louis little cheeks and Liams warm brown eyes. 

“I can’t share you.” Liam finally says turning his head to find Niall staring at the wall, a hopeless look in his eyes. Liam wishes he was brave enough to continue that thought. If he was truly brave he would have said, “I can’t share you with Louis because I think you love him more than me.” But that was left only to bounce around his head and his heart. 

“Ok.” Niall finally says with deafening finality. 

“Ok?” Liam questions.

“I’ll tell him it's over.” Niall has a look of determination in his eyes, “You and I are going to make it Liam. I promise.”

Liam nodded. Selfish. The next morning they put their guise of false happiness on and went to school. Niall disappeared quickly after their performance at the talent show only to reappear seconds before the awards ceremony. His eyes were red like he’d been crying and his voice was hoarse when he finally spoke, “It’s done.” Liam nodded and with an unspoken bond they never mentioned it again, left only for daydreams brimming with regret and endless lyrics with double meanings. Until it all came to a climax earlier today. 

Seven am the next morning found the pack sleep deprived and anxious to set off to Vermont. “I’m going to shower. Anyone want to join me?” Harry asks sleepily leaving the bed with a barely awake Niall following close behind. Zayn is quick to fill the still warm spot left by Niall beside Liam. Zayn lays his body across Liam nosing into the soft spot on the underside of his mates chin. Liam whines, an anxious and distressed sound, softly into the still air between his alpha mate and himself. Smoothly settling his knees onto either side of Liam’s hips his hands come up to frame his face. Wordlessly he leans down and brings his lips to Liams where they pause for a moment before grazing over to his cheek and ear. Their cheeks, both rough with stubble, create a lovely but punishing slide.

“I know you feel guilty Liam but you couldn’t have known.” Zayn reminds him. With these words Liam feels tears spring to his eyes. 

“I don’t deserve you all. I don’t deserve this life.”

“No, you do. You deserve so much good in your life Liam. We all do.”

“No. Spontaneous bonds are so rare because two people rarely fit so well together and I broke one. What I've done is blasphemous. I don’t deserve Niall.” 

“No.” Zayn accents his disent with a harsh bite to Liam’s ear lobe, “You helped Niall reach his dream career. You helped Niall find us. And now you’ll help bring him back to his mate.” At this Liam pulls Zayn’s head back, grip tight at the nape of his neck, so he could search his mates face. Praying to find answers. 

“What if he chooses Louis? What if he doesn’t want us anymore?” The insecurity in Liam’s voice breaks Zayn's heart. Liam always tried to be strong so he rarely spoke of anything other then positivity. Now it was his turn to support the man who’d always supported him. 

Zayn shakes his head, “Niall and you and Harry are the loves of my life. I will do anything to keep you all near.” Liam tries to interrupt with ‘buts’ and ‘what ifs’ but Zayn silences him with a jerk of his hips and a finger to his lips, “But nothing. We have to trust Niall. If he truly loves us he will do what's best.”

“What is best, Zayn?” Liam asks brokenly.

“Only time will tell, Li.”

Liam wasn’t, no he couldn't be, an insecure eighteen year old with mommy and daddy issues anymore. He was a twenty four year old millionaire with his dream career. He was less than a month away from getting officially bonded to the loves of his life. And he was going to go home and fix what he’d destroyed six years prior, even if that meant risking everything with Niall. He’d been selfish for too long and in the process he’d lost his brother almost entirely and most of his bond with his parents. 

The first hour of the pack’s trip north is done so in silence. The weight of what’s to come substantial. Sitting in Harry’s Mercedes-Benz G-Class, Liam drives, Harry in the passenger seat and Niall and Zayn in the back. “You all said it was stupid to get to this car but look how handy it’ll be now.” Harry finally says breaking the silence with a smart tone. They all chuckle, Harry’s false ease, instantly lowering the tension in the car. 

“Harry you realize we’re going to a real town, with tarred roads and electricity and everything. My mom drives a Prius. We don’t need this hulk of a car to get there.” Niall giggles as he explains his head resting calmly on Zayn’s shoulder. Harry grew up in the city which made him progressive in social thought but rather close minded in anything that wasn’t city living. They went to Long Island once and Harry genuinely thought they were in a forest. 

Rolling his eyes while chewing lazily on the straw of his iced coffee Harry answered, “Yeah, I’ve been there before but this car is good for all landscapes. Better safe than sorry.” 

Liam rests his hand on Harry’s knees absentmindedly, “You’ve supplied for your pack very well, my love. You are so good to us all.” Harry smiles at this and nods self righteously, puffing his chest a little at the praise. Zayn and Niall share a pair of loving eyerolls. Harry then fidgets with the stereo system and the sounds of NPR fill the car. Niall sighs at this not wanting to hear about why vegetarianism can lower incidence of certain cancers but he also didn’t want to hear all the statistics Harry had on why they should listen to this instead of just music. 

When Liam began to recognize the landscape of his hometown and surrounding area he grew nervous. He was showing up unannounced to a home he hadn’t been to in almost three years now. The pack had four families and they were still working out a way to spend holiday time with each, while maintaining their crazy social life and work schedule. Unfortunately, this meant Liam hadn’t been to this house since thanksgiving three years ago, an occasion Louis was absent for. When he asked his parents about Louis they often shrugged it off but he couldn’t take that for an answer anymore. The plan was to surprise Liam’s parents and beg them to tell them where Louis was. Liam would guess college but other then that he had no idea.

When the pack arrives at Liam’s childhood home the tension is tangible again. Niall is squirming, his foot jittering furiously, looking guilty and nervous. All four exit in silence with Liam leading the way to the door. Once on the porch, Liam thought he might vomit but he had his pack at his back. Out of respect he knocked and waited. When the door swung open he is met with his mom. The sight of her brought a calmness to his form in a way one’s omega parent could only. She looked shocked and smiled widely as she took Liam into a tight hug. “Oh my goodness, Liam!” She pulled back and looked him over, “What’re you all doing here?” She was quick to wrap the rest into individual hugs, pausing on Niall with a soft smile. “You look like you haven’t slept in years, Niall! You need to take care of yourself so I can get a nice healthy grandbaby.” Niall blushes at that. 

“Umm…” Liam muttered, “I, we, actually came here to see you and I have to tell you all something.” She looked concerned for a moment and then her face changed. She looked like she was nervous about something. 

“Oh honey, I wish you would have called first.”

“Oh,” Liam feels this like a punch in the gut, maybe his family didn’t want him around, “Is something wrong?”

“Oh no. No Liam.” Jay shook her head vehemently, “Nothings wrong. It’s just there's someone inside that you shouldn’t meet.”

“What does that mean? Are you and Ma and Da still together? Is there someone new?” Liam asks looking around her seeing if he can see someone through the frosted window. The thought of yet another change to his fragile understanding of life, raised Liam’s blood pressure greatly. 

“Umm.” Jay sighs and tries to go on, but is interrupted by the door swinging open harshly and a small voice yelling, “Gammy, gammy, gammy.” The voice is accompanied by a small boy with a head of unruly curls and soft blue eyes. He walks unevenly, standing at just under three feet his head barely reaches Jay’s hip, and he holds up a book to her. Liam looks between the small boy and his mom unsurly. His mates behind him sharing identical looks of confusion. It made sense to Liam that his mom would babysit because before she had kids she was an elementary school teacher and she’d always loved kids. But why wouldn’t Liam be able to meet the kid she babysits and why was he calling her grammy? Jay reaches down and picks the boy up chiding him, “Now baby, I told you not to open the door without me.”

“You’re here.” The boy responds no nonsense and Jay supposed he’s not wrong. He turns in her arms and looks between the four new faces in front of him, just noticing them for the first time, before turning back to Jay whispering, “Strangers?”

“No, baby. These people aren’t strangers.” Jay explains softly, “This is my son, Liam and his mates.”

“Mates?” He questions rocking a little in Jay's arms with the question. 

“Yes, remember like me and grampy and nana.” The boy nodded in understanding, looking back to Liam more closely, his eyes intense and so familiar. Liam cocks his head at the little boy, mind moving too sluggishly to process the true meaning of all this. One can only handle so much startling news before shutting down completely. Harry, on the other hand thinks he’s pieced it together with clarity but prays he is wrong. Watching the next two minutes click by like a slow motion car crash, unable to look away. 

“Son.” Ollie states pointing at Liam cocking his head, “Like mumma?” 

“Yes, baby.” Jay says softly she nervously eyes Liam at this, “Your mumma is my son too.” 

“Grampy and nana know Liam?” at that Jay chuckles. This boy was so clever, always asking the darndest questions. Louis kept Ollie’s world small because he was terrified of anything happening. Scared that Ollie’s dad would come and take him away or that he’d get kidnapped or killed. Liam is seemingly in the middle of having an aneurysm at this. His brain, like rusty cogs oiled for the first time in centuries, was forcing himself to the realization that this child was his nephew. This was Louis’ child. Louis, soft small little Louis, was the mother of this child. Niall beside Liam felt tears jump to his eyes and anger burn in his stomach, who’d touched his mate? Over the years Niall had dulled his senses trying so hard to not think of Louis he’d tricked himself into not caring. But now with this small child smelling of the Louis he remembered and something so painfully different, he felt a resurgence of possessiveness and longing he'd only ever associate with a single human. 

“Yes, grampy and nana know Liam.” Ollie nods suspiciously and then points to Niall and questions, “Son?”

“No baby. Niall’s not my son.” Ollie shakes his head and leans closer to Niall who steps forward in response. Closing his eyes and breathing heavily, Ollie smells Niall. 

“Smells like mumma.” Ollie concludes and then wiggles in Jay’s arms reaching for Niall. Niall has wide eyes but reaches out to grab Ollie before he falls out of Jay’s arms. Ollie snuggles into Niall, “mmmm mumma.” Niall can feel the boys soft breaths against his neck and slowly bring his other hand up to rub his back. Children relied heavily on their senses to get through the world and were often more keen at smelling bonds between relatives and mates. Niall’s brain told him this wasn’t his child but his omegan instincts yelled at him to scent the child, which he promptly did. Scenting in general is rather intimate and not generally done between strangers but Niall didn't care and Ollie seemed to demand it. 

“Uhh..” Jay looks nervous. She knows Louis will not be happy about this but she can also see Liam freaking out. While Louis has asked them not to tell Liam about Ollie, Jay didn’t have it in her heart to lie to her other son while he was right in front of her. She found herself selfishly relieved that she no longer had to keep this secret and that her grandbaby was finally meeting his uncle. For now though, she should get Ollie out of here but she also needed to talk to her other son. So she turns to Harry, “Harry honey, you’re good with kids, right?” Harry nods earnestly from over Liam’s shoulder. Jay reasons, there’s no way Louis had something against Harry or Zayn because he’d never met them so maybe if she had one of them watch Ollie it wouldn’t be as big of a betrayal. 

“Hey Ollie, buddy.” Jay says rubbing over Ollie’s back, “Can you show Harry here Moana in the living room? He’s never seen it!” Ollie lifts his head sleepily from Niall’s neck looking over to Harry before nodding shyly. His fear of strangers being outweighed by watching his favorite movie. Harry makes quick work of grabbing Ollie, who holds tightly to Niall seemingly claiming him as his ‘mumma’ as well. Harry places the uneasy child on his hip and smiles trying to earn his trust. The boy stares at Harry in a way only small children can get away with, like he’s truly something strange but awesome, like a bug. 

Finally he reaches up back arching slightly to grab a hold of one of Harry’s loose curls, “Curls.” 

“Yes!” Harry chuckles as he disappears into the house, to give his mate some space, “Your curly too, huh.” They hear a joyful giggle and then the door shuts. 

Zayn has placed a hand on Liam’s shoulder so he could feel his breath picking up and he tearfully asks, “What the fuck is going on, Mom?” 

“Liam, don’t use that language with me.” Jay chides, “I know you’re confused and upset but let's just go inside and I’ll explain more.”

“No!” Liam demands tears coming to his eyes, “Is that Louis’ kid?” He knows the answer before his mother nods. That child is definitely Louis’. The eyes are a match and the small little dimple on his cheek are too similar. Tears leak from Liam’s eyes, suddenly grieving the years he’d lost with his family. The family he thought he could leave and return to without a single thing changed. He grieved for the trust that he’s lost from his parents and his brother. He grieves for the small and easily influenced brother he left behind and for the one that now lives on. How could he ever right the destruction he left in his wake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling a rather tense reunion coming in the next chapter or two so stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys this chapter has a domestic abuse scene. Please take care of yourselves and read the tags.

Trees changing color in swaths of vibrant reds, oranges, and yellows in autumnal New England was almost as certain as the sun rising in the morning. The scientist at the University of Vermont were able to take historical data and translate it into the ‘peak’ leaf peeping week every fall. A time that brought awe to many brought utter tiredness to Louis’ bones. Tourist from all over started visiting their small town in hordes just to see the trees. In the most recent years they had also started coming to see where Liam and Niall from One Direction had grown up. As if their town had more to offer then two B&Bs, three restaurants, a meek town center, and the small foliage fair this time of year. Louis scoffed at the idea that his brother would be caught in middle of nowhere Vermont. 

Sweet Confections & Co. had almost sold out for the day when three college aged girls walked in. Louis glanced over their Instagram worthy outfits and their Staten Island accents and geared up for an awkward conversation. Louis deeply wished he’d grown less awkward with strangers since high school but if anything he’d gotten worse. He struggled with eye contact and raising his voice to an audible level. He desperately wanted to be a stronger omega for his son and often felt deep shame after most interactions.The lead girl, a beta with brunette with a bob and tortoise shell ray bans approached first, “Could I get an Iced Coffee and the apple turnover?”

Louis nodded typing the items into the cash register, “That’ll be 4.75.” 

She dug through her bag and handed a five over lingering near the counter for her two other friends to order. Louis was quick to get their orders together. Handing them out cautiously before telling them to have a nice day. The brunette looked between her two friends and finally sighed turning to Louis, “So we’re in town to see the trees and then we’re driving up to visit some friends at UVM but we heard that this is where Liam and Niall from One Direction are from. Is that true?” 

Louis paused for a second licking his lips nervously. The first time this happened he was pretty shocked but interactions like these are a dime a dozen now. Louis settled on nodding and softly saying, “Yeah, I’ve heard that.”

“Did you grow up here? Did you ever meet them?” 

“Uhh no.”

She smiled disappointed and her friend next to her, a shorter Indian girl, spoke up, “I heard Liam’s parents still live here. Do you know where they live?”

Louis shook his head and laughed he definitely wasn't going to give them his parent address, “No. I’m sure they must be rich by now living on a beach or something.” 

The girls laughed too and nodded, “You’re probably right. Thanks anyways.” Louis decided to close down after that. It was close enough to three and if he got to his parents' house before four he could spend more time with Ollie tonight. Also he promised his Da a loaf of pumpkin bread, which was the only thing left on the shelf. Turning the closed sign and packing up to leave, he sighed wearily. As he walked towards the exit he caught his reflection in the mirror like surface of the bulk fridge, coming to a quick stop he looked again. For a moment the dark circles under his eyes resembled a black eye and he shivered at the sight. The last time he’d seen that look on his face was the day he left Ollie’s dad, running in the middle of the night. 

After graduating high school, Louis’ parents gave him an ultimatum: apply for community college or move out. Louis’ Ma, Goeff, worked down at the lumber yard as a foreman, but he always regretted not getting a higher degree like his mates. He wasn’t going to let his kid go into life unprepared for the changing workforce. When Liam had told the pack that he wanted to audition for X Factor instead of going to UVM, Goeff cried. He just wanted his children's lives to be easier than his. Ultimately the pack decided that Liam could make mature decisions, so he would try for his dream and if that failed then he’d go to college next year. Even then Liam had a dream and a plan, both of which Louis lacked. 

Louis wanted to get a job at a local market and just slide through life. So when he heard this ultimatum he scoffed, prepared to play chicken. No way they’d kick him out. All summer he worked maybe fifteen hours a week and hung out around the old trails near the park in town. Mountianview had many disadvantages but sitting at the foot of the mountain wan not one. He’d mostly just hike around and sit reading lazily near the waterfalls and cliff faces. Sick of Louis’ lackadaisical attitude and outright disregard for their wishes the pack felt that they had no choice but to scare Louis straight. So when September first rolled around that year, they told him that he wouldn’t be living here anymore if he didn’t apply to school. Louis cried out of frustration, he he had just been rejected from school and he didn’t understand why his parents were pushing this so hard. Louis was shocked but his anger made him indignant, promising he’d never see them again and that he hated the whole family, if they followed through with this promise. They expected to have him back apologizing and starting his community college applications before the end of the night. 

Louis found himself homeless for all of three hours before Oliver, his high school boyfriend, came to the rescue. After Oliver found Louis leaning against the school back in April of his sophomore year, he took a special interest. After a year of Louis following Oliver around like a lost kitten, Oliver finally asked him out and they started a tenuous relationship. Oliver found Louis prudish and he often rolled his eyes when Louis would go off on tangents about transcendentalism. He couldn't understand Louis' fascination with men who'd lived hundreds of years ago. Louis begged Oliver to go on a hike with him which Oliver thought was just an excuse for them to have sex in the woods. When he put the moves on Louis while sitting in front of a waterfall, Louis pushed him away telling him he wasn’t ready. Oliver just rolled his eyes and pushed Louis down claiming he thought he was playing hard to get. When Louis started crying Oliver just rolled his eyes and stormed off, later telling Louis he was such a baby. 

After graduating a year before Louis, Oliver moved to New Hampshire to work at his uncle's car dealership. Oliver had the personality and wit to sell a man his own shoes, so luxury cars were no stretch. He was funny and charming with straight white teeth and a flawless face. He had that traditional Alpha charm that left omegas breathless in so many blockbuster movies. After he’d left, Louis was sad but they kept in touch and even went on a few dates but the hour drive was enough to sizzle out their relationship. Mutual friends of the couple claimed they weren’t surprised, the pairing never really made sense anyways. But when Louis called on that first day of September crying, Oliver without hesitation got in his car and ran to Louis. 

Oliver brought Louis back to New Hampshire with him and true to his promise, Louis didn’t speak to his parents for almost a year and a half. The first few months were great and liberating, with Oliver working and Louis cooking and cleaning at home. They played house so seamlessly, but after the newness of the situation wore off Louis decided he wanted to work. Oliver dismissed the idea a few times saying he shouldn’t have to work, that Oliver was a provider. Oliver would support him, but with that ‘support’ came control. Louis couldn’t buy anything on his own and he couldn’t talk to others without Oliver around. When Oliver found out Louis still had his Facebook account he broke Louis phone out of anger, later claiming it was an accident. One time at the supermarket Oliver smacked Louis’ hand for reaching out to grab a candy bar. He’d always had a sweet tooth and he didn’t think Oliver would mind. His boyfriend admonished Louis who rubbed his smarting hand, telling him he should ask first like a good omega. 

The first time Louis tries to leave was three months in, after Oliver backhanded him across the cheek after making fun of his tie. Oliver corners him in the bedroom as Louis starts packing, quickly emptying Louis’ progress onto the bed. 

“You’re not going anywhere, Lou.” He states cooly but with threatening intentions lying just below the surface. 

“I want to go home, Oliver.” Louis’ tone is placating but that washes over leaving Oliver untouched. 

“They don’t want you there. Remember?” Oliver takes a few steps closer, backing Louis against the wall. His hand resting firmly on the wall blocking Louis’ view of the exit. 

“They’ll take me back.” Louis states certainly, “I’ll enroll in college and they’ll let me live there again.” 

Oliver barks out a laugh at that, “You don’t seriously think you’ll get into any college, right?” Louis blushes at this tucking his chin into his shoulder at the harsh tone, “Louis, you almost failed sophomore year. You’re GPA was a 2.5. You got rejected from three colleges. You won’t get into anywhere and you’ll be homeless again.” Louis shakes his head at that tears pooling in his eyes. Oliver grabs Louis’ chin forcing him to look into his cruel blue eyes, “If you leave, I won’t come running again.” 

Louis tilts his head in a completely omegan way lips trembling softly, “They’ll take me back.” 

“Is that a bet you want to make, Louis? Your brother is so successful compared to him you’re just a liability.” Oliver tilts his head and raises his eyebrows suggestively, “Unlike your parents, I would never ask you to do something you so clearly can’t. Omegas like you weren’t made for working and academics. I’ll take care of you Louis.”

“I could go back to school if I wanted to.” 

“Again, I ask.” Oliver rolls his eyes and leans closer, “Is that a bet you’re willing to make?” Oliver’s jaw is tense and his hand tightens ever so slightly leaving red marks in their wake. Louis looks between Oliver’s eyes and realizes he’s right. His parents hadn’t reached out in the few months he’d been gone. Later he learned that Oliver blocked their numbers when he bought him a new phone. He’d always been difficult maybe they were better off without him and Oliver could take care of him. He made a good living and he didn't cheat. If anything he just loved Louis too much. Maybe, he could just try to be a better omega. 

“I’m sorry.” Louis finally responds biting his lip and softly nudging his chin into Oliver’s hand more. 

“Mmmm. Good omega.” Oliver purrs nudging his nose against Louis’ temple, “Tell me what you did wrong?” 

“I tired to leave you.” Louis states looking up to Oliver asking if that was enough. The tilt of his head and his steely demeanor tells Louis he should continue, “I was naughty. I spoke out of turn and I was disrespectful.” 

This seems to please Oliver more so he chooses to finish, “You can be such a good omega when you want to Louis, I know that. How will you show me your sorry?” Louis knows what he wants. Oliver derives sick pleasure from Louis’ submission. Louis was already gentle natured but Oliver wanted even more, like he’d only be happy once Louis was a mindless drone. Louis sank to his knees with tears streaming down his face and he slowly unbuttoned his alpha’s pants. Seeing Louis down on his knees crying struck something in Oliver so he chose instead to pull Louis up. He makes quick work, picking him up and placing him on the clothes covered bed. Louis’ eyes were glazed and spacy, he was close to dropping, and Oliver took that moment to act freely. He undresses Louis and and fucks him slowly. Oliver knew Louis would go to planned parenthood while he was at work if they had sex without a condom so he slipped one on but not before tearing it just a little. He’d keep Louis anyway he could, and he knew that the threat of homelessness wouldn’t keep him complacent for long. 

Louis’ parents worried endlessly not knowing if he was dead, homeless, or whatever, even hiring a PI to look for him after two months but he even came up with nothing. The three felt guilt for kicking their eighteen year old omega out for such a stupid reason. Especially, looking back, they knew that Louis was always slow to meet traditional milestones. They should have been more patient. They played chicken and they’d lost.

One night the pack was watching One Direction play SNL, they smiled softly at their eldest sons band. Cuddling with Goeff on one end of the couch and Karen on the other with Jay laying across them both. From their spot on the couch when they saw headlights pull into their driveway. The trio looked between them not having any idea who could possibly be visiting at this time. Maybe they were just turning around and when the lights vanished they assumed that was the case. Instead there was a timid knock at the door, moments later.

Geoff was the first to get up throwing his mates a confused look before making his way to the door. His two mates settled back into their couch when they heard a gasp, “Oh my God.” At that they rushed to the hallway and found Goeff and their youngest son standing in the doorway holding a small child. Louis looked thinner then when they last saw him and his head hung low. With a timid look the trio saw a dark bruise under his eye and a busted lip. Karen’s alpha instincts kick in and she’s in front of her son in no time gripping his chin. Louis flinches harshly gripping the baby, who couldn’t be more than six months in this arms. 

“Who did this?” Karen growls softening her grip a little. Louis finally meets her eyes and she had never seen a more defeated look. A sob escaped Louis’ lips and Jay is quick to grab the small child who begins to fuss. Karen has Louis is her arms in an instant. They can smell the child is Louis’, the implication of this enough to break their hearts. Louis was 19 and he’d been pregnant and gave birth without his parents support. A time in his life, Louis and his parents would never get back. Their first grandchild brought into this world in the middle of a stupid feud. They didn’t know if they’d ever be able to overcome the weight of their decisions on their conscience. They’d failed their son, but they wouldn’t make that mistake twice. 

When Karen pulls back she notices the dark purple bite mark on her son's neck, unmistakably indicative of a failed bonding. Karen reaches for it and when her fingers barely brushed it he jolts back in pain. Her fingers feel like a hot iron across Louis’ skin. Louis’ lips tremble like he’s frozen before he brokenly asks, “C-c-can I please come home?” 

Liam, Zayn, Niall, and Jay are sat around the small table in the kitchen used for informal dinners, “How could you let this happen, Mom?” 

“We didn’t know. I mean I’m pro choice all the way so he could have made that decision but he wasn’t talking to us.” 

“What do you mean he wasn’t talking to you? That kid is like three that means Louis was like 18! Why wasn’t he talking to you? He was a child. He’s still a child. How could you let him have a child?” Liam asks indignantly. Anger building in his chest that he doesn’t know will ever be quenched. 

“Liam.” Jay replied evenly, “Louis will be twenty two at the end of the year. He’s not a child. Also this is his story and I don’t think I have the right to tell you.”

Liam rolls his eyes at those statements. Finding the whole situation ridiculous. Before he can continue his rant on why sweet little Louis was not an adult, he heard the door open. With quick footsteps he hears his Ma and Da approach the kitchen. When Goeff rounds the corner his face lights up, “Liam, I thought that was your car! When your mom told us to come home, I was wondering what was up! What’re you doing here?” He pulls Liam into a hug and Liam sighs at the feeling of his biological omegas scent washing over him. Then he feels his Da’s arms wrapping around him kissing each of his cheeks before moving over to greet his mates. 

“Ok! So now everyones here. What’s the problem?” Jay asks once everyone settles around the table including Harry who wrestled Ollie into a nap in the living room.   
“Ok” Liam feels small in front of his parents losing the confidence his anger conjured earlier, “I need to know where Louis is. I have to talk to him.” 

Liam’s Da sighs softly, “Liam, he doesn’t want me to tell you that. Did you try calling him?”

“I don’t even have his number. You guys have blackballed me from him since he was eighteen.” Liam responds in frustration, ”You didn’t even tell me he had a goddamn kid!” 

“Liam, language.” Goeff chides. 

“Come on!” Liam raises his voice, breaking as he continues, “How could you not tell me? I could have gotten him a baby shower present or been there or something!” 

“Liam.” Karen looks to her mates, “Louis wasn’t living with us or speaking with us. We didn’t know he was pregnant and he just showed up with a six month old baby. He begged us not to tell you.”

Liam puts his head in his hands, of course he did, “Ok, I’m gonna tell you something and I really need you not to hate me for it because I already hate myself for it.”

“Liam,” Niall says sympathetically, speaking up as he gulps and turns to his in laws, “This is just as much my fault. The reason we’re here today is because we had our meeting with the regulator yesterday and I have apparently already formed a bond with someone.”

The pack looks shocked at this revelation, Goeff asks, “I thought you’d only ever dated Liam?” 

“That’s true.” Niall explains. He could see his in laws opinion of him dropping. 

“What does this have to do with Louis?” Karen questions. 

“Its ok, Ni, I got this.” Liam takes back the reins looking over to his confused parents, “The only other option for this bond is Louis. Niall and Louis had a physical and emotional relationship when I was a senior in high school.” Jay and Karen share a shocked look, Liam continues, “And I asked Niall to break it off in April of that year. That’s why Louis didn’t want to and hasn't talked to me.” Karen looks mostly confused but Goeff looks between his mates guilty. 

“I actually knew that.”

“What?” Is the collective reply. Karen and Jay angry. Liam and Niall shocked. Harry and Zayn silent and awkward but supportive in the corner. 

“How could you not tell me?” Karen asks, “We were so worried. He became so withdrawn and he was barely passing his classes!”

“I didn’t know at the time!” Goeff explains turning to his alpha placing on hand over hers, “When he came back to us he told me. He was vulnerable and later he asked me to keep it between us. I wanted him to trust me again.”

“He told you?” Niall speaks up looking longingly, wanting to know Louis' perspective.

Goeff looks over to Niall sadly, “I don’t want to betray his trust but maybe someday we can talk more about it. Omega to Omega.” Niall nods sadly but with understanding. 

“Are you mad at me? For not telling you?” Liam asks smally, still seeking the approval of his parents. 

Karen sighs and looks to her mates before shaking her head no, “No, Liam. I guess that just explains some things though.”

Turning to Niall Karen asks, “Are you sure its Louis? I don’t want to dig up all this stuff just to have it be false. He's been through a lot since you last saw him.”

Niall looks between Liam and Louis’ parents, “I promise that there is nothing in this world that I want to do less than ever hurt Louis again. If you allow me to see him again, I promise I will do everything in my power to never have him feel pain again.”

Louis’ can feel himself falling into a sour mood, just thinking about Oliver does this. He tries to push it to the side and think about the next twenty four hours he’ll have with just him and Ollie. At only two and half Ollie already loved their versions of small hikes mostly consisting of trail heads and leaf collecting. Ollie searching out bugs and splashing in the cold water running from the mountain tops. As he got in his car, he felt some tension leave his body. He looked down to his phone, noticing a message from his mom but just as he went to click it his phone dropped from 25% to dead. The day was a crisp fifty degrees, and the prolonged exposure to the cold apparently caused his phone to shit the bed. Louis rolls his eyes throwing his phone into the passenger seat and leans against the steering wheel. He supposes that after buying a used phone that’s over five years old, he should come to expect this. He takes three deep breaths steadying himself, forcing himself not to let this ruin his day. 

Instead of trying to situate his cord just right so that his phone can charge using his shitty car’s outlet he chooses to just drive to his parent’s house. He can charge it there. The ten minute drive takes twenty due to the leaf peepers looking around and driving half the speed limit. Louis is tired from working six days in a row so he just weakly rolls his eyes humming along to whatever's on the radio. When he finally gets to his destination he pays no mind to the hulking Mercedes parked in the driveway behind his parent’s Subaru. If he was less exausted by the week then maybe he would have noticed. When he reaches the door, he just lets himself in calling for Ollie. 

He can hear some talking in the kitchen but its gone silent. He sees his Da pop her head out from the kitchen, “Oh, Louis! You’re early!” 

“Uhh yeah” Louis answers toeing out of his boots, “What’re you doing home so early?” 

“I actually…” Then she pauses and Jay is joining them in the hallway, “Did you get our message?” The pack decided that they’d message Louis so that he wouldn’t be so blindsided. 

“Oh yeah I saw that I had one but my phone died and you know how crappy my cord is.” Just then Ollie comes running around the corner from the direction of the living room. He was modeling two tight french braids in his usually extremely unruly hair. Louis instantly picks Ollie up, “Oh my goodness, what a handsome boy!”

Ollie giggles and points to his head, “Harry braid!” 

“Yes! Your hair is braided. It’s very nice.” 

“No” Ollie giggled at his mumma’s misunderstanding, “Harry braid!”

“Huh?” Looking over the intricate braids running over his head carefully. They look expertly done. He didn’t know any of his parents could braid but Ollie looked cute so he’d have to get them to do it more often. Considering his son had a deep seated dislike of the barber shop, his hair would probably be long for a while.

“Harry braid Ollie!”

“Umm” Louis finally turns to ask Jay what his son was talking about but instead he’s met with a frosted tipped pale skinned omega. Niall standing less than five feet in front of him, in his parent’s house, beside his parents. Niall who for all its worth hadn’t been in the same room as Louis since he was fifteen. Louis had day dreamed about this moment. At first he pictured himself better off maybe with a good job and a nice family. He would walk up to Niall and smack him across the face, who in his original fantasy had lost X Factor and was a penniless artist. Or maybe he’d be drinking a smoothie and just throw it in his face. One thing he thought he knew was that he would be angry. He thought he’d feel the anger rise like lava flowing through his cracks in the earth. Instead, Louis felt tired. No, he was tired. His head hurt and he’d just got off a fifty hour work week. The world seemed to freeze as two sets of ocean blue eyes met. He felt his head tilt and his lips part. He wasn’t ready for this. 

“I’m gonna go.” And just like that Louis is turning on his heel Ollie tucked into his hip and he’s out the door. He didn’t even grab his shoes which he deeply regrets once his foot touches down on the cool grass. He’s across the lawn in seven quick steps and he’s tucked Ollie in haphazardly to his car seat. He can recognize that someone is calling out to him but he doesn’t care to make out the words. His world is spinning and his ears are ringing like a bomb just went off next to him. He’s in his car and driving in less than ninety seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to the people who keep commenting on every chapter. I've never been super confident in my writing and hearing that my ideas and intentions are getting across so clearly is an awesome feeling. You guys are honestly giving this fic life, so thank you!
> 
> Next chapter will be the confrontation scene so thanks for sticking with me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow another hard chapter to write. Thank you for keeping with me.

Louis stares down at the unevenly faded boards on the old Townsends covered farmers porch. For just a moment he pauses and shakes the droplets from his jacket, taking down Ollie's hood. The day was dreary with scattered showers that soaked Louis' old boats through without mercy. At least Ollie had some nice waterproof boots to keep his sensitive feet dry. Louis' Da had bought the green boots with little frog faces of them earlier this year after a week straight of spring rain showers. 

The house before him was massive and ancient sitting on a marble foundation. The property hosted the only apple orchard in town. It was the original property in Mountainview sitting on a gentle hill, it overlooked the peaks on either side. For the past thirty years the farm served as the the local fall hot spot to apple pick and leaf peep. The Townsends were an elderly alpha/alpha couple that never had children, despite their deep love for them. Thus every October they’d host a weekend of family fun, with cider, apple donuts, and tractor rides.The Townsends, Laurel and Alfred, died within days of each other a few years back and the town’s tradition was seemingly ended. The following year, the town’s council felt so strongly that the tradition should continue they instituted a town fair, moving it to the town's center. They called it the the Townsend Foliage Festival and this weekend would actually mark the fifth annual event. Louis would have to remember to take Ollie after work on Saturday. 

Despite Louis, and most of Mountianview, having such fond memories of this place most people had never actually stepped inside the house. Louis could tell just from looking at it that it had been fixed up a bit. The chipping paint now sanded down and reapplied, the lawn manicured, and the roofs shingles replaced. Louis wasn’t sure why Liam would be staying here but he just wanted to get this over with. With Ollie sitting heavily on Louis hip, he asked, “Mumma, why here?”

“Umm…” Louis explained softly but with false cheer, “I have to talk to my brother and then we’ll be on our way home!”

“Brother?” Ollie said quietly then announced, “LIAM!” Except it came out more like ‘leeeyuuum’.

“Yes.” Louis sighed sourly he really could have gone a couple more years or decades without Ollie meeting Liam, “Yes, Liam is my brother. You are so smart!” Louis was truly amazed by how clever his little boy was. Growing up Louis always felt so painfully insecure when he wasn’t able to read as quick as his classmates or pick up spelling. Louis always needed so much time to process things and Ollie was just so so quick on his feet in ways Louis never was. When Louis found out he was pregnant, he prayed that his baby wouldn’t be like him. Hopeful he’d get all the good parts of his father, like his outgoing and smart nature. 

Louis works up the courage to ring the doorbell not caring that it was only nine in the morning, rather worried about the events to follow. He shifts nervously biting his lip waiting for the door to open. This wasn’t how he expected to spend his day off, begrudgingly meeting up with his brother. When the door finally swings open, Liam is standing there in low lying grey sweatpants and no shirt. Louis finds himself instantly frustrated by Liam’s perfect body especially when compared to Louis’ rather soft stomach. There were some expected differences between omegas and alphas but Liam didn’t have to make it so blatantly obvious. 

“Louis?” Liam’s voice is gruff with sleep but his eyes widen instantly, “I didn’t know you were coming. Please come in?” 

Louis nods a little uneasy and makes his way inside. The house smells like a mixture of scents so familiar but so different. He ignores Liam’s looks for a moment and inspects the entryway. The large entryway breaks off into two rooms mirroring each other on either side of the hallway. In the middle there’s a wide staircase leading up to a short segment of balcony on either side. It looked more modern than he thought it would. Louis suspects that whoever owned it now had renovated it. 

“The Townsend place?” Louis asks, his voice reedy with anxiety.

“Uhh yeah.” Liam lifts his arm above his head rubbing the back of his head anxiously. Liam’s voice is deeper than in the video Louis watched the other day. Maybe from sleep. His eyes linger on Liam’s massive arm flexed over his head. When had he gotten so big?

“I didn’t realize you could rent this place.” Louis walks over to the doorway on the right and looks into what must have been the formal living room back when the house was first built. Now the room is modernized with muted tones of grey and slate. Louis then wanders over to the other doorway seeing into the kitchen area, again with all new appliances. Maybe if he kept wandering around this house he could leave and pacify his parents demands that he go see Liam without actually talking. 

“Actually, I bought it.” Liam says uneasy, having not moved from his original place near the door. His instincts tell him to ease the movements of the apprehensive omega in front of him but he knows that remaining still is the best option.

Louis eyebrows raised at this, “You bought it? Does Ma know?” Goeff had always had a soft spot for the towns history and the architecture of this old house.

“No. Well I told him yesterday.” Liam says his head tilting as he looks over his little brothers form. Louis had grown an inch or two since he was fifteen. His face had thinned a little but overall he was very similarly his tiny little brother. Ollie, Liam had learned his name, held his head against his mumma’s shoulder, lulled into sleep by Louis’ rocking movements. “I was going to tell them once the renovations were finished.”

“Why’d you buy it?” Louis asks still not making eye contact, pacing nervously.

“The house was in disrepair after they died and they didn’t have any relatives to leave it to so I got it for a steal. I thought maybe I’d raise some kids here or at least visit sometimes. Also Ma always loved it. Maybe they could live here. I don't know.”

Louis nods looking around the entryway. Louis could feel uneasiness growing under his skin. He didn’t like the reminder of how incredibly underachieving he was. An unmated single mother, working a minimum wage job. Liam bought his parents a house and Louis could barely remember to get them an anniversary card. The conversation was so painfully casual, it reeked of a familiarity he knew no longer existed between himself and his brother, so he sighed, “Look, Liam, I didn’t want to come but mom said she wouldn’t watch Ollie if I didn’t speak to you, so could we just get it over with.” 

“Oh, I didn’t ask her to do that, Lou.” Liam explains feeling guilty that Louis felt pressured into this meeting however inevitable it was. Louis shrugged not exactly convinced either way. 

“Is there somewhere I could put Ollie down so we can talk? I don’t think he needs to sit through this.” Louis rocks again. 

“Oh yeah.” Liam nods thinking about the options, “Would you mind if Harry watched him again?” 

“Harry?” Louis questioned.

“He’s umm.. my mate.” Liam explained, “He braided Ollie’s hair yesterday.” Louis nodded softly chewing over the fact that someone had touched his son. He wanted to find himself uncomfortable but he trusted his parents to protect Ollie. And ultimately he knew Liam was a good judge of character or at least he used to be. Finally he nodded. 

Liam walked over to the base of the stairs and hollered up, “Hey Harry! Could you help me down here?” 

Less than a minute later a curly haired Alpha has rounded the corner and is jogging down the stairs saying, “Really, Li? I don’t think the toaster is that hard to use.” He stops halfway down the stairs when he sees a small Louis standing in the corner. He has a guarded look in his eyes and a nervous twitchy demeanor. “Oh, hi there. You must be Louis.”

Louis looks over the Alpha in front of him. He’s taller and bigger then Liam by an inch or two. His long hair is tied up into a loose bun on the top of his head and he's sporting an easy smile. Louis nods in response and Ollie is wiggling in his arms and he points to his hair and saying, “Harry look!” The braids had fallen out during his rest last night but the remnants could still be seen in tight kinks throughout his hair. 

“Oh wow bud!” Harry comes to stop in front of Louis, invading Louis’ space a little, “Do you want me to give you braids again?” To which Ollie nods excitedly. Louis is extremely reluctant to hand over Ollie to Harry no matter their familiarity. Harry looks over the guarded omega and softly smiles. Harry knew that despite his rather genial personality his towering figure could alarm omegas. He was large and he had to actively work to make himself smaller to ease those around him. That was one thing he liked about Niall, from the moment they met he never made Harry feel like he had to make himself smaller. 

“I’m Harry. Your brothers favorite Alpha mate.” He settles on reaching out a large hand to Louis. Louis looks the hand over suspiciously but takes it eventually. Harry knew he lacked many virtues but patience was not one of them and he was willing to be patient with Louis. The man who entranced his omega so fully. 

“He has a favorite?” Louis asked disbelievingly. He’s pretty sure Liam doesn’t have a less then straight bone in his body. He seriously doubted Liam had opinions on the people he shared Niall with. Honestly, Louis couldn’t even understand why Liam was in a pack at all. Historically he hadn’t been very fond of sharing his omega. Maybe he’d signed his soul away to Simon Cowell to get a contract after coming in second in X Factor?

“Oh yeah! He can’t get enough. Right Li?” Harry winks his voice drawls low and playfully. Louis looks around Harry to Liam and raises his eyebrow in question. 

“Oh yeah.” Liam found himself lost in the strange interaction. His two worlds were colliding like two astronomical bodies moving so slow but so fast. “Harry would you watch Ollie while I talk to Louis?”

Harry smiles at that and nods enthusiastically, “Of course!” Harry doesn’t reach for Ollie in an attempt to ease Louis discomfort, Louis could have control here. Louis finally sighs and hands Ollie over who easily moves to Harry. Harry smiles and begins to walk towards the stairs mumbling to a giggling Ollie about curls and braids. 

“Can you send Niall down?” Liam asks as Harry reaches the stairs and Harry nods.

“Wait.” Louis requests and Harry freezes. Louis turns to Laim, “Does he need to come? Can’t you just talk to me?” The pure desperation in his voice makes the pain from the old and unhealed wounds palpable. Harry can instantly tell that Louis is not over Niall.

“He needs to be here for this, Louis.”

“Ok.” Once Harry is up the stairs and has disappeared around the corner there’s a five second break where Louis feels his anxiety build. Ollie acted as a shield of sorts, forcing Louis to be braver. He could hear feet trotting down the hallway above and then Niall is at the top of the stairs. He’s dressed in boxers and an oversized tee shirt and he has a searching look in his eyes. Louis is reminded instantly of their first kiss and he blushes ever so slightly and ducks his head. Niall is down the stairs quick and is making his way over to Louis. 

“Why don’t we talk in the living room?” Liam grabs a hold of Niall’s elbow, shooting him a look, before he can bee line across the entryway to Louis. Louis nods and follows the pair into the living room. Liam drags Niall to the love seat, while Louis settles on the oversized chair across from the pair. Louis felt numb, the whole situation surreal. Less than 48 hours ago he was crying watching a video of the pair in a dark studio apartment and now they were here in front of him in their huge farm house. 

“You’re blonde.” Louis states looking Niall over timidly eyes jumping from the pair to the floor periodically. Louis felt as if he stared too long then the weight of this reunion would set in. Niall knows he’s talking to him but his mind is short circuiting. Yesterday, the plan was to wait in the kitchen until the parents eased Louis enough into some semblance of mediation. But when he heard Louis walk in and call for Ollie he threw the plans out the window. Louis’ soft voice set off something primal in him and he was up and staring at Louis talking to his son. Louis’ eyes even from across the room held a tiredness and sadness that Niall wanted nothing more then to qualm. Even now Niall could feel the tension in the omega sitting across from him. When he locked eyes with Louis he felt like he was submerged in water, all of his senses momentarily numbed replaced by a hum. Like electricity running across the room, Niall could feel their bond soft and comforting. He wondered if Louis could feel it too.

Niall had so many things he wanted to say but talking about his hair color wasn’t one of them so he replied, “Uh yeah.”

Louis blushes and explains his reasoning, “I saw an interview and you were brunette.” 

“Oh yeah. I went natural for a while. Did you like it?” Niall asks genuinely willing to change any part of himself to suit Louis. Louis blushes at this and chooses not to answer. Louis couldn’t believe this. He day dreamed about this moment going so different. Louis supposes he has no right to be angry and that’s why he can’t work it up. Niall had chosen Liam over him six years ago and that was final. So much had changed but Louis found, frustratingly enough, that his hurt remained the same. But Louis wasn’t a fifteen years old anymore.

“Is this like some sort of A.A. seeking forgiveness thing before you get bonded?” Louis asks incredulously, “Trust me, I’m over all of it.” Louis is most definitely not over all of it but he didn’t want to sit here and talk about all of this anymore. Maybe he’d be ready to talk more about it in like five years but not now. He would have been happy just avoiding Liam during his unexpected visit but his mom blackmailed him into this meeting. 

“What?” Liam is thrown off, “No. Niall and I aren’t addicts or whatever but we do need to talk about the past.”

“I’m not really interested.” Louis finally says defeated. Louis could feel tightness in his chest and he subconsciously rubbed over his sternum to self soothe at the idea of the conversation they were about to have. Louis assumed it’d be about THAT time and how they wanted to get over it and be a family again. Louis wasn't interested. He didn’t need the awkward Thanksgivings with forced smiles. He would be very happy simply continuing on with his life more or less 100% One Direction free. Unfortunately, this movement had tugged the collar of his shirt down a smidge and that was all he needed to accidentally reveal his failed bond mark. Dark and heedy as the day it was made. Niall felt a snarl grow in his chest and he was up before Liam could notice the mark or stop him. 

Suddenly in front of Louis, Niall had a crazed look in his eyes that Louis quickly tried to pull away from. His back met the the soft chair firmly and Niall took that opportunity to place a hand on either side of Louis. Head tilted in a completely animalistic way he searched for Louis’ mark. Louis tucked his chin into his chest to hide it but Niall wasn’t having any of that. Louis had had two people touch his mark since he got it and both times it resulted in an unbearable pain so when Niall reached for it he flinched and made a scared whine. Liam was up and moving towards the pair ready to tear Niall away but he was stopped in his tracks. 

Niall had grabbed a hold of the nape of Louis’ neck gently but firmly pulling his head to the side. Staring down at the offending mark on the side of Louis’ neck, he brought his warm palm to rest heavily against the mark. Louis felt it like a shock through his system, gearing up for pain but being met instead with pleasure. His eyes rolled back and he let out a loud and breathy moan. Louis could feel Niall deep in his bones. His breathing picks up and Niall leans down to nuzzle his nose against the dip where his shoulder meets his neck. Smoothly he folds himself into Louis’ lap scenting him while aggressively whispering possessively word like ‘mine’ and ‘mate’. 

Louis felt overwhelmed and he could feel his head swimming and his eyes lids drooping. He knew he was going to drop soon and he fought it tooth and nail. His mind reeling but his body sagging heavily at the unnervingly comforting weight on his lap. He could hardly see through a watery curtain of tears, tears of pleasure and panic. He found Niall’s blue eyes, holding him in place. “Who?” Niall growled in an utterly dominating way, reserved usually for Alphas. Louis couldn’t process the question and merely whined pathetically. 

Liam was shaken from his inaction when he noticed Louis’ displaying clear signs of dropping. It was incredibly inappropriate for Niall to initiate this. Dropping your mate was something intimate and beautiful but Niall wasn’t Louis’ mate, not in Louis’ eyes anyways. While it came down to biology and pheromones, in the modern world it was supposed to be a negotiated act and this certainly wasn't consensual. In addition to this, it wasn’t safe or common for an omega to drop another omega. Liam was on Niall in a moment but when his hands land on his mate, Niall whips around and growls at him ferally. Liam looks between his omega and his brother and realizes he’s in over his head. He shouts for Zayn who comes running at the tone and urgency. Harry staying back so as not to alarm the small child. 

Liam finally grabs Niall into a basket hold. Pinning his arms to his side, Niall is wiggling to get back to Louis. Louis who still sits in the oversized chair has curled into himself, knees to chest and head hiding deep in his lap. Louis feels himself shaking and suddenly there's an Alpha next to him, one he’d never met before. Zayn panicked, and tried to grab Louis’ neck to drop him fully but Louis instead pulls away with a cry. Liam held Niall back as Zayn leaned over a cowering Louis, mid drop. Resisting a drop is draining on an Omega, mentally and physically. Liam brought his lips to Niall’s ear whispering, “Look Niall. Louis is scared. You are scaring him. Calm down.” Niall relaxes at Liam’s words as they filter into his mind. 

“Can I help him?” Niall begs crying softly. Liam and Zayn look at each other, Zayn iis completely lost, the situation had escalated so quickly neither knew what to do. The formation of spontaneous bonds was so uncommon that there was no predictable behavior that they could have looked for. Omegas don’t react like this. This behavior was possessive and frightening. 

“Can I try first please?” Liam asks and Niall nods. He slowly lets go of Niall who stares longingly at Louis but keeps his distance. Zayn and Liam switch places and Liam leans closer to his brother. 

“Louis, can you hear me?” Liam asks and Louis' trembling slows a little and he pulls his head from his knees. Louis’ eyes are distant but scared. He nods hesitantly.

“Louis you’re dropping right now.” At this Louis begins to cry silently unable to put words together. “I don’t want you to get hurt. Will you let me help you?” Louis’ bottom lip trembles and Liam can smell fear rolling off him. Louis finally nods, it’s scary for an Omega stuck in this twilight zone. Liam wouldn’t let Louis be left adrift, so he slowly reaches out as Louis stares on with wide unblinking eyes. His hand rests on the back of Louis’ neck and Louis crawls onto Liam’s lap, small and scared. Once he settles, Liam squeezes gently and scents Louis’ softly and his brother is down. 

The first thing Louis realizes is that he’s warm, a comfort similar to being wrapped in a soft blanket on a cold windy day. Like an eddy in a swift river, there’s chaos so close but it just narrowly sweeps over Louis missing him altogether. He blinks his eyes lazily and sees Liam in front of him, oddly enough his lips are moving but there’s no noise. Louis’ world is silent and he kinda likes it. Louis’ brain then tries to connect thoughts together but he’s moving sluggishly. He came here to see Liam, check. Obviously he saw Liam, he’s right here. Looking down he sees he’s straddling his brothers lap, odd. His head tilts and his face scrunches, eyes heavy and begging him to close them once more. So he saw Liam but then what? He can’t piece together his day at all. Oh wait, Liam is talking again. This time Louis can feel the words rumble through the parts where their chests are touching causing a lazy smile to slide over his lips. Liam’s voice was deep now. Louis thinks back to the first time he heard Liam's voice crack and how embarrassed the fourteen year old Liam had been.

Where is Ollie? Louis suddenly begins to panic. Where is his son? And like a diver exploding from the depths of the sea he breaks the surface. Sound and sense rushing back to him. His hands come up and he pushes himself off his brothers lap, stumbling backwards. Mind whirling, he hears three separate voices saying his name, but his eyes come to rest on Niall and he’s livid. The moments prior to his first drop in almost three years come back to him and he’s beyond pissed. Niall rises and looks to the other omega standing just two feet away. Louis felt his anger rising, finally the response he so desperately craved. He was angry. His soul darkened every day over the past three years and Niall had the audacity to walk back into his life like nothing was wrong. Then he thought he could touch Louis, like Louis was some doll he could play with and then abandon without any consequence. 

Louis doesn’t even think of the ramifications of tackling an omega surrounded by his three alpha mates, but there he is. They tumble to the ground with Louis on top, Niall barely fights it completely surprised. Louis brings his hand back and lands a sharp and powerful smack across Niall’s cheek. The room is silent for four long seconds in which Niall brings his hand to his cheek and turns to look up at Louis. Not quite frightened, just shocked. Then Louis is doing it again but to the other cheek. Niall’s mouth drops in surprise and hurt. 

After three more rapid fire blows Louis holds a single finger up to Niall’s face, “You listen here, Niall James Horan!” Louis starts anger leaking from each and every word seethed out, “You don’t get to touch me like that, do you understand me? I’m not some desperate fifteen year old you’re hiding in the back of the library anymore.” Niall feels tears come to his eyes his chest is heaving erratically as Louis’ stare burns into him, “Don’t you ever lay a hand on me like that again.”

Looking over Niall, Louis shakes his head and gets up, wildly he searches out the three alphas in the room, who’ve just watched Louis slap their omega. It’s all happened so quickly they hardly have time to react. Louis eyes land on Harry, breathing harshly, “Where is my son?” 

Harry nods and points to the door silently telling Louis to follow. Louis turns and follows, leaving a stunned Zayn and Liam sitting on separate couches and Niall resting on his elbows still on the floor between them. They’d really fucked this up. Louis follows Harry up the stairs but pauses dumbly as Harry turns to Louis outside a thick wooden door. Harry holds his hands up with the intensity of someone placating a hostage situation his head tilted in a calming way.

“Ollie is through this door, Louis.” Louis nods jerkily, just noticing his obvious trembling, a consequences of the adrenaline rush associated with coming up too quick and slapping the man who’d broke your heart. 

“Louis, you’re shaking.” Harry says softly, “Can I give you a hug, just to settle you. I don’t want Ollie getting worried.” Louis looks over Harry both sluggishly and with great mistrust, but Louis knows he needs this to settle the tremors. He needs his touch like a fish needs water, so he nods slowly. Omegas crave touch and Louis had been practically touch starved for the last three years which sucked but he managed. But after a sudden drop like the one Niall had just forced on him Louis couldn't hold back. Harry then reaches slowly in case Louis wanted to back out and draws Louis into a hug, to which Louis responds stiffly. Harry was large but surprisingly soft, which Louis sunk into after a moment. Harry’s scent and soft grazing over Louis' sides and back was enough to cut the edge. Louis feels the tug of relaxation as Harry’s warmth envelops him and he wants nothing more than to settle here. But he can’t. Harry wasn’t his Alpha and Louis needed to leave. 

Harry pulls back once Louis stops shaking and holds his shoulders in his large grip finding his eyes, Harry whispers, “What Niall did was wrong Louis.” Louis feels relief at these words and Harry's imploring look, he craved the calmness that came with an Alpha telling him he was right, “No one has the right to touch you or do anything to you that you don't want.” 

Louis nods at this, whispering roughly,“Y-y-y-yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Harry continues with a soft smile, “Just because Niall is an omega doesn’t make his actions any less serious.” Louis nods at this. The conviction in his actions resolving. Louis had lost his bodily autonomy once to a man who thought he could possess Louis’ spirit. He wouldn’t lose it again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I was going to post last night but then I realized the chapter I wrote wasn't right for the moment so I'll probably use it later. 
> 
> Also I started a tumblr? Not sure if anyones interested. Looking for more people to follow so if you're on there add me? My username is 'thatsoundsgud'! 
> 
> Thanks! Hope you enjoy.

Niall sat low and heavy on the couch like the indicted before a grand jury. His palms are sweaty and he could feel the blood rushing in his ears. He knew what he did was wrong and that he should be punished but he hated being punished. Really old fashioned couples use physical punishments often and for small reasons. Some omegas claim it makes them feel better but Niall mostly disagrees. For the pack physical punishment had been used sparingly on only two occasions. The last time had been after Niall had screamed and shouted at a crew member after a particularly long and stressful day. Niall didn’t like being spanked but he knew he deserved it from time to time. His alphas, three tall and overbearing men, stood in front of Niall, like a semi circle of muscles and frowns. 

“I’m sorry.” Niall finally says small. 

“Niall. What you did is extremely inappropriate.” Harry is the first to speak up. He couldn't believe his sweet and sensitive omega was capable of such a violent act.

“I didn’t mean to. I didn’t even know I’d be able to drop him like that. I just saw the mark and I got so mad.” Niall looked up to Liam, “Liam, he has a failed mark! Someone put that on him!” 

“That doesn’t excuse your actions, Niall.” Harry continues, “You’ll be lucky if Louis ever talks to you again.”

Niall starts crying at this his voice whiny, “I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s not about intention Niall. You violated Louis in a way that is unacceptable. Could you imagine how terrible it would feel to be forced to drop in the way that you forced Louis?” Zayn asks.

Niall shivers at the idea. Louis had changed so much over the past six years that he was practically a stranger. Niall had only ever dropped with his alphas in the privacy of a hotel room or one of their many houses. He was always brought up gently and taken care of lavishly after. The one time he dropped from stress before a concert, he was still surrounded by his Alphas but he remembers feeling violated. Like anyone could have seen him and he wouldn’t have known. What he did to Louis was inexcusable and he wouldn’t be able to shake the guilt unless he was punished. Nodding, “I think I should be punished but, Liam, could you check on Louis? I don’t think I'd be ok after that.”

Liam nods at this allowing his mates to handle the punishment while Liam fished out his phone to call his parents. He’d have to beg them to give him Louis’ number or address.

Fortunately, Ollie was seemingly unaffected by the events of the day as Louis tried to mask his hurt and panic. When Louis was still with Oliver he often felt out of control, which resulted in him dropping out of stress. Oliver wasn’t always the most comforting Alpha and he would make sure Louis was up and then he’d move on. Louis was quiet used to little to no after care so he shouldn't be as affected as he is. Oliver would comment that that made him a good omega, but Louis knew from health class that this could seriously affect an omega. Omega’s didn’t need to be dropped too often and it even could be detrimental to their mental health. Louis knew on the other hand, that not dropping for three years was just as bad but there’s a lot of trust you put into that act. Louis didn’t have a lot of trust to spare lately. He hadn’t had an intimate partner since Ollie’s dad. But clearly waiting as long as he did, left him vulnerable to being dropped by an Omega. Louis wasn’t even sure that could happen but he shook it off. 

After being left alone in the room for an undetermined amount of time, Ollie was restless and wriggling when Louis got to him. Now in Louis’ arms they made their way to the car. Louis struggled to figure out how long he was down but by the time they were in the car buckled it was already noon. He'd lost most of his only day off this week to this madness. Louis had wordlessly left the pack, moments earlier and he didn’t plan on ever going back. 

He decided to hit the market before going home to settle on this long a dreary day. At the store, Ollie kicked out at Louis when he tried to put him in the cart, whining angrily at not being carried. Then in the produce section, Louis handed Ollie a banana from the free children’s bin. Peeling it he brought it to Ollie’s mouth who was still pouting and glaring at Louis. Ollie hit it from Louis’ hands and it landed with a wet thump on the ground. Louis looked to Ollie a little frustrated, “Baby boy, be good for mumma. We can go home soon!” 

Louis bends down to pick up the uneaten banana looking at other shoppers bashfully. Ollie grows frustrated that Louis wasn’t paying attention to him now, shaking and verbalizing dissatisfied. “Mumma!” Ollie screeches. Louis sighs and thinks maybe he wasn’t hiding his anxiety as good as he thought. Children were so sensitive to their parents emotions and often they don’t have developed coping skills so they threw tantrums. A middle age omega in the corner is giving Louis an annoyed look, judging Louis as an omega and a mother. Louis knew he looked disheveled and that Ollie didn’t look the most put together, with a mismatched pant and shirt combo, but he wasn’t a bad mom. Louis just sighs and decides to grab a few snacks and leave before he gets the children's protective services called on him. 

Ollie continues to act out and Louis just tiredly tries to calm his worries. Ollie was usually such a well behaved child, but he was just that: a child. He was young, impressionable, and sensitive and Louis knew that today wasn’t easy. The rain made his hair sit heavily on his head and his pants stuck to his legs with an itch. He could sense his mummas distress and despite not being able to formulate a good reason as to why he was unsteady, he was. 

When Louis finally arrives to his apartment, he and Ollie are soaked through having only a few unhealthy snacks in their possessions. Louis was definitely going to get CPS called on him. He sighs angrily at the thought of Ollie getting taken away, but he knew his parents wouldn’t let that happen. Still he lived in fear that Oliver would attest their shaky agreement that Louis would keep Ollie. If Oliver brought the case to court, he knew that he would prove he could provide better for Ollie, making six digits a year. Louis couldn’t compete.

He dumps the two bags onto the counter and quickly moves to help Ollie undress. His soft legging like pants were drenched through along with his underwear and top. Louis reaches into the small plastic makeshift dresser, and pulls a dull yellow pair of leggings from it to show Ollie. 

“Do you like these Ollie?” Louis asks and Ollie shakes his head running around the room naked. So Louis grabs a green pair decorated with little frogs and holds them up. Ollie nods and Louis puts it down on the bed looking for a pair of underwear. Last month he was able to take a few days off to start potty training Ollie with his parents. Ollie was slow at first needing pull ups constantly but now he only needed them for when he was sleeping. Louis decided he’d put Ollie down for a nap to temper his behavior. Ollie easily stepped into the pull up and the green pants. He liked to sleep shirtless this time of year wrapped in an ultra soft blanket his nana got him from Christmas. Once Louis swaddled Ollie he was out within minutes. The soft sounds of The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland playing on the tv. Louis turned off the lights of the apartment and the rainy day drenched the room in a comfortable but not overpowering darkness. 

He was running low on Ollie’s clothes so he’d have to bring a load to his parents tomorrow. Unless, Liam was still there. Maybe he could stretch what he had for a few more days. How long could Liam possibly be here for? Louis settles for putting his meager groceries away and cleaning the dishes in the sink. Then he scrubs the floor boards, windexs the windows, and sweeps the small segment of porch under the overhang outside the door. Cleaning had always been a physical and practical outlet for Louis’ anxiety. 

Louis is elbows deep in bleach and drano, cleaning the bathroom, when it occurs to him that Niall, essentially dropped him. Niall, an omega, dropped him, also an omega. The idea wasn’t new but the impact of the statement settled on him. Although not comprehensive, all high school students have to take a health course. At a larger school they would have separate classes for each secondary gender but Mountianview wasn’t large. He’d sat through maybe a week of omega related material so he wasn’t an expert but he was pretty sure an omega couldn’t drop another omega. 

Sitting against the tub on the bathroom floor Louis pulled his phone from his pocket. His thumbs hovered over the keyboard thinking about what to type. Such a millennial move trying to solve his problems with google. Except Louis wondered in a non sequitur thought, he’s not a millennial but being born in 1997 didn’t make him a gen z either, huh. Anyways, Louis begins to type, ‘can an omega drop another omega?’

The outright answer google spits out in pulled text from the CDC website, was No. But Louis scrolls further down and finds a wikipedia article labeled Spontaneous Bonds. Louis had heard of them but he’d never met someone who had one. He’d seen them in romance movies and action movies but in those cases the pair usual knew right away. Wouldn’t Louis know if he’d had a bond with Niall. Louis clicks on the link and begins to read the section containing his key words. 

‘While unusual, there have been several reported cases of omega/omega spontaneous bonds. The bonds are marked by unusually possessive behavior from either partner, ability to induce omega space on a partner, and replacement of failed bonds.’

The article notes that this section needs to be updated with more information and sources, which Louis rolls his eyes at. Of course, there’s all sorts of research and medical practices for Alphas but nearly nothing for Omegas. Louis feels sick. Niall had almost dropped him after jumping on him like a wild animal. Niall had been possessive and when he’d touched Louis bond mark he didn’t feel that scalding pain. He actually felt really good, Louis remembers embarrassed by the sounds he made. Louis reaches up to brush over the mark and sucks in a breath, it wasn’t as bad when another person touched it but it was painfully tender to the touch. He couldn’t even touch his deep purple mark without it hurting so why would Niall. Well he knew why Niall and him were bonded. That had to be it.

Louis hears Ollie waking from his nap in the other room, so Louis decideds to tend to that before going off the hinges. He feels like he should be angry or some type of strong emotion but he just feels numb. He finds Ollie sitting up in bed looking confused. Louis and his mom had Ollie on a structured sleep schedule but Louis had just let Ollie sleep for three hours longer than usual and it was dark now. Louis loved Vermont but getting dark at six in just the first days of October was not one of those reasons. He dreaded the approaching days of darkness at just the first moments of four in the afternoon. Louis knew Ollie wouldn’t go to sleep at a good time tonight with this nap but he needed the time to clean and think without worrying if Ollie would get into the bleach. 

Louis slips onto the mattress easily and pushes some of Ollie’s hair to the side lovingly, “Hi baby, are you hungry?” 

Ollie nods sleepily at this so Louis starts up the Elmo movie again and makes his way over to the kitchenette. Opening his fridge he looks over his limited options, he really should have gotten more at the grocery store earlier. Sighing he pulls a tub of pasta his parents had sent him home with the other day and portions some into Ollie’s favorite bowl. He sticks the food in the microwave and sighs heavily, he’d have to talk to Niall about this. Or, Louis’ social anxiety angel on his shoulder, whispered just ignore it. Maybe Niall would just move on? Clearly he'd been ignoring it for more than six years. 

The microwave beeps and he pulls the pasta finding it cold in the middle so he puts it back in again. If Louis just ignored it and avoided the pack for the next however many days, he could just keep going like this. The microwave dinged again and when he pulled it, he found it cooked through. 

“Ollie can you come here, please?” Ollie slowly rises and pads over to his mumma, who picks him up and places him on the counter, still focused on the tv across the room. Louis blows softly on the pasta and holds it up to Ollie’s lips. Ollie takes it and chews it absentmindedly staring at the TV. Louis is looking Ollie over, smiling softly at the thing he created. He didn’t need Niall to come in here and complicate everything. He was satisfied with the way things were. He didn’t need any man, not Niall, not Liam, and not Oliver. Then Louis froze at this thought, Oliver. 

After Louis got pregnant Oliver stopped hitting and belittling him. He’d kiss Louis’ stomach lovingly and wait on him hand and foot. Louis knew that Oliver had this in him and he loved to see it. All the books say that having a child doesn’t solve marital problems but Louis really thought he was the exception. Louis had been six months pregnant, when Oliver said he wanted to give Louis his mark. 

“No.” Louis had said shaking his head. 

“Don’t you want our son to come into this world knowing his parents are together?” Oliver had asked sitting across from Louis at dinner one night. 

“He’ll know.” Louis smiled softly, “The doctor said the stress of a new bond is too dangerous for a pregnant omega.”

“I know that’s what he said” Oliver sighed frustrated, “But our son shouldn’t be born a bastard.” Louis frowns at this idea of bastardom. The idea was old fashioned and closed minded. If they bonded after the kid was born it would be to the same effect. He’d have two bonded parents. It was a month later when Oliver had finally whittled down Louis’ resolve. Louis laid back nervously on the bed as Oliver hovered over him smiling genuinely. Louis remembers feeling a sick sense of impending doom wash over him, everything in his body telling him not to let this happen. 

After Oliver bites down on his neck Louis feels the pain erupt immediately. Louis knew there would be some pain at the point of contact but this was visceral. He knew something was wrong and he cried for help, to which Oliver looked back shocked. Louis could feel cramping in his stomach and knew something was wrong with the baby. The drive to the hospital was tension filled with Louis sobbing and Oliver telling him not to worry. When they arrived at the hospital the doctor immediately took Louis in and called the OBGYN on duty. It took only moments with the doctor for her to realize that Louis was having the baby tonight. Two months early. 

Louis shakes himself out of this thought but immediately jumps back to Niall. The doctor had said the bond probably failed due to the pregnancy stress but Louis knew you couldn’t form a second bond without a regulator present. Descended from the ancient practices of shamans, medicine people, and healers throughout every culture. Regulators were able to weave together the psyche’s of pack mates. Louis’ bond failed with Oliver because he already had one. He thinks back to the screaming and shouting of Oliver about Louis being a cheater and a whore. Louis always knew it wasn’t true but I guess some part of Oliver was right. He’d been taken long before Oliver got his hands on Louis. Maybe if Louis didn't already have this bond he'd be bonded to Oliver and Ollie would have a father. 

“Mumma?” Ollie asks bringing Louis back to the task at hand, feeding Ollie.

“Sorry baby,” Louis apologizes bringing another spoonful to Ollie’s lips. Louis decided that he didn’t want to go even one more hour without knowing the truth. If he thought Niall fucked up his life before then the idea of the bond being real brought a whole new life to his anger. 

Louis dresses Ollie in his purple fleece onesie before dragging him out on this cold night. He sat in his car outside the old Townsend place, I guess he could call it Liam’s house now, for a few moments thinking about what he was going to say. But the longer he sits the less courage he has, he’d need to maintain this anger in order to confront Niall. So he gets out of his car and stomps up the stairs with a confused looking Ollie on his hip. When he gets to the door he bangs on it with angry staccato. 

Harry answers the door this time with a surprised look, “Louis! What’re you doing here?”

“Where is he?” Louis asks stepping under Harry’s arm and walking into the house.

“Umm Liam?” Harry asks closing the door and eyes Louis appraisingly. Harry could tell he had an crazy look in his eyes. If Louis was his omega he’d pull him into a hug to quiet the anxiety oozing from him. But Louis wasn’t his omega. 

“Niall.” Louis finally asks smelling the air like a hound dog looking for a rabbit. 

“He’s in the back living room.” Harry says pointing to the room they’d been in earlier. Louis without a thought hands Ollie to Harry and strides meaningfully from the room. 

Ollie smiles up at Harry giggling and reaching for his hair now down for the day, “Curly!” then looking to where Louis just disappeared he continues, “Mumma mad!”

“I can see that.” Harry smiles happily bouncing Ollie up and down on his hip. Harry loved kids and knew he’d have a small litter someday. Looking down at Ollie he could see his own biological children looking like this. With curly hair and blue eyes. He sighed but decided to follow the angry omega he, as the gatekeeper, had allowed into his home. 

Earlier Louis hadn’t noticed the doorway leading into a much larger and more comfortable looking living room of the moral formal one. The downstairs area made a circle Louis realized as he noted the kitchen across the room through another doorway. His eyes hall on Niall, who cuddled into Zayn’s side with Liam sitting on the other end of a long couch clearly Harry was meant to be somewhere in the middle. All three look surprised to see Louis standing in front of them. Niall is the first to stand taking two steps forward but leaving a safe distance between them. He didn’t really want to get tackled again. Hopefully,this time his alphas would step in, no matter how deserving he was. 

“Louis?” Niall asks breathlessly. Despite seeing Louis three time over the past forty eight hours the sight of his counterpart left him breathless. 

Louis takes two steps forward and Zayn stands at this. He was shocked and slightly turned on by the display earlier, what alpha doesn’t like the idea of two omegas wrestling, but he wouldn’t let anyone beat up his omega in front of him again. Zayn puts a reassuring hand on Niall’s shoulder who sags a little in relief. Harry has followed Louis into the room holding a comfortable looking Ollie. 

“Did you know?” Louis breaks the silence but not the tension in the room.

“About?” Niall asks unsure of just where this is going.

“The bond? When you left me? When you jumped me earlier? Did. You. Know?” Louis is looking at Niall moments away from shedding angry tears. 

“I-i-i-i just found out earlier this week when we had a meeting with the regulator. I’m sorry, Louis. I didn't know.”

“When you left I felt real and physical pain. How could you not feel the same?” Louis yelled at Niall stepping even closer, “How could you not know? You made me feel like I was crazy. If you felt the way I did you wouldn't have left!”

“I don’t know, Louis. It hurt but I don’t know I just needed to be with Liam.” Louis is shaking with rage at this statement. 

“NO! You didn’t!” Louis is crying now years of unresolved want and resentment bubbling to the surface, “You needed to be with me!”

“I’m sorry, Louis. I’ve made so many mistakes but we can fix this.” 

“How?” Louis is yelling again, “You’re the reason my bond failed! I tried to move on and you just keep screwing up my life!” Niall and Louis are now just inches apart, Niall standing just an inch or two taller is looking down slightly to an indignant Louis.

“I know but you shouldn't have been with him anyways. You belong with me! We can make this work.” Harry can see this conversation isn’t appropriate for little ears so he brings Ollie into the other room and turns the tv on to drown out the yelling. Ollie looks confused and keeps turning to look over to where his mumma's voice is coming from nervously. Harry tries his best to distract Ollie with soft words. 

“What the fuck does that even me, Niall? He’s Ollie’s father! I could have made it work!” Niall shakes his head he knows he’s being unreasonable and indirectly implying that Louis shouldn’t have had his son. He should stop but he can’t. 

“It means you should have been with me from the start but we can make this work now!”

“What? I’ll just join your pack to satisfy your needs? Guess what Niall the world doesn’t revolve around you! I didn’t suffer all these years for a mistake you made just so you can come running back in whenever you please!” 

“It’s not just my mistake this bond is a two way street. We both have it. Are you seriously willing to spend forever alone or with mediocre partners just because of some stupid mistake?”

Louis shakes his head and lunges at Niall. Louis’ past six years weren't some stupid mistake it was real and painful. He wouldn’t change it for the world because he loved Ollie and couldn’t live without him. Before he could lay a hand on Niall, Liam was up and restraining Louis back to chest. 

“Louis!” Liam tightens his hold, “You can’t attack him agian, ok?” At Louis’ actions Niall has cowered into Zayn who holds him protectively, suspiciously eyes the other omega.

“Fine.” Louis huffs but Liam doesn’t let up, “FINE! Liam let me go!” At this Liam lets Louis go and he stumbles a few steps to the left. Making room between him and Liam and the other two in the room. He looks livid. “I bet you didn’t even ask your alphas.” Louis states looking between the three, “I bet you just assumed they’d be ok with letting me join.” Louis tilts his head at this meanly, “Did you, Niall?” 

Niall shakes his head, no. He hadn’t asked. In all the chaos he hadn’t asked his alphas if they would be ok with bringing Louis in. They hadn’t had a single conversation this past week that did revolve around Niall and Louis. Want Niall wanted. What Niall needed. 

Louis just shakes his head turning to his brother, “Liam you’re just as stupid as me. Niall never loved me and he probably never loved you.” Louis turns and looks Zayn up and down laughing sadistically, “or you. Niall only knows how to love one person and that’s himself. You’re a selfish man, Niall. I hate you.” At that Louis turns around leaving chaos and devastation in his wake like a hurricane going off to dissipate in the Atlantic. He finds Harry and Ollie in the next room and walks to the pair.

“Hey bud, lets head out.” Ollie pouts at this but agrees. Louis nods to Harry, “Thanks for watching him.” Harry nods and Louis picks up Ollie. Leaving the house a second time today, this time feeling less like a victim and more like the assailant. 

He pauses in the doorway when he hears Harry’s distinctive drawl, “I know you don’t know me but for what its worth I’ve never seen Niall look at anyone the way he looks at you.” Louis just shakes his head and walks out the door. Niall could fuck off.


	10. Chapter 10

Daylight finds the pack awake, never having slept. From the moment Louis walked out of the house Niall started crying which didn’t stop until almost midnight. The crying leveled off into unintelligible whimpering and at five in the morning Niall laid heavily on Zayn’s chest with a half awake Harry rubbing his back, “It hurts so bad.”

“I know, baby.” Liam sighs for the thousandth time tonight. He grew tired but he knew Niall needed to hear it.

Niall picks up his head quickly, jerking Harry’s hand off his back, “No you don’t Liam. It feels like my hearts been ripped out and my bodies on fire. You've never felt like this before!” 

“What do you mean?” Harry asks rubbing hair out of his omegas face, trying to calm him. 

“I don’t know. When I left before it felt like shit but when he left yesterday it felt so much worse.” Niall whines, “It hurt so bad.”

The alpha’s look between themselves and silently decide they need help. They’d talked about calling in a regulator before and now they thought it was time. They couldn’t let their omega suffer like this. The only issue is that Louis would probably have to be there too. They weren't sure that was going to happen anytime soon. 

“Mom, can you drop Ollie off at my place tonight? I’m gonna run to the market before it closes.” Louis asks as he steps into his car after a long day of work following a sleepless night. He felt slightly guilty about what he said last night but he doesn’t think he lied. 

“And this has nothing to do with avoiding your brother?” She asks knowingly. 

“No mom. Not everything revolves around those people.” Louis says growing frustrated. He knows he should be nicer, his mom has supplied countless hours of child care but he was grumpy. 

“Ok baby boy.” She responds loving but slightly patronizing in a way that only mothers get away with, “I’ll be there at 4 to drop him off. Is that enough time?” 

“Yes. Thank you, mom.”

With not even enough time to put the modest, but healthy, groceries away he hears a knock on the door, revealing his mom and a happy looking Ollie.

“Hello sweet boy!” Louis greets his baby taking him into his arm, “How was your day?” 

“Played with Harry and Niall!” Ollie claps and shows Louis his bracelet clearly weaved by untrained hands. Louis smiles but looks to his mom with a look of disapproval. 

“What?” She asks coyly, “They’re only in town for so long and I want to see my son.” Louis purses his lips, feeling guilty for being upset. Louis puts Ollie down and he runs over to his small toy bin under the tv. He pulls his favorite book out. He can’t read yet but one of his favorite activities is to stare at the small cartoons throughout the hardcover children's reader. Louis could sometimes hear him making up stories about the little characters. 

“What’d you guys do?” He asks as his mom follows him to the kitchen area, so he can continue to put the groceries away.

“We went on a little hike and got some lunch.” She explains looking Louis apartment over. There were some clothes strewn around and she noticed the mattress still on the ground. She and her mates had offered to get him a frame a few times but he always refused, too proud. Louis smiles at the activities, despite working so often he was glad his baby was getting some proper nurturing from his grammy. 

“That’s nice.” He finally responds. 

After another hour of Louis convincing his mom he doesn’t need a bed frame and then watching her pick up the clothes on the ground, she’s finally heading out. Louis walks her to the door and she pauses turning to look Louis over, “Louis, I know you’ve been through so much and you feel like you can’t take the chance of being hurt again but please give Niall a chance to explain himself? He was so broken up today.”

Louis rolls his eyes at this, “Who’s side are you on anyways, mom?” 

She lovingly pats her sons face, “I'm always on my family's side.” 

She claims she has some dinner guests coming so she has to be on her way. Again Louis rolls his eyes at this and shakes his head. Couldn’t Liam and his dumb mates mooch off Niall’s parents. Louis instantly feels guilty at this thought, he knows Niall’s situation but he was being petty lately. 

Louis is washing the dishes in the light of the trusty laundromat sign, after putting Ollie to bed not fifteen minutes ago, when he hears another soft knock at the door. Louis holds his breath, hoping this doesn’t disturb Ollie’s rest and luckily it doesn't. He walks to the door and peaks out the peephole seeing Liam. He’s alone so Louis opens the door sighing and standing determinedly between Liam and the apartment behind him. Louis looks Liam up and down. His fendi windbreaker alone probably costs more than Louis’ rent for three months. Louis silently raises his eyebrows wordlessly asking why he’s here. 

Liam holds up a bag of good smelling food, Louis recognizes the bag as being from one of the only restaurants in town. “I brought food and I came to check on you. The parents told me where you’re living now.” Louis nods unhappily at this. What’s to stop them from all showing up now?

“Ollie’s sleeping so I can’t really talk right now.” Louis is also tired and not just in a superficial way. He was chronically low on energy, and after yesterday’s craziness and today’s work, he knows he needs to sleep. The only thing standing between him and his bed was Liam and a few dishes in the sink. 

“Please, Louis” Liam begs, “I just need to talk to you.” 

Louis sighs, “Liam, I’m not ok. I don’t think I have it in my heart to forgive Niall right now for anything. Please. Let’s just let it go?” Louis tries to shut the door but Liam’s hand catches it. 

“Louis, you can’t just move on from this.” Liam has tears in his eyes and he has a defeated look on his face, “Please, Louis. Please let me in.” Louis’ heart tugs at this, looking over his brother he notices the dark bags under his eyes, which are rimmed red like he’d been crying. He slowly opens the door and steps to the side. Liam’s in his apartment in a single step. He takes in the apartment, small but smelling so thoroughly of Louis, it brought warmth to him. The room is dark but he can still see a slow breathing Ollie curling into the corner of the bed near the wall. His eyes traced over to the window on the adjacent wall shedding a soft light on the child. He looks over to the tv, bulky and dated, standing next to a small shabby looking plastic dresser. His heart aches as he takes in the nest Louis tried to build for him and his nephew. 

The guilt sinking in, Liam’s pack owns almost two dozen properties, one of which is literally just down the street. How could he let his brother live like this. Liam finally looks to Louis standing small in the kitchenette area. His sock covered toes tap nervously eyeing Liam. He knew his apartment wasn’t much but he wasn’t going to apologize for it. He was proud of what he’d made for him and his pup.  
Louis nods towards the only door in the apartment and Liam follows Louis into the bathroom. Once Louis softly closes the door, he whispers, “I don’t want to wake Ollie. This is the only other place. I’d say we could go outside but it’s dark and cold out there.” 

Liam nods. The bathroom was dingy but clean consisting of a tub/shower combo across from a toilet and sink. Louis sighed sitting heavily on the edge of the tub head falling into his hands. Liam shuts the lid and sits carefully on the toilet, his knees bumping slightly with Louis’ across from him. 

“I’m sorry, Louis.” Liam disturbs the air. Neither brother was certain what Liam was apologizing for. Yesterday’s events, the events of six years prior, or maybe the utterly jaded look in Louis’ eyes. A look, Liam can feel in his heart, he could have prevented. His brother was still so young but sat with such immense weight on his shoulder, his life a small and painstaking ode to Atlas. Liam became resolved that he’d do what he could to share some of that weight.

“I begged him to stay with me.” Louis states not looking up still. 

“What?” Liam asks tilting his head to hear Louis’ voice just above a whisper.

Louis looks up with tears in his eyes, “Niall. I begged him not to leave me when you told him to.”

“Niall never told me how it went down but I could have assumed. I’m sorry, Louis. I was selfish.” 

“He has to be some sort of sociopath to have just moved on.” Louis whimpers, the feelings of betrayal still so fresh, “It hurt so bad. How could he not know?”

“I'm pretty sure that's how he felt last night.” Liam states uneasily, “I don’t want to make you feel bad but he was crying all night.”

Louis just shakes his head, honestly that’s six years too late, “I can forgive you because I understand you felt so strongly, I mean I loved him too. But we had a bond. But how could I ever forgive him?”

“I don’t know Louis. But if you can’t work it out then you two, at least, need closure.” Louis nods at this. He did need closure or at least he thinks he can live with that. He could start with closure between him and his brother first. 

“I would have shared him, Liam. I would have done anything to keep him near me.” Louis continues looking at Liam pleadingly, “Why couldn’t I love him too?” 

“I don’t know, Lou.” Liam in a smooth movement sinks to his knees in front of his brother. Positioned to beg for forgiveness. His chest wedges Louis’ legs open so that Louis had the height advantage but was still close. His hands shakily move to Louis’ hips and his nose nuzzling into his stomach. “I couldn’t bear to lose him, Lou. But now I see that I’ve hurt you so bad. I wish I could go back.”

Louis looks down searchingly at Liam, their bodies so close he could feel Liam’s heat through both their clothes, “You wouldn’t have lost him. I wouldn’t have taken him from you. You’re sharing him now. How is this any different?” Louis can feel tears on his face and his nose beings to run causing him to sniffle pathetically. 

“I thought he loved you more than me.” Liam finally states tilting his head, “I could feel it.” At that Louis slouches heavily into Liam’s lap, wedging himself between Liam's body and the side of the tub. Finding himself straddling his brother legs for a second time in the last forty eight hours. Their faces resting at the same height, Louis stares into his brother's eyes a deep and warm brown. 

“No.” Louis shook his head grabbing Liam’s face with certainty, “He didn’t. He always told me he wouldn’t leave you. He loved you more.”

“I don’t know, Louis. I could feel him slipping away. I was so scared.”

Louis just doesn't believe that. In the time he'd been with Niall he never felt like he'd be his first choice. Maybe there was another reason. “Was it because I was your brother?” Louis tilts his head sadly nose just millimeters from his brothers. 

“No. T-t-that wasn’t it. I mean not in the way you think.” Liam shakes his head in Louis soft hands tears pooling where Louis’ thumbs came up to his cheek. He briefly thinks of the way his body responded to Louis and Niall all those years ago. He knew he’d be able to share, he just didn’t want to.

“It felt like no one had ever loved me more than you and I wanted someone to pick me.” Liam finally says. 

Louis scoffed at this shifting in Liam’s lap bringing a hand under his own eyes, “What? No! Anyone would pick you. I barely had any friends in school. You were homecoming and prom king. Everyone loved you. You literally have like a million followers on Instagram, everyone still loves you.” 

“You didn't have friends because you always hid yourself but when you shared even the smallest part of you with anyone they couldn’t help but love you. I always had to bare myself so fully to get the affection you got with just a simple glimpse. I didn’t stand a chance.”

“What’re you talking about Liam?” Louis face is so close to Liam’s now he can feel Liam’s breath, soft and warm, against his face. 

“Mom and Da always loved you more. And Perrie! She was three years older than you but she always made us keep you around. Then Niall. Everyone who gets to know you loves you. I just wanted someone to pick me over you. It was so selfish and stupid.” Louis tilts his head and suddenly with unsettling clarity his brother, the human being not the memory, came to fruition in front of him. Liam was insecure and sad in ways that Louis always thought he alone had to endure. Liam, larger than life superstar Liam, sat before him crying on the dingy bathroom floor. In a sudden and terribly painful burst of empathy, Louis realized he wasn’t alone in his hurt and jealousy. Liam carried a similar and aching pain. 

Louis grabs Liam’s face again shaking his head disbelievingly, “Liam, you are so smart and so kind. I’ve always looked up to you. You’re perfect and loved and anyone would be lucky enough to have the option of choosing you. Let alone have you pick them back.” Louis bottom lip trembled as he tried to impress the truth of the statement into Liam’s eyes. Liam’s face changes for a moment and he blinks slowly at Louis, once, twice, and then he’s leaning forward lips taking purchases on his brothers. Louis is shocked at this and doesn’t have the room to pull away, his back already tight against the side of the tub. Liam pulls back first, the kiss hurried and nervous. 

The two stare at each other, Louis is shocked and Liam suddenly scared, “Shit, Lou, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that. That was so inappropriate. You’re so vulnerable right now and I’m taking advantage of--”

Liam is cut off by Louis’ lips, soft yet firm, crashing against his. Louis wasn’t sure this was the best thing he could do right now but he didn’t care. Liam’s lips were warm and soft and felt so right against his, why couldn’t he be selfish for once. Liam was quick to reciprocate. Louis was as smooth and responsive as he’d imagined all those times lying in his childhood bedroom after the valentines incident. Louis allowed Liam entrance into his mouth to which Liam was greedy to take.

He enjoyed the feeling of Liam under his hands, against his chest, and between his legs. With Oliver physical intimacy had always been about dominance and power, he rarely let Louis take any sort of control of either. But now here, with Liam, was different. He was gentle and there was seemingly no evidence of control on either side. Liam’s tongue even withdrew from Louis’ mouth at one point tentatively inviting Louis to explore his own. Louis was hesitant but found that he enjoyed playing the aggressor for once tracing Liam’s teeth slowly and with precision. He brought his hand tentatively from Liam’s chest to his hair and Liam gasped at the feeling of Louis’ hands on his skin. The sounds Liam was making along with his hand large and firm slipping under Louis’ shirt aroused Louis. Who rutted against Liam once and then froze. Was this crossing the line? 

Liam pulled back with determined look on his face, “Can I help you, Lou?” Again for the second time he’d asked that in forty eight hours. Louis blushes and tucks his head into his brother’s neck nodding softly while mouthing at the skin he can reach. Liam doesn’t need any more assurance then that before he pivots and grabs Louis hips to gently push him down onto his back. Laying small and unsure under Liam, he groaned at the image. 

Liam’s knees ached from kneeling on an unforgiving surface for so long so he attempted to balance himself with a leg between Louis’ and a hand on either side of his head. And there lying on the bathroom floor Liam claimed Louis’ lips again. His tongue begging entrance to which Louis softly allowed. Exploring Louis’ mouth with thorough vigor, Louis relished in the heat of Liam’s body across him and the firm feeling of his leg between Louis’. 

Liam can feel Louis’ hard length against him and changes his position to better fulfill Louis’ needs. He pulls back from the kiss for a moment and latches onto Louis’ neck, steering clear of his mark. Louis’ skin is soft and beautifully fragrant and Liam thinks he could swallow him whole. Louis' breathing comes to a climax soft and whimpering Liam’s name, rutting erratically against his leg. Liam reaches down to unbutton Louis’ pants and fondle Louis through his boxer briefs. Louis is a mess below Liam, arching up into his hand and body.

Liam roughly nips at Louis’ ear whispering, “Are you gonna come for me, baby?” Louis whines pathetically eyes squeezed shut, searching out more friction to which Liam willingly give. And like an inexperienced teenager, Louis comes in his pants, panting and spent. 

Liam brings his hand to Louis’ chin gently tipping his face towards Liam’s again. Softly kissing him, “You are so beautiful, Louis. I wish I could have seen this years ago.” Liam brushes a hand down Louis’ face pushing his hair off his sweaty forehead. Louis closes his eyes and simply enjoys the feeling of praise wash over him, almost more pleasurable then his orgasm. Three years of being touch starved and lonely washed away for a few moments. He can feel his head swimming and he knows he might drop and he doesn’t want to. He feels like such a weak omega struggling to open his eyes. Pleading wordlessly that Liam will help with a soft whimper. Liam sees Louis’ head space changing and reaches a firm and grounding hand out to Louis’ cheek.

“Hey Lou, stay here with me.” His words are firm and Louis grabs onto them. He pushes himself back up, much to his relief, avoiding a drop. Sighing gratefully into Liam’s hand he nuzzels into it lovingly.  
The day catches up with Louis and he finds himself suddenly exhausted, yawning and eyes drooping unconsciously. Louis should probably think more about the fact that he’s just came in front of and at the hands of his brother on the bathroom floor. Or the fact that said brother has three mates at home that he’s just cheated on. Or the fact that technically Louis had a mate he’d cheated on, but then with that logical then Niall had cheated on him with the three of them. Did it all even out? That’s not really his problem now. He can’t even bring himself to care that Liam hasn’t come yet. 

“I need to sleep.” Louis slurs assuredly and Liam smiles and nods. If Louis was more awake he’d notice just how whipped his brother looked. Jumping at Louis’ commands.

“Ok. Lets get you cleaned up and off to bed.” Liam hops up and pulls Louis off the floor but not before grabbing a face cloth and cleaning up the remnants of their prior acts. Louis opens the door slowly to find Ollie still asleep soundly in the corner. Without a care for what Liam does next, he gently falls onto the bed, after putting on a new pair of boxers and a loose tee shirt on. Louis rolls over to face the wall and expects to hear the door open and close as Liam leaves. Instead he feels the bed dip and Louis’ back is warm with the form of Liam and he sighs heavily, shit that felt good. Liam nuzzles into Louis’ hair and whispers, “I’m gonna make things better, Louis.”

Louis wakes to a vibrating sensation near his head. He swipes out lazily at the noise which continues so he reaches for the offending object, it's a cell phone. Louis finds it now much darker in the apartment meaning the laundromat has closed, so it’s sometime after eleven. He could feel Liam still curled behind him, his arm secure and his warm hand splayed softly across Louis’ stomach. He was warm and relaxed as he brought the phone to his ear and lazily said, “Hello?” Sleep evident in his voice. 

There’s a long pause and Louis realizes that this phone is much bigger than his phone. He pulls it back and suddenly his eyes widen when he realizes it's Liam’s. "Louis?” Louis recognizes it as Harry’s worried voice coming down the line, “Is Liam there?” 

“Umm yeah. Sorry!” Louis rolls over in bed and finds Liam still fast asleep. “Liam?” Louis whispers poking him gently and Liam stirs at this and tries to cuddle closer. Wrapping his leg around Louis’ like a koala. Louis realizes Liam doesn’t have a shirt or pants. 

“Mmmm, Lou go back to sleep.” His voice is deep and it stirs something in Louis, which he instantly pushes down.

“Uhh” Louis whispers awkwardly, assuming that Harry had heard that, he holds the phone up to Liam’s face who squints in confusion, “It’s Harry.” Liam’s eyes widen at this and he jumped up with the phone checking the time on his watch. 

“Oh shit, Harry, sorry.” Pause, “Oh hi Zayn, hi Niall.” Pause, “Yeah, the time got away from me.” pause, “yeah Louis was just sleeping.” pause “No. You shouldn’t come here. I’ll come there.” pause, “ok. I love you all.” pause “mmm--hhhmm ok bye.”

Ollie has begun to stir at this disruption, having already slept six hours, Louis hoped he’d be able to get him back to sleep. He rubs his back, “Hey Ollie, baby, just go back to sleep.” Ollie nods and rolls over stretching out of his blanket. The air had turned much colder and Ollie shivered. Louis reaches over to grab ollie a long sleeve shirt pulling it over a grateful Ollie’s head. I guess this marked the official start of fully clothed sleeping season. 

Suddenly Ollie noticed Liam standing in the room and a sleepy smile slides onto his face as he sits up, “Leeeeyyuuumm! Harry here?” He looks around as if the six foot alpha was hiding in the apartment.

“Uh no, bud, Harry’s not here now.” Ollie pouts at this, already enchanted by the large and interesting looking Alpha. Louis sighs rubbing Ollie’s back again trying to lul him back to sleep.

Liam joins the pair on the bed again sitting so close to Louis they’re sharing the air around them. “Do you want to talk about earlier?” Louis shrugs not sure he wanted to, “Did I make you uncomfortable?”

At this Louis nudges his nose against his brothers, “Did I look uncomfortable, Li?”

“No.” Louis raises his eyebrows at this and turns to check over Ollie who’s fallen back into a light sleep. 

“I meant what I said.” Liam nudges his nose against Louis ear and Louis just hums, “I’m going to fix this.”

Louis pulls back and shakes his head whispering, “i don’t need to be fixed.” 

“But do you want to be?” Liam asks earnestly. 

Louis doesn’t answer instead leaning in to give Liam a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, his hand resting easy but firm against his neck, “You should get back to your mates, Li.” Liam nods sadly not pushing the issue further today. 

He arrives at the old Townsend place not half an hour later, to be greeted by his three mates standing in the entryway. It was almost one in the morning and he felt guilt settle in his stomach at the prospect that he’d made them nervous. 

As Liam toes off his shoes Zayn asks, “Did you get him to agree to a meeting with a regulator?” Liam shakes his head no, leaning heavily against the wall. The meaning of his late night meeting forgotten almost the moment he stepping into the apartment.

“What did you guys talk about?” Harry asks next. Not intending to sound accusatory but coming across so. Before Liam can say anything Niall looks between his two alphas confusedly. 

“Are we just not going to talk about how our mate smells like sex? Or the fact that another omega answered his phone?” Niall sounds angry whether he has the right to or now. The two alphas look to Liam, questions heavy in the air. 

“I’m sorry.” Liam finally says tears coming to his eyes, “I think I just made this all worse.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Cow! This fic got so long! When did that happen?

In just three days Zayn went from having it all to possibly having nothing. So many packs go into their meeting with their regulator and come out in less than half an hour, ready to get bonded. The fact that their meeting went so off track in such a short time had taken years from Zayn’s life, through stress alone. To watch his mates crumble under the actions of an outsider omega was frustrating to no end. Then last night when Liam came home reeking of sex and a scent not pack at all, he panicked at the idea that the end was near. Zayn finds Harry in the kitchen the morning after leaning heavily against the counter and staring out the window at the foliage, a scene straight out of a hallmark movie. The kitchen, Harry insisted on putting into the house, was large and modern with white cabinets and dark floors.

“Hey haz.” Harry startles at this and looks away from the window to give Zayn a tired and searching look. 

“Hi Z, can I make you anything to eat?” Harry was a provider and at the end of the day he was always trying to help his mates. Zayn shakes his head and walks so that he’s within inches of Harry. Zayn had to tilt his head up slightly to meet Harry’s eyes from this distance, a fact that had made him insecure in the past but no longer bothered him. 

“What’re we going to do, Harry?” 

Harry sighs and plants a soft kiss to Zayn’s temple, “I don’t know. But I think we need to meet with this regulator though. They’ll help us through this.”

“He’s going to rip them to shreds.” Zayn’s face a testament to his worries, “There won’t be anything left for us to put back together.”

“Zayn, we have to be there for them. That’s Niall’s mate and Liam’s brother whether we or they like it or not.”

Zayn shakes his head, “I think I hate him, Harry. He was so mean to Niall and then he slept with Liam. He’s going to break this pack up.” Harry shakes his head defiantly at this. Harry would die before he let these boys slip from his grip. 

“We’ve had rough patches before, Z. We will get through this.”

“Harry, he cheated on us.” Zayn gaze jumps between Harry’s green and forgiving eyes.

“I know, Zayn. It hurts so bad to think it was so easy for him to just go over there and do that. But I really believe that he wouldn’t do it with anyone else.” Harry didn’t always like being the bigger person but he knew he needed to be right now. Zayn nuzzles tiredly into Harry’s jaw and down his neck scenting his alphas gratuitously. Harry slides his pointer finger over Zayn’s stubbled jaw and below his chin to tilt his head up, leaning in for a kiss. Zayn wraps his arms around Harry’s waist loose but grounding. He hadn’t always been so open and loving with his alpha mates, he struggled so hard battling his traditional upbringing for a long time before he’d was willing to act on his thoughts regarding Harry and Liam. It took even longer for him to initiate any sort of physical intimacy but now he didn’t think he’d be able to live without them. 

Which is why Louis scared Zayn so much. He wanted to imagine Louis as a manipulative and stony omega so often seen in film and media. The homewrecker. The villain. He wanted Louis to be so easily unlikeable but he knew life wasn’t that simple. Bad guys sometimes had redeeming qualities and good guys had bad days.

“I don’t like him, Harry.” 

Harry sighs at this, “Zayn you need to realize that there’s a good chance that Louis might join our pack. If you want to keep us together that might be the fact of the matter.” Zayn hated how reasonable Harry was, so Zayn just sighs. 

“Plus Zayn you’ve only known him for 72 hours, could you imagine if I’d just made up my mind about you after such a short time. God we were at odds for the better half of a year!” Zayn purses his lips and nods at this, remembering all the times he complained that dancing with the group was too omegan or singing all those love ballads was too gay. Cringing at the immature little boy he was, he was utterly grateful that Harry specifically Harry, his sensitive and loving alpha, had been so patient with him. 

The first time Harry gives him that look, the look that one gets before their kissed, was four years back. A short time before official courting started but after they began to sleep together regularly. Liam was off somewhere doing an interview and the three found themselves in a fancy hotel suite. The band was on tour in Asia and they were experimenting with the thought of packdom,when Harry caught Zayn’s eyes over Niall’s head. Niall was panting and nibbling at Harry’s chest and lips as Zayn took him from behind. Harry loved to be of service almost as much as he loved to be served in the bedroom, his large hand wrapped around Niall’s cock, whispering softly and with fervor. Niall finally releases suddenly and with a satisfied huff at Zayn’s command. 

With Niall sagging heavily onto Harry, he smiled happily at his omega and looked over to his alpha, beautiful and fit kneeling just inches from him. So he leaned in and placed a soft and fleeting kiss to Zayn’s mouth, who pulled back like he’d been burnt. 

“What the fuck, Harry! I’m not into that shit.” Zayn blushed and stared at Harry in horror. 

“Are you kidding, Zayn? We’re literally naked in a king size bed together in Asia. I don’t think you’re being honest with yourself.” Niall now laid passively between the two alphas on either of his sides. Looking back and forward between them, his eyes widened at the tension that wasn’t there before. 

“I’m not a faggot, Harry. Ok?” Harry sat back like he’d been physically punched. His face alight with shock before he grew steely. Niall, Harry, and Zayn could hear the, ‘like you’ lingering just at the tip of Zayn’s tongue. With tears in his eyes Harry left the room, not returning to their bed and giving Zayn the cold shoulder for weeks. 

Now standing in the kitchen with Harry, he realized his mate was right. He’d have to give Louis a chance no matter how much his body and mind screamed at him not to. It was incredibly hard to live with such uncertainty hanging over their heads. Zayn hears steps and then Harry’s lifting his head from Zayn’s hair to look over him. He can feel Harry’s voice rumble deep in his chest as he greets Liam. 

Zayn turns in his alphas arms but remains close, leaning heavily against him. The three alphas create a stand off of sorts. Last night the pack went to bed uneasy and without a much needed discussion, stuck somewhere between wanting to know the truth and remaining blissfully ignorant. Liam crosses the distance so he can lean against the island opposite his mates, “I’m sorry about last night.” Zayn can feel Harry nodding behind him and he just knows he had that soft look in his eyes, telling him it’s ok. But Zayn wasn’t sure it was ok. He didn’t know how Harry time and time again found it in him to always forgive them. He was a saint.

“I know this is a hard time for you, Liam, but what the hell?” Zayn finally says. Now that Niall wasn't there to think of maybe they could have a real conversation.

“I know, Zayn. What I’ve done is just irresponsible and wrong.” 

“Not to mention a violation of our trust. I mean if it had been with literally anyone else we’d be talking major break up. I won’t be cheated on!”

“I know.” Liam looks down like a child being lectured, “Can you forgive me?”

“I don’t know. It’s confusing because he might be our mate someday but also he isn’t. We’ve always been open. I wish we could have talked about this.” Liam nods at this. Every day he finds a new thing to regret about his past. But the worst part? He didn’t regret last night at all. Louis had looked at him so sad and so broken and Liam would’ve done anything in that moment to bring him any sort of peace. 

“Can you get him to meet with us and the regulator?” Harry asks over Zayn’s head. Always the mediator. 

“I’ll call him right now. And I’ll ask him to meet.” Liam says willing to do anything to gain the trust of his mates back. Liam takes his phone out scrolling to find Louis’ number, which he guilted out of his parents yesterday. He holds the phone to his ear and Zayn with an eyebrow raised says, “Speaker phone.” He wasn’t going to let his alpha cheat on him again. 

Liam nods and the phone rings twice before it picks up. There’s a long pause and Louis’ voice, unsure comes through, “Liam?”

“Hey Lou.” Liam’s voice cracks. 

“What’s wrong, Li.” Louis voice is calming and omegan in the best ways. Zayn suddenly feels like he’s interrupting a private moment.

“Uhh nothing.” Liam continues rubbing his hands nervously on his thighs, “Are you busy? Can you talk right now?” 

“I’m working but no one’s here so I can talk for a little bit. Look, Li, it’s ok. I’m not going to freak out about last night and I don’t regret it.”

“Ok.” Liam nods relieved but not sure how to address that in front of his mates, “I’m actually calling to talk about closure. Like what we talked about last night.” Louis sighs struck by the rebuff, did Liam regret it? He makes a noise telling Liam to continue, “I think we need to all meet with a regulator to figure this out.”

There’s a long pause and Liam thinks the line might have went dead but then Louis’s voice, small and tired, whispers, “Ok. When? I work until three or four most days so after that would be best.”

“Ok!” Liam nodded not expecting to have this conversation go so easy, “I’ll text you when I figure out the appointment time. Thank you for agreeing, Lou. This will be best for everyone.”

“Ok. And Li.” Louis sounds more uncertain than ever, “I love you.” Liam sags at this loving the sound as it wraps around him like a warm hug. Realizing He hadn’t heard that from Louis in so long. He loved his brother, maybe more than he should, so it felt good to know that he hadn’t lost it all. 

“I love you too, Lou.” Liam sighs looking at his mates with guilty eyes. The phone call is ended and Harry steps out front behind a stony faced Zayn.

“Hey, Liam.” Harry says soothingly resting a cool and calming hand against Liam’s heated cheek, “You don’t have to feel guilty about loving your brother.”

“Shouldn’t I though?” Liam asks pitifully at his every tolerant alpha.

Louis agreed to meet with the pack at five the following night, which inconveniently marked the thirteenth hour he’d been up that day. Louis was done hiding from his brother, he wanted to rebuild this relationship. Maybe he shouldn’t have done what he did last night but they could still move on. Ollie could have his uncle and Louis wouldn’t cringe every time he heard one of his songs on the radio. He really wanted to be the better person but sitting across from the four of them with Niall directly across from him he felt petty. He hated the stereotype of the cat fighting omega. But with Niall sitting across from him giving him THAT look, he didn’t think he could maintain his alleged higher ground. Despite wanting to dig that feeling of forgiveness that he found yesterday for Liam out for Niall but he couldn’t. Not yet. 

Louis could feel Niall’s eyes burning into the side of his face so he finally turned to look at him. He looked murderous and Louis struggled to match the intensity only coming up with something akin to annoyance. 

“You slept with him to get back at me, didn’t you?” Niall asks accusingly. Louis rolls his eyes at this, looking at Niall like he was dumb. 

“God Niall! You are so self centered. Not everything is about you!” 

“So you sleeping with him had absolutely nothing to do with me?” Niall looks from Liam to Louis, “Like you didn’t think that would hurt me?”

“Hurt you? Why Niall. Because your alpha hooked up with your mate or because your mate hooked up with your alpha? Or maybe because it wasn’t about you for once?”

Niall scoffs, “You’re just trying to hurt me with anything or anyone you can. You’re trying to get back at me!” 

“Well you’d know all about hurting those you’re supposed to love. Wouldn’t you, Niall!” Louis hits back devolving into child like mocking, “Did you think that maybe cheating on Liam with his insecure little brother would hurt him? Or does that not apply because you were doing what you wanted?”

Niall scoffs at this, “You know you wanted it, Louis. Don’t act like I forced myself on you!”

“Right.” Louis gives Niall a scathing look, “Because god forbid Niall has ever done anything wrong in his whole life.”

“You were such a slut for me, Louis. You would have done anything I asked. Looks like you would have done that for anyone, I guess.” Niall’s eyes shift over to Liam, implying their trist last night. Louis finally reached that level of murderous anger. He abruptly turns to Liam who looks shocked at how far away this conversation has gotten away from them. 

“Did you tell them we slept together?” Liam shakes his head no.

“He barely gave me a rushed hand job.” Louis states looking at everyone in the room, “Niall, you know about those right? Like when I was fifteen and you were eighteen, barely legal by your own admission, and you told me you love me with your hand down my pants in the back of the library?” Niall looks pissed. Harry and Zayn share a look of annoyance. Not happy with the pettiness of the two omegas. 

“Ok.” The regulator clears her voice, processing the conversation she just witnessed, “Ok, so you guys are in an unbonded pack and you,” She points at Louis, “and You” pointing at Liam, “Have formed a spontaneous bond?”

“What! No!” Niall exclaims. 

“I’m just trying to understand what’s going on.” She looks between the five, “You two have been together” pointing to Louis and Liam, “and you two have been together” pointing to Louis and Niall, “and you two have not said anything yet.” pointing to Zayn and Harry, “What’s going on?” 

“Liam and Louis are brothers. Liam and I have been dating since high school. I cheated on Liam with Louis in high school. I broke it off not realizing we had formed a bond. Now we are” pointing exaggeratedly to his pack, “supposed to be bonded in less than two weeks. But last night Liam cheated on us with Louis. Now we need you to fix us.” 

The regulator blinked rapidly at this, looking between Louis and Liam first, “You two are brothers and you slept together?” 

Louis breathes heavily out of his nose, “I literally got myself off against his leg on the bathroom floor, it was barely a hand job! Can we all stop talking about it.” 

“Also,” Liam interrupts flushing, “We’re not technically biologically related. Umm… just to clarify different biological mother and father.” Like maybe this clarification made it any less weird. The regulator nods unconvinced looking between the five. 

“Ok. So I’m going to be honest with you all. Up here in Vermont, we don’t usually get cases so complicated as this but I’m sure we can work this out!”

After two hours of tediously recounting the events of the past few years and more recent, each member undergoing a bond with the piously patient regulator, and countless underhanded remarks a conclusion was drawn. “You two definitely have a spontaneous bond and despite both of your attempts to reject said bond it remains extremely strong. Honestly, I’ve never felt such a strong bond between two omegas. If we’re being REALLY honest, though, I’ve only seen two other sets of omegas form bonds. This isn’t something that happens often.”

Louis shakes his head at this, “I just don’t believe that! How could he just move on when I was in such terrible pain? How could our bond be so strong?”

“That’s a great question, Louis. It appears that back, six years ago, Niall attempted to reject the bond. You on the other hand never attempted this so he wouldn’t have felt the pain you did. But the other night when you rejected him he felt that abandonment pain.”

Everyone nodded, no one sure what to say so Zayn asked, “What are our options?”

“Ok yes.” She reached into her bag at this and pulled out a pamphlet, “You two, Louis and Niall, have all the options a regularly bonded pair would have. We could attempt to replace the bond but you would each need a new partner or partners. We could attempt to severe the bond but this is a less exact science then replacing bonds and could be rather tricky. Or you could each try to reject the bond psychically again but I don’t think that would work because of your history of already failing at this option. Of course, you always have the option of including Louis in the pack you’ve made.” Niall and Louis are staring at each other, each trying to detect any sign of the others thoughts. 

“Ok.” Liam smiles tiredly a the regulator, “If we have more questions or when we decide what we want to do then can we call you?” 

“Certainly.” She nods, “If you two decide on attempting a severing, then I’ll bring in another regulator. Just to be safe.” They nod still playing a silent game of war.

“And…” She continues more unsure, “I don’t want to step on any toes here but this is ultimately your two's decision. We don’t live in a world where these decisions are made for you anymore. Please remember that?” They nod and she smiles at the group one last time before placing her card on the table, packing her things, and heading out. 

Finally for the first time the five really sat there alone, around the kitchen table. Awkward is the only word that could be used to describe it. Liam finally asks, “What’re you guys thinking?” Both omegas decide to stay silent, petulant like small children.

“Why don’t we give them some time to talk?” Harry asks looking between the two omegas meaningfully. 

“Wait.” Louis asks, “Can I talk to Liam first?” He looks up uncertainty between everyone in the room. No one really wants to allow this to happen. There’s a thirty second pause, in which Louis is almost positive the answer is going to be no but then Harry says yes. Louis’ head whips up to look at Harry who who has a kind smile on his face. Louis suddenly felt so grateful for Harry’s presence in the room.

The three move to leave the room but not before Niall smacks a kiss on Liam’s lips while maintaining eye contact with Louis. His eyes saying, ‘don’t you dare’. And Zayn places a firm hand on Liam’s neck as he walks by, making some meaningful eye contact before heading out. 

“They hate me.” Louis whispers as Liam moves across the table to join his brother. He felt guilty that Louis was sat on that side alone for the whole meeting. 

“They don’t know you enough to hate you. And Niall’s just jealous, honestly I’m pretty sure he’s just mad he didn’t get you off last night.” Louis gives a half hearted smile at this. 

“Do you regret that?” Louis asks. This question has been haunting him since their phone call yesterday. Liam is torn between saying what he should and saying the truth. He decides the truth is best, because the former is what got them into so much trouble. 

“I don’t regret it, Louis. I love you more than I probably should and I enjoyed last night a lot. But I feel guilty because those men in the other room are my mates and I betrayed them.” Louis gives a shaky sigh at this, appreciative of Liam’s honesty but not wanting to discuss this more.

“I don’t want to be a bad mom, Li. I don’t want Ollie to have a revolving door of dads like Niall did. Look how badly that screwed him up.” Liam sighs at this. It’s true Niall’s mom, a single omega, tried to patch up their family with a few different ‘dads’ throughout Niall’s childhood. Some worse for wear than others, but all leaving Niall with a deep seated fear of abandonment.

“You’re not like her at all, Lou. You can experiment with us without getting Ollie involved.”

“He’s already involved. He loves Harry so much and he spent the other day hiking with you all. He’s so much smarter than I was Liam and I know he’s internalizing so much, even if he can't understand it now. I’m scared I’ve already messed him up.” 

Liam reaches out to Louis at this, setting a warm hand on Louis’ upper arm, “Lou, baby, I’m his uncle. Me and my mates are going to be in that child’s life, frankly, whether you like it or not.” Louis chuckles at this tearily nodding. “And you couldn’t possibly mess up that kid with the way I’ve seen our mother pamper him the past few days. Ollie has at least four parents. If he gets messed up there will be so much blame to share.” He really laughs now, Liam knew what to say to make Louis feel better, he continues, “Please if you and Niall decide not to give this thing a shot. Please don’t let Ollie be the reason. We all want kids and we’d take Ollie.”

Liam wipes away a stray tear and Louis pitifully asks “Really?” 

“Yeah. Harry literally started reading mommy blogs the other night. You might have to be worried about him kidnapping Ollie.” Louis laughs at this.

“Ok.” I should talk to Niall. Can you get him?” Liam nods at this, wanting so badly to kiss Louis. Like he had last night, gentle and loving but he settles for a brief kiss on his cheek, "And Liam? Thanks for that." 

Niall is through the swinging door from the kitchen to the dining room, just moments after Liam disappears. He settles in a chair on the same side of the table but leaves one in between the two. There is a silent stare off this time more brought about by hesitance than anger. These are the first moments the pair had shared alone since their time behind the school six years ago. 

“What do you want do, Louis?” Niall asks. Louis shrugs crossing his arms. He wasn’t ready to put himself out there. He wasn’t ready for rejection. 

“Are you not going to talk to me?” Niall asks trying to make eye contact. 

“I wasn’t a slut.” Louis finally says shakily looking anywhere but at Niall, who looks Louis over and instantly regrets having said that. While he was angry he knew that Louis had never been a slut. He’d been soft and maybe a little needy but never overtly sexual. He'd been so desperate for attention he would have been happy with just their conversations. Niall was the one who introduced the sexual elements. The implication dirtied the time they'd spent together in a way that would never be true. 

“You’re right, Louis.” At that Louis looks up quickly at Niall and narrows his eyes trying to see if he was lying or just trying to pacify him, “I shouldn’t have said that.” 

Louis nods and mumbles, “I shouldn’t have called you self centered and implied I was unwilling.” 

“Thank you.” Louis nods at this. The air is thick again, but Niall is tried of skirting the issue, "Can you see your future with me?” Niall asks.

Louis tilts his head overwhelmed with sadness, “I don't know, Niall. You really hurt me when your left. I don’t think I could take that again.”

“I wouldn’t leave you ever again.” Niall promises sincerely moving to the seat next to Louis. He’d been so afraid of Louis outright rejecting the idea of the pack. He’d put his hackles up and feigned anger in place of what was truly fear. But now they were alone and just like six years hadn’t passed he knew he could trust Louis with his secrets.

“I’m so mad, Niall.” Louis finally looks up to his mate. Closer now than they’ve been in years. Niall can’t see the bright light in Louis eyes any more. He can’t see anything but tiredness and fear. 

“I know.” Niall nods. Except he knew he could never understand the anger Louis held for him. He would live the rest of his life trying to make up for it though. “I want you, Louis.”

Louis feels tears run over his cheeks and drop heavily from his face. How long had he wanted to hear these exact words? How many times had he dreamt of this moment just to have it torn away by a devilish alarm? But now with Niall sitting just inches from him, he never would have predicted that it’d feel so bad. Louis shakes his head. 

“I do. Louis, I want to choose you now. A-a-a-and I want you to want me back.” Niall begs. He hadn’t even told Liam this in such clear terms before but with Louis it was different. He wanted to feel ashamed at putting this all out there in front of Louis, who hadn't reciporcated an ounce of it yet this evening. He wanted to feel uneasiness, like eve after taking that dread bite of fruit. But he couldn’t. It felt right. To be so naked in front of Louis felt so utterly right. He’d let Louis eviscerate him if that meant he could show even more of himself to him. He reached for Louis’ hands hugging them to his chest shakily, “Please, Louis. Please give me a chance to make this right.” 

Louis was taken back by the emotion and depth of Niall’s words, “What about your mates? What if they don’t want me?” 

Niall shakes his heads truly stumped, “How could they not. You’re a perfect omega! Liam’s already decided and Harry wouldn’t mind and Zayn will have to get on board.” 

“I’m scared, Niall. I don’t want to get hurt.” Niall smiles at this a little. Suddenly for just a moment he's in their high school bathroom. Louis, young and scared, and Niall, stupid and naive, just starting their path to destruction. 

“I won’t hurt you, little cub.” Louis seems to get the reference and laughs out loud suddenly.

“You fucker.” The words were supposed to hold more accusation but landed somewhere closer to shaky laughter. The irony of it all, like they couldn’t help to end up here. Like every road would have led to them here together, but they chose the one with so many obstacles. 

“So?” Niall asks loosening his death grip slightly, “Will you give me a chance? Give us a chance?” 

Louis sadly shakes his head whining sadly, “I don’t know, Ni. I don’t know if I’m ready.” Niall looks down biting his lip to hold his tears in. He’d be strong for Louis. 

“What if you think about it, huh? I can wait.” Louis is nervously biting his lip. He feels nuclear meltdown level anxiety brewing in his stomach. He thinks he might vomit. “And while you’re thinking about it you can go on a few dates with my alphas! To see if you could see yourself with them?!” Niall feels and evil idea forming in his mind. If he couldn’t convince Louis to stay he thinks his amazing alphas could. Louis already trusted Liam and Harry was a given. Who doesn’t love Harry? Zayn was a wild card but if he leveraged it right he could get him to act nice enough. With two or three well planned dates he could have Louis in the pack by the end of the week. Maybe they could keep their bonding ceremony. Niall wasn’t going to lose Louis. If he couldn’t get Louis to stay on his own he’d get his alphas to. 

Louis looks down at his lap where his hands are held in Niall’s. Similar in size they looked good together, but he was still so mad. But he loved his brother. He knew he still loved Niall despite also hating him. Such a terrible and thin line between the two. He owed it to himself and whatever messed up being/force controlled the universe. Maybe he could try to make this work. So he nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly you guys are so nice and I really appreciate the feedback!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! Your comments are keeping this fic going! Thank you for the support!

The house up here in Vermont had a low mileage Subaru parked in the garage from the one-time Niall had wanted to drive up and decided to fly back down. So here Zayn sat in a light blue Subaru cross trek, outside the apartment of his first first date in almost four years. But even back then, he went on it with both Liam and Niall. Now it’d just be him and this terrifying omega. He got out to pace in the parking lot a little. He knew the weight of the moments to come and he was worried he’d mess them up. He planned a romantic dinner at a restaurant and then skating at an ice rink one town over. He knew he was an hour early, but he couldn’t sit around that house anymore with Niall’s constant reminders that he needed to be nice. Zayn knew he needed to be nice, much to his omega’s disbelief, he actually wanted this to relationship to work. 

“Hey uh…” Zayn hears from up above him and looks up squinting to see Louis’s feet dangling off a small section of porch outside a second story door, “Zayn? You’re a little early.”

“Oh hey, Louis.” Had he seen that whole pacing thing he’d just been doing, “Sorry. I didn’t know you’d be up there.” 

Louis nods staring down at Zayn, “Do you want to come up?” Zayn nods and makes his way up the stairs but stops just a stair short of the top when he smells it. Weed. Sniffing he realizes that its coming from Louis. Zayn tilts his head and narrows his eyes at Louis who’s biting his lip and avoiding all eye contact. 

“Can I get a hit?” Zayn asks and Louis eyes widen. 

“A hit?” Louis asks innocently.

“Of what you’re smoking?” 

Louis sighs guilty and pulls a joint from his other side, about half gone, handing it to Zayn. Then he digs into his pocket, pulling out his lighter. Zayn puts the joint between his lips and cups his hands as Louis brings the lighter to the tip. As Zayn takes a drag, Louis starts, “It’s legal in Vermont. A-a-a-and I never do it around Ollie. I mean I never really do it at all.” 

Zayn breaths out a puff of smoke through his nose, handing it back to Louis who shakily takes another drag, “Damn Louis this shit is ditch weed. How old is it?”

Louis blushes and shrugs, “My boss down at the bakery gave it to me like a month ago. Told me to chill out.”

Zayn chuckles and nods, “So you needed to chill out today?” 

“Yeah. I just wanted to take the edge off, you know? I was scared you’d hated me.” 

Zayn just shakes his head, “Look, Louis, I don’t care. I think it should be like alcohol. You know. Do it if you want but like at an appropriate age. Don’t drive and shit. You know? Also I don’t hate you.” 

Louis nods blowing out his puff before handing it back to Zayn, “Cool. Umm.. maybe don’t tell Liam or Niall? For now?” 

Zayn nods, “And you definitely don’t want Harry finding out he’s been on this health kick for the last two years. All kale shakes and NPR. He made me quit smoking cigarettes cold turkey. If he finds out, he’ll eat you out.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” Louis says suggestively at Zayn’s malapropism then brings his hands to lips shocked he said that out load. Blushing furiously, Louis can tell he’s already a feeling the effects of the weed, he looks back to Zayn. 

There’s a pause but then Zayn laughs hearty and from his belly, “Damn you and Niall both.” 

“Oh yeah?” Louis asks unsure, eyes red rimmed as he looks at Zayn so intensely.

“Oh yeah,” Zayn chuckles taking a drag, “Harry eats ass like it’s his job and Niall’s his employer.” 

Louis nods laughing, “So you and Harry don’t...?” Louis asks feeling a little brave and curious about exact relationship between the alphas. 

“Oh no.” Zayn replies handing the joint back to Louis and winking, “Harry’s a very generous lover. Very good at sharing his talents with everyone. And he's also a good teacher.” Zayn winks and Louis sits processing this news while handing the joint back.

The two now sat with their legs hanging off the edge of the porch thigh to thigh out of lack of space. Louis finally laughs out loud at this, bringing his head to rest against the bars ahead of them. Zayn taking the last small drag from just the smallest bit left and flicks it down to the parking lot below.

“So. You came out here to smoke a little. Then what? We’re you going to shower before our date or?”

“Uh no.” Louis sighs, “I was going to change into nicer pants and then pace. Kind of like you were.” They both chuckle at this feeling at ease. 

“So, you want to put those nicer pants on now or?” Zayn asks raising his eyebrows. He can see that Louis is quite a bit higher than he is.

“I was thinking about smoking the other one too.” Louis says off handed, “You know to work up the courage. That was also what I was thinking about doing.”

Zayn looks over to Louis before saying, “Go get it.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Yeah.” Zayn states, “Let’s get on the same level.” 

Louis laughs nervously, “Ok.” 

He returns less then a minute later handing a respectable looking spliff to Zayn. Again reaching out to light it as Zayn nods. This time when Zayn blows out, he coughs a little, “Damn, Lou, this shit is strong. Are these from the same batch?” 

“Uhh…” Louis starts, “No. She gave me this one yesterday. Said I looked stressed.”

“Do you know what strand?” Zayn asks wanting to take note for later and Louis shakes his head but takes a hit, blowing out easy, “Louis this shit’s going to put you on your ass.” To which Louis just shrugs, maybe this will make him more sociable. They sit in silence for a little bit and then Zayn breaks the silence. 

“Holy shit, Louis.” Zayn exclaims breathing out a large puff, “You’re feet are so small!” He then proceeds to hand Louis the spliff and reach out to grab Louis’ socked foot in front of him. Louis is taking a drag, so he doesn’t bother to respond at first but then Zayn continues, “Like honestly so tiny!” Zayn’s slender fingers are rubbing over Louis’ feet and he kind of likes it so he puts out the joint on the deck's side and lays back against the deck. His head almost comes to the door and his eyes slide close. 

“They’re size eight. That’s very average.” Louis tries to defend. 

“They’re definitely smaller than Niall’s”

“That’s not the only thing smaller than Niall’s.” Louis just looks up to Zayn in shock. Why did he say that? There was literally no way those words and that tone could be referring to anything else. So why did he just tell Zayn his dick was smaller than Niall’s like that was something impressive. God. He was so high. Zayn bursts out laughing at this. His laugh is slightly baritone and so contagious, so Louis just puts his head back down and laughs too. 

Zayn’s releases Louis' foot and he is suddenly leaning over Louis smiling at him likes he’s something so tiny and special, “You look embarrassed but you’re laughing.”

“Do I contradict myself?” Louis starts face serious for only a moment, “Very well, then I contradict myself, I am large, I contain multitudes.” Louis states staring Zayn down. He smiles even more at this. Louis slurs on, “You know who said that?” 

“Who?” Zayn’s eyes are bloodshot now and he’s leaned even more over Louis. 

“Walt Whitman!” Louis smiles excitedly. He honestly doesn’t remember the last time he’s thought of his favorite poets. Between working fifty hours a week and taking care of Ollie, he didn't have time for hobbies or interests. But now sitting here high with Zayn Malik from one direction, his brothers’ mate, his mate’s mate, his brain brought forth this prose. 

“Ahh!” Zayn smiles, “My boy, Walter Whitman!” To anyone else the two probably sounded like stoners talking nonsense. Louis giggled at this placing a hand on Zayn’s arm. Zayn continues effortlessly:

“I Celebrate myself, and sing myself, And what I assume you shall assume, For every atom belonging to me as good belongs to you.”

Louis smiles up at Zayn in genuine wonder at quoting off the top of his head a poem. Zayn realizes in that moment, he’d do anything to bring this look back to Louis’ face. He didn’t understand it before but he couldn’t imagine a better feeling than seeing an omega, so pure, like Louis staring at you in that way. Niall was always so beautifully strong, but he hid these vulnerable parts of him. Often too afraid to reveal his desires and his outright admiration. Zayn could honestly say he’s only seen glimpses of Niall like this, so open. With looks like this and smiles so untainted, no wonder Louis could wreak so much havoc. 

“I can see you are large as well, Zayn Malik.” 

Zayn smiles, “I thought I’d be a poet when I was younger. I was a total English lit nerd throughout high school.”

Louis smiles stupidly at this unable to contain the bounds of his happiness at hearing this, “Me too!”

“Really?” Zayn asks and Louis nods, “What aren't you then?" 

"Someone stole my dream from me." Louis shakes his head feeling sadness heavy in his gut so he tries to change to subject, "Do you see yourself as a poet now?"

"I don't know. I hope so. My father hated it. He was afraid it would make me gay guess he was kind of right.”

“How does he feel about the pack then?”

“He doesn’t love it but I’m rich now. He wouldn’t dare say anything. He pretends like he doesn’t know what’s really going on. My whole family has grown so fake since I became famous. Your family is surprisingly refreshing.”

“Yeah?” Zayn nods and Louis sits up again reaching a small hand to rest on Zayn’s cheek, “That must be hard. Having to fight so hard against everything you grew up knowing just to be with the people you love. You are so strong.”

Zayn nods at this, the two are close now, still on the tiny porch outside Louis’ tiny apartment, “I was a real dick to Harry and Liam when we first started courting.”

Louis nods, “But you love them so much now?” 

“Yeah. I don’t know what’d I do without them. You know how earlier you said you thought I hated you?” Louis nods earnestly, “I’m so scared of you, Louis.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah. They love you so much and I don’t want to lose them.” Zayn is still staring down Louis. The conversation so serious yet they’re both so high. Louis giggles. 

“You’re too pretty to be so scared, Zayn.” Louis pats his cheek at this. Zayn gives Louis a half smile and nods.

“Where’s the rest of that joint. I don’t think we’re going out tonight.”

Louis holds it up proudly to Zayn who wraps his lips around the end near the tips of Louis’ fingers. Louis doesn’t let go thinking about Zayn’s lips wrapped around his fingers. If he wasn’t so high he’d be so hard. Tilting his head from where it laid heavily against the bars on the side of the deck. Zayn was stunning in a way most alphas weren’t. His eye lashes were thick and his lips luscious. He was prettier than Niall or Louis, he thinks. Zayn lifts the lighter this time and Louis finally pulls away shaking his head. He can’t believe he went from scared to giggling with this alpha in all of half an hour.

“Do you want to order food?” Louis asks. 

“Yes!” Zayn replies earnestly, “What’re our options?” 

“There’s only one restaurant that delivers in town. It’s Italian but they make some pretty good pizza!” 

“What about grub hub?” Louis laughs at this.

“Zayn we don’t have uber or lyft. Do you really thing we have grub hub?” 

“Yeah that’s a good point.” Zayn lifts the blunt to his lips again and sucks in.

“Hey! That was my turn!” Louis pouts and Zayn’s eye brows raise. Without a thought he reaches for the back of Louis’ neck making Louis gasp. Then he pushes his lips to Louis’ forming two perfect circles and breaths out heavily to which Louis is greedy to pull in. 

“There!” Zayn smiles, not thinking about the fact that shot gunning that hit was more or less his first kiss with Louis. Instead he’d moved on to thinking about the food, “Ok. So just order two or what you usually get!”

Louis struggled to process but suddenly found himself with his phone lifted to his ear and a voice saying, “This is Alice’s how can I help you?” 

“Umm could I get two large Napoli pizzas delivered?” 

“Sure thing! What’s the address?” 

“It’s actually the apartment above the laundromat in town.”

“Down on Main st.?”

“Yes.” 

Suddenly his phone is ripped from his hand and Zayn is talking, “Can you please let me speak to the delivery boy?” Zayn’s voice is so utterly serious, Louis assumes this is an over correction to seem less high, “Oh hello! Thank you for talking with me today! I’d like to make you an offer. If you go to the corner store and buy two bags of Cheetos and… Louis do you want anything?”

“Kit kat bar?” 

“Oh my god that’s such a good idea… yes and three kit kat bars I will tip you three hundred dollars. Perfect! Thank you!” Zayn wordlessly hands the phone back to Louis who looks shocked from the small kiss and then Zayn offering three hundred dollars for some Cheetos. 

“Can we go inside? It’s getting dark.” Zayn asks.

“Umm yeah. It’s just not much in there. You won’t judge me?” Louis asks uneasy. 

“Louis you’re looking at someone who spent four summers living in a one room building in Pakistan. Not even the nice part of Pakistan.”

Louis looks shocked for a moment embarrassed that he knew so little about Pakistan and most of the world for that matter, “Pakistan?” The two were now standing in front of the door.

“Yeah. My dad is from Pakistan and he wanted me and my sisters to have our culture but then after the financial crisis of 2008 we stopped going.” 

“Wow!” Louis’ brain still in a fog, “So do you speak…” Louis felt so dumb he couldn’t even pull up a language spoken in Pakistan. 

“Urdu?” Zayn asks and states, “ہاں میری جان.”

“wow, Zayn!” Louis looks so surprised not really knowing if Zayn actually said something intelligible, “You do contain multitudes, don’t you?” Zayn blushes at this. Louis made him feel special with just a few words and some well placed looks. Louis sighs and lets Zayn into his small apartment and looks to see if he finds that look of pity he saw from Liam the other day. He doesn’t, instead Zayn walks quickly to bed and drops down lazily. 

“So what’re we watching?” 

“oh” Louis blushes again at Zayn in his bed and his lifestyle, “I don’t have cable or internet for netflix.”

Zayn nods again without judgment, “I see a tv here what do you watch?” 

“I have some movies. Mostly kids stuff so…” Louis trails off dropping the bin on Zayn’s lap to choose from. He takes ten minutes to pick a movie, but he finally lands on Zootopia. Louis puts it in and then sits on the ground next to the bed watching the credit sequence roll. He finds himself enthralled by the movie, so he jumps and squeaks when he hears a knock on the door. Zayn chuckles and tussles Louis’ hair as he walks by to answer it. 

He hears the door open and then a bodiless voice shoots out, “Holy shit! You’re Zayn Malik!” Louis’ gob smacked because, yes, he knew Zayn was famous, but it didn’t occur to him until now that he had no good reason to be seen with him. What if this delivery boy posted that he’d seen Zayn and suddenly there’s cheating rumors and split rumors all over the daily mail? Louis doesn’t think the pack will stick with him through this. He wasn’t worth it. His panic spiral is interrupted by Zayn’s voice calm and smooth. 

“You’re right. Now how much can I pay you to tell absolutely no one you’ve just seen me here?” 

The voice stutters and finally sighs, “Look, I don’t feel right taking your money. I’d feel guilty. I just won’t tell anyone, ok?” That’s such a Vermont answer that Louis actually starts to giggle, his panic gone. Louis thinks he should try being high more often, but then again there was rarely a time when Ollie wasn't around. So that probably wasn't a good idea.

“Listen I’d feel guilty not compensating you. Lets go with fifteen hundred for everything.” Zayn smiles and nods. 

“Ok!” Louis sighs at this and the delivery boy continues, “Also I don’t want to insinuate anything, but I also sell some dank weed on the side. Want any?” Zayn decides to take him up on this offer. Returning to Louis with two large pizzas and an eighth of weed in a little baggy. Zayn smiles happily settling on the floor next to Louis, close enough that the sides of their bodies touch at most points. 

Zayn handed Louis the baggie, “To replace what I used today!” 

Louis looked at it dumbly he’d only ever gotten pre rolled joint from his boss, “I don’t know what to do with this.”

Zayn laughs, “I’ll teach you then! But remember mums the word. If Harry finds out you’ll be forced to sit through an hour long NPR special about the effects of smoking or some shit!” Louis smiles lazily and nods. Zayn puts the baggie in his pocket deciding to keep it with him, in an attempt to avoid the risk of Ollie finding it.

“You realized that should have cost you like maybe fifty bucks, right?” Louis asks incredulously.

“It’s the art of the deal!” Zayn clicks his tongue like he’d made a good deal. 

“Zayn!’ Louis giggles around bites of his pizza, “You literally lost fourteen hundred dollars. 

“Louis, my dear sunflower,” Zayn states eyes red and smile sloppy, “I would have paid him ten times that amount. My, no our, privacy is priceless to me.” Louis smiles at this and suddenly thinks he could see himself with Zayn. Zayn was a good alpha, protective and lenient in the right ways. Oliver was so strict and overbearing he would never talk to Louis so openly about money, his family, or even just poetry. Maybe Niall’s hopes for a pack with Louis weren’t as far away as Louis once feared.

Two movies later, found Louis laying sleepily on the bed with Zayn running a hand down his back soothingly. Louis wouldn’t make it through a third movie and the high had finally worn off. So, Zayn picked the pizza boxes and snacks off the floor and gave Louis a soft kiss, before leaving. Louis was almost out but had a fleeting feeling of sadness at sleeping alone. He briefly thought that’d it be nice to have someone in bed with him. Louis woke the next morning at eight, with two text messages and a chuckle: 

From Unknown (11:03):  
Did Zayn make you smoke with him? I told him to behave. Did he behave?  
-N

From Unknown (11:07):  
Don’t worry, Lou. I don’t think any of them realized we got high! In the clear!  
-Z


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge me for putting all the lyrics of a song into a fic.

Niall can tell he’s annoying Zayn by constantly pestering him to be nice and gentle with Louis, but he can’t stop himself. It’s been almost two days to the hour since he last saw him, and his skin crawled with unease. So, it’s no surprise when Zayn leaves a whole hour before his date with Louis on this Friday night, just to get away. He can hear Harry and Liam in the kitchen talking softly while making dinner, so he thinks he’ll take this time to get some of this nervous energy out. 

The recording studio in their old farmhouse basement is extremely ostentatious but was finally coming in handy. He’d felt this song brewing in his heart for the last few days and knew he had to write it down. It’s almost an hour and a half later when Harry comes down to get Niall for dinner. Niall’s to enraptured in writing down lyrics and strumming his guitar to notice the new hickey resting low on Harry’s neck or the obviously bruised lips. 

“Hey, Ni.” Harry whispers from the door, “Do you want to get some dinner? Li’s in the shower but he said we can start without him.”

“Uhh.” Niall is tapping a pencil to his lip and spares Harry a short glance, “Can I run something by you?” 

“Of course!” Harry smiles excited to hear Niall’s work. Harry understands that the creation of music can be deeply personal and would never pry into Niall’s work, but he was always happy to hear his amazingly creative omega’s pieces. 

“Actually, I can teach you the chords and you can play?” Niall asks. 

“Sounds great!” After a few minutes of teaching Harry the abbreviated chords, he begins to sing the first verses. By the time he’s done Harry places the guitar on the seat beside him and pulls Niall onto his lap. 

“Niall that was beautiful.” His omega is calm and soft in his lap, head nudging softly behind his ear, “Louis is going to love it, honey.” Niall preens at this finally pulling back to look Harry in the eyes.

“Really?” Niall is often soft and comfortable with his alphas but he’s rarely vulnerable. But now with Niall looking to Harry with wide and unsure eyes that’s the only word that could possibly describe him. So, Harry is gentle in running his hand through Niall’s hair and down his back, nodding certainly. 

Niall’s stomach growls and the pair chuckle, “Let get you some food!” They emerge from the basement to find Liam eating straight from the casserole dish, shirtless and damp from his shower. Niall walks to his trusty first alpha and wraps his arms around him, placing his chin in the middle of Liam’s chest to stare up at him. He already feels a little more relaxed having gotten some of that nervous energy out.

“Hey.” Liam smiles down at his lovely omega and places a small kiss to his lips. Harry joins them standing firm behind Niall. 

“Hi.” He says softly and half joking over Niall’s head. The back of Niall’s head rests against Harry’s shoulder and he looks up to see his alphas kiss softly over him. He smiles and then Harry is reaching a strong arm around Niall to hold Liam’s head in place, demanding a deeper kiss. Niall loves to see his alpha’s intimate and close. It takes some pressure off of Niall’s shoulders knowing he’s not the glue that hold them together. 

Harry drops his hand to Niall’s waist and ends the kiss bringing his lips to Niall’s ear, “Food now. Kisses later!” 

He then breaks away to dish some of the hearty meal onto a plate. Liam just shakes his head and drags Niall to the table, placing him in his lap. Harry places the dish in front of him and Niall digs in. His alpha’s breaking into a discussion about pumpkin picking. 

“I want to go before we have to leave!” Harry whines. 

“We’ll go, Harry. I know you’re city upbringing didn’t allow for all these activities but, on my life, I will make sure you get to do it!” Liam promises over Niall’s head.

“Great! And maybe we could bring, Ollie?” Harry asks raising his eye brows. Liam nods a little worried that Harry’s too attached. He knew Harry wanted kids, a lot of kids, but he also knew Niall didn’t want kids for at least another few years. Niall wanted a career and a grammy before he even thought of having kids. If Louis joined the pack then at least they’d have Ollie, something to keep Harry’s needs at bay. 

“If Louis allows it.” Harry smiles excitedly at this. 

“Uhh Harry.” Niall finally takes a break from chowing down and looks up to him, “I was thinking about that Festival in town tomorrow and I might ask the council if I can perform that song, I showed you earlier? Would you play guitar for me?” 

“Of course, honey!” Harry smiles standing and leaning across the table to plant a reassuring kiss on Niall’s lips. 

“A new song? Can I hear it?” Liam asks. 

“Tomorrow.” Niall responds cryptically. Liam nods wanting to respect his creative space but salty because he wanted to hear it. 

At five before eleven Zayn’s form comes stumbling through the door happily. Not high anymore but still content and excited to see his mates. He immediately walks to the back room not even removing his boots. He finds his two alpha’s sandwiching Niall on the couch, he smiles tiredly and drops onto Liam’s lap. 

“I love you.” Zayn states nose tickling Liam’s own. 

“I love you too, Z.” Liam smiles happily up at his mate. Zayn had been grouchy and nervous for the past two days so it was nice to see he’d calmed down quite a bit. Zayn’s face is serious for a moment and then his lips crash down to Liam’s. Liam is taken aback by Zayn’s greeting but is more than willing to deepen the kiss. He then shifts around until he’s straddling Liam’s lap hands gripping his Alpha’s face overly needy. Niall Is tight against the two alpha’s now rutting up against each other and whining breathy. 

He can smell the faint but unmistakable scent of weed on Zayn’s clothes and pulls out his phone to text Louis. He needs to make sure he’s ok. Hopefully Zayn didn’t fuck this all up. Had Zayn showed up to the date high? Had he left early and smoked alone? Did he hotbox Niall’s favorite Subaru? 

“Li, oh shit.” Zayn’s hand grips Liam’s waistband and he’s in his mate’s pants in an instant, wrapping around his thick and hardening member. Niall pulls back from the pair but only by an inch, rearranging so that now he’s leaning against Harry’s chest. Harry takes Niall into his arms and the two stare at the pair grinding and huffing like high schoolers trying to get off before their parents come home. 

“I take it your date went well?” Niall asks, half of him wants this show to continue forever but the other half wants to make sure Louis was still willing to try. 

“Oh shit!” Zayn pulls back from a stunned looking Liam, who continues to place rough and needy kisses down his mate’s neck and shoulder, “Can I borrow your phone Harry?”

“Where’s your phone, Z?” Harry asks while handing the phone to his mate who makes a frustrated sound as Liam nips on his shoulder. Zayn still lazily jacking Liam off with one hand.

“Car. I just need to text Louis I made it home.” Zayn looks at the phone dumbly and then hands it to Liam, “What’s his number?” Liam wants to say something along the lines of ‘why would I have that memorized’ but he does. He memorized it the other day after staring at his contact information trying to call him for almost an hour before deciding to just show up at his door. Zayn types out a quick message to Louis and drops the phone to the ground, diving back in to his willing mate. 

Liam is whispering filthy things into Zayn’s ear, that despite being so close, Niall can’t make out over the moaning coming from Zayn’s lips. Niall can feel himself hardening in his boxers and reaches down to fix himself but then Harry’s hand in coming down to nudge his own out of the way. Harry settles Niall further onto his lap and brings his lips to his omega’s ear, “What do you think he’s whispering about?” 

Niall whines at Harry’s intentionally slow tugs, “Louis’ lips around his thick cock?” Harry’s words are obscene and the image they create even more so. He’s whimpering. Niall can vividly remember those lips so well around his own dick and tries to push into Harry’s hand who instead settles Niall back against his own lap, “Uhh-uh, be a good boy, Niall. Take what I give you.” 

Niall nods so willing to please but also so desperate for more, “Please, Haz. I need more.” 

Harry’s pace quickens but only subtly, “Hmm look how hard Zayn is. Do you think he and Louis had a goodnight kiss? Or maybe more?” Niall wants to pull up the jealous rage he felt when Liam came home smelling of Louis but he can’t. Not with Harry’s warm and steady hand wrapped around him, quickening by the second, and his two alphas in front of him. He really just wished Louis was here. Oh god, how bad did he want to see Louis with Liam, or Zayn, or Harry. Or have Louis trembling under him with any of the three watching. 

He could feel he was so close but the omega in him needed Harry’s permission after all these years, “Please Harry. I’m so close. Please.” 

“Hmm ok. But only because you were so polite,” Harry praises, “Come for me, Ni.” And Niall’s coming hard and fast in his pajama pants whining high pitch and needy. At this sound, Zayn finally hits his climax rubbing against Liam’s leg, simultaneously as Liam comes in his hand. How very coordinated of them all. Zayn slumps to his side against the other end of the couch beckoning Niall to come join him. Niall is out of Harry’s lap and in Zayn’s arm in just a second.

“Did you take care of my omega?” Niall asks cutely but entirely possessive into Zayn’s collar bone. Nose and lips running lines from his shoulder all the way to his neck. 

“Yeah, sunshine. Louis and I had a great time!” Zayn smirks looking past Niall to the other end of the couch. Niall turns his head to see what’s distracting him, only to be met with a beautiful sight. Harry breathless and jerking as Liam goes down on him. Liam’s ass tight and sculpted from his fitness routine was lifted in the air and enough to make Niall’s mouth water. Harry’s whimpering Liam’s name gently brushing his larger fingers through his alpha’s hair, when he comes. Niall smiles, realizing this is the first time since hearing the news that the four of them had been unabashedly intimate. Niall missed the stability that he knew existed before this whole thing, but he also craved the addition of Louis. 

With their feet mingling in the middle the pack laid in pairs opposite each other. Sated and watching a random office episode. Harry picked up his phone opening to the text conversation left there by Zayn. He looked up to his mate across from him, who he just realized now had red rimmed eyes and a spacy look. 

“Zayn, are you high right now?” 

“What? Why would you say that?” Zayn asks clearly lying terribly.

“Maybe because you texted Louis, on my phone, saying and I quote, “Don’t worry, Lou. I don’t think any of them realized we got high! In the clear!”

“Oh uh yeah.” Zayn chuckles, “That wasn’t a good idea.”

Harry sits up, “Zayn did you drive high? That’s really not cool and super dangerous!” 

“I wasn’t high anymore, Haz. I smoked like five hours ago.” 

“Wait.” Niall interrupts, “Did you smoke with Louis?” 

“Uh.” Zayn looks shifty, “No?” 

“ZAYN!” Niall smacks him lightly, “Louis is a small angel. Did you make him?” 

“What? NO!” Zayn exclaims, “I promised I wouldn’t tell you guys so maybe we could just pretend it didn’t happen?” 

“Your lungs won’t be able to forget it, Zayn.” Harry states taking THAT tone, the one that a mother uses when lecturing their kids, “That could do irreparable damage to you and you won’t even know it until you’re fifty with COPD or God forbid, lung cancer!” 

“Oh my god, calm down Harry. You’re sounding neurotic again.” Zayn waves him off getting up to walk to the bathroom. He still had his come in his pants and he didn’t want to be lectured. 

“Oh, you haven’t even begun to see my neuroticism, Zayn Javadd Malik.” Harry raises his voice but follows Zayn out of the room and up the stairs. Suddenly, Liam and Niall are alone sitting on opposite ends of the couch. 

“How did we get here?” Niall asks crawling to join Liam who looks beyond tired. 

“I don’t know, Ni.” Liam sighs, “But I don’t know what I’d do without those crazy people in my life.”

“Me neither. We got lucky didn’t we Li? Did you ever see us here? All those years ago?” 

“No. I was sure you’d have left me by now.” Liam chuckles darkly because he was telling the truth. 

Niall nips at Liam’s ear, “You can try to get rid of me Liam, but I won’t budge.” 

Louis wakes the next morning at four to a text from his boss/owner of the bakery. Karen was a strawberry blond seventy-year-old hippie still living off her Woodstock days and several late husband’s inheritances. She’d been married four times and used the money from her last divorce to open Sweet Confections & Co. She’d always had a soft spot for Louis and on this Saturday in October she offered to take his shift so he could bring little Ollie down to the Foliage Festival. 

Louis was beyond grateful as he currently sat with a meager five hours of sleep and a slight stomach ache from all the junk food he’d eaten. He shot a quick text back saying thank you and then one to his parents telling them he’d meet at their house at ten, then promptly fell back to sleep. Since Louis didn’t set an alarm he found himself rushing to get ready at quarter to ten, only to arrive to his parents house looking utterly disheveled. His Da opened the door and looked him over. 

“Did you sleep with him last night?” 

“What? Zayn? No! Why would you ask that?” Louis asks shoving the oversized sleeves of his lavender sweater up his arm more. 

“You have a hickey, dear.” She smiled embarrassed at having this conversation with her son. He reached up to his neck and felt a slight tender spot near his shoulder and then laughed. 

“Oh no that was actually from the bakery the other day. I was dumb and clumsy and shut a cabinet near my shoulder and gave myself a pinch.” Louis knows that sounds so fake but it’s actually true. He and Zayn didn’t even kiss last night. 

“That’s good, Lou. Taking it slow is smart.” Louis nods bashfully not willing to tell his Da that he’d already been with Liam. He hoped he never had to have a conversation about that. 

Louis steps through the doors and looks around at the relatively quiet house, “Where’s Ollie?” 

“Oh your Mom and Ma and Ollie already headed out for the festival. I told them we could meet them there!” 

“OK. Sorry I’m late." Louis rubs the back of his neck nervously, "I just didn’t set another alarm and it got away from me!” 

“No worries, baby. Let’s get going!” 

The pair arrive at the festival in the town center not five minutes later to find it already quite busy. As they approached, he could hear irish music playing over the speakers accomanying the schools irish step dancing team to their performance. He could see about two hundred people milling around the town park which was more like a square. Having only three trees and assorted sidewalks it was big enough to hold a small stage, for musical acts, and some food vendors. The pie eating contest started at ten and Ollie begged to see it. 

Louis looks around nervously trying to spot Ollie in the crowd but first notices Zayn and Liam. Taller then average their heads popped up above the rest and Louis pointed to them, signaling his Da to follow. Finally joining the group, he found his brother, his mate, and his parents grouped together. Louis felt warmth growing in his chest at the sight. He didn’t know if it was the omega in him or the mother in him, but he felt so peaceful seeing his family together again. 

“Mummma.” Ollie screeched from Geoff’s arms when he saw Louis approach between Zayn and Liam. 

Louis reached between the two Alpha’s through the circle of family and grabbed his son, “Hello my handsome boy! How was your sleep over?” 

“Fun! Had two tacos!!” He smiled proudly holding up the number two. 

“Wow!” Louis smiles down at his baby. He looks up to greet everyone in the circle, dropping a kiss on his Ma and Mom’s cheeks and nodding shyly at Liam and Zayn. 

“I got your text last night.” He smiled at Zayn and they shared a knowing look. 

“Oh yeah so that was actually Harry’s phone number not mine.” Louis looks shocked at this and then giggles at the implication. So Harry definitely knew.

“Did Harry eat you out, then?” Louis asks cheekily biting his lip. Zayn just bumps arms with Louis embarrassed. The two are smiling at each other like idiots. Liam watches the interaction and feels tenderness at the moment. Even Zayn melted at the touch of his little brother. Louis may have a super power of sorts. 

“Mumma, look!” Ollie points and Louis brushes his off for a moment. Listening to his Ma recount the story of Ollie tried to bring a turtle into the house last night. The group is laughing heartily at Geoff’s impersonations of his grandson hiding the turtle under a hat on his head. 

“Mumma!” Louis again bounces Ollie on his hip as his mom chimes in about how the turtle was covered in mud so they had to give him two tubs to get his hair untangled. 

“Mumma look! HARRY!” Ollie finally yells and the whole group turns to see Harry and Niall on the stage setting up. At his scream Harry looks up and searched the crowd to see them standing near the edge. He waves exuberantly to which Ollie giggles excitedly. 

“That is Harry. You are so smart, Ollie. Thank you for letting me know.” 

“We play with Harry?” Ollie asks staring longingly at his new and most interesting friend on the stage.

“In a little bit, Ollie. Ok?” Ollie nods but doesn’t look away, “Are you guys playing a set?” 

“Uhh. No.” Liam says a little salty, “Harry and Niall are playing a new song that I was not allowed to hear until now.” Louis chuckles at this, smiling at his brothers antics. 

“Hello everyone!” Niall’s voice comes across clear through the many speaker set up along the park, “As a few of you might know, I’m Niall and this is Harry from One Direction.” People in the park cheer and a few young girls come running to the front of the stage, phones in hand. “I’d like to thank the council for allowing me to sing this year! If you don’t know Liam, he’s in the crowd here, and I grew up in Mountianview and loved going to the Old Townsend place every year so it’s honestly such a treat to see Alfred and Laurel’s tradition carry on! I’ve only prepared one song for today but it goes out to a very special omega in my life and my pack's life! Thanks for listening and I hope you enjoy.” 

Louis looks to Liam worriedly; this song was about him wasn’t it. He didn’t know how to feel about it but he couldn’t take his eyes off Niall sitting on a stool. He was wearing a jean jacket and matching colored jean pants with an open and vibrant button-down shirt. His dark and circular glasses made it impossibly for anyone to really know where he was looking but he felt like Niall was looking back at him. 

He can see the pair on the stage just find but Ollie is wiggling in his arms to get a better view tilting his head, “Niall, mumma?” 

“Yeah. That’s Niall baby.” 

“I can put him on my shoulders if that’s ok?” Liam asks turning to Louis. Louis looks down to a nodding Ollie reaching for Liam. He purses his lips and hands over Ollie to Liam, always a little nervous at the prospect of losing Ollie. 

“Ok buddy! There’s only one rule, Ok?” Liam says very seriously holding up the number one with a ring clad finger between the two, “No falling off!” Ollie giggles at this as he’s lifted to Liam’s shoulders. Finally seeing Harry and Niall on the stage clearly.

Louis hears the guitar come through as Harry strums it expertly. Then Niall’s lifting the microphone to his lips: 

“Waking up to kiss you and nobody's there  
The smell of your perfume still stuck in the air  
It's hard  
Yesterday I thought I saw your shadow running round  
It's funny how things never change in this old town  
So far from the stars  
And I want to tell you everything  
The words I never got to say the first time around  
And I remember everything  
From when we were the children playing in this fairground  
Wish I was there with you now”

Louis feels tears prickle in his eyes, he was not going to cry at this song. He wasn’t even sure he was ready to forgive Niall yet. 

If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you  
Drive highways and byways to be there with you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you  
I saw that you moved on with someone new  
In the place that we met he's got his arms around you  
It's so hard  
So hard  
And I want to tell you everything  
The words I never got to say the first time around  
And I remember everything  
From when we were the children playing in this fairground  
Wish I was there with you now

Louis’ crying now. Thick tears are rolling down his face and he feels dumb but then Zayn reaches out and pulls him into his side. Zayn nuzzles Louis hair, “He loves you, Lou. So much.” Louis nods sadly at this. 

And if the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you  
Drive highways and byways to be there with you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you  
You still make me nervous when you walk in the room  
Them butterflies they come alive when I'm next to you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you  
And I know that it's wrong  
That I can't move on  
But there's something about you  
If the whole world was watching, I'd still dance with you  
Drive highways and byways to be there with you  
Over and over the only truth  
Everything comes back to you  
You still make me nervous when you walk in the room  
Them butterflies they come alive when I'm next to you  
Over and over the only truth

Niall pushes his glasses up and he’s definitely looking over this way with sad a longing, singing the last two lines. Louis’ not sure if he ever really stood a chance. 

Everything comes back to you  
Everything comes back to you

Niall finishes his song and thanks the crowd one last time before walking off and over to his pack. Stopping in front of Louis, there’s a slight and awkward moment of silence. Niall is unsure. Louis breaks it this time with a tight and long-awaited hug. He digs his face into Niall's neck, his mates body feels right and warm against Louis’ who still crying just a little. 

“I meant it..” Niall says dragging his cheek slow and soft against Louis’ in a traditional and omegan greeting. “It’ll always be you, Lou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys this one is so cheesy but I was inspired to write this fic after hearing this song like two years ago so it had to happen and what better time than at a Vermont foliage festival? 
> 
> Don't get too comfy. There's angst ahead.


	14. Chapter 14

Despite having a surprising two days off this week, Louis was incredibly tired. The day at the bakery had dragged on with only a hand full of customers. He left quickly at three on the dot, so he could make a quick stop at his apartment to change for his date with Harry. He just wanted to get it out of the way, so he agreed to do it on Sunday. If this date went well then Louis would think about joining the pack. He knew he wouldn’t be ready to actually commit to joining that soon but maybe he could try to integrate more of himself into their lives. Maybe a few dinners a week to see their dynamic and to see if he’d really fit. 

Yesterday at the fair, his parents gave them some alone time, and he held hands with Niall and walked around with Ollie and the pack. It felt really good and so natural. They all even had dinner at his parents’ house after, and it was loud and happy. He loved seeing Harry talking to Ollie gently about Moana and he liked how Zayn was quick to pull up world cup statistics with Geoff. He’d always wanted a big family, and this felt like it could be it. 

Despite Louis' feeling about Niall changing, there was only one moment of solitude between them. At the end of the night he ran out to start his car so it wouldn’t be too chilly for Ollie and Niall had followed him out. They both stared at each other, this interaction not marred by uncertainty like the others had been.

“Hey.” Niall says for lack of better words. 

“Hey.” Louis says back soft and leaning against his car. He had a million things he wanted to say, about the song or about his fears but he couldn’t get anything to come out. 

“I had a nice time today.” 

“Me too.” Louis nodded and looked down at his feet. He felt like the shy fifteen-year-old standing across from Niall in the bathroom all those years ago. Niall took a step closer and grabbed his mate’s hands, cold and shaky. 

“Thank you for giving this a chance, Lou. I don’t take this lightly. I will do anything to earn your trust again.” Niall’s head ducks, eyes jumping between Louis’ own and feeling his mate’s warmth on this cool night. Niall regrets every moment of the past six years for not even one of them included this beautiful and earnest omega. He wouldn’t let anymore time be wasted. 

Louis nods at this and leans forward to press a kiss to Niall’s cheek. Niall smiles wholly at the feeling, he’d resolved himself earlier this week that he’d let Louis take the reins. After dropping him, Niall wanted to show Louis he was in charge. Louis would make the first moves. Louis would be in control. A sigh, long and unsteady, bounces off his cheek when Louis doesn’t pull away at first, and Niall cherishes the moment with his eyes closed. Louis didn’t allow himself to think of it often but with Niall close and warm against him, he found himself missing more intimate human contact. He thinks it might be nice to have this more frequently. 

When he pulls back he can see Liam, Harry, and Ollie staring out the window at them. He waves bashfully and the three split apart like they didn’t think they’d be seen. The two omegas chuckle at this. 

He has just picked up Ollie from his parents when he realizes he hadn’t told Ollie about his plans tonight. He grew nervous because this was the first time Ollie would be alone with the pack, without his grandparents present. This would actually be the first time he’d be watched by anyone other then Louis’ parents or himself. 

“Hey Bud! Can I talk to you about something for a minute?” Louis asks making eye contact with Ollie through the rear view mirror and the mirror on the back of the seat. Ollie wasn’t tall enough and didn’t weigh enough to be in a forward-facing car seat yet. 

“Yes!” 

“So right now, instead of going home we’re going to go see umm…” Louis pauses for a moment he didn’t want to call Liam his brother to Ollie because if he did enter into a relationship with the pack he didn’t want Ollie to be confused, “Liam and Niall and Zayn—”

“AND HARRY!” Ollie interrupts. 

“Yes, and Harry. And you’re going to have dinner with them, and Harry and I are going to leave for a little bit, but I’ll come back for you! I promise.”

“Why Harry?” Ollie asks and Louis can’t help but feel a little offended that his son was more despondent that Harry wasn’t going to be there than him. 

“Harry wanted to show me something and it’s only for adults.” Louis explains softly pulling into the drive way of the Old Townsend place. Ollie was mulling this over when Louis got out and unbuckled him. He places Ollie on the ground and grabs his hand walking slowly towards the door. 

“Only adults? When can I see it?” 

“How about in fifteen years?” Louis says seriously and Ollie nods. He’d been saying this since Ollie started asking questions. Louis has promised to let Ollie do a lot in fifteen years. That was definitely going to catch up with him one of these days. Ollie pouts but agrees. 

When they get to the steps, Liam is opening the door to greet them, “Hi guys.” 

“Leeyuuum!” Liam kneels to reach Ollie’s level and give him a hug.

“Hey there, Bud! Are you ready for an awesome night!” 

“Yes!” Liam picks Ollie up at this and carried him into the house. Louis follows behind, growing nervous and wiping his sweaty hands on his black jeans. He wasn’t sure what the occasion would be like, so he decided on black jeans and a tan tee shirt. Harry is at the top of the stairs in an instant at hearing their arrival. 

Harry looks much better and Louis feels super under dressed. He’s wearing black pants too, but his button down top and black boots elevate his look past Louis’. Louis looks down at his outfit and regrets not trying harder but then Harry is down the stairs, “Louis, you look beautiful tonight!” He looks up at this thinking he was just being nice but there’s not hint of insincerity on Harry’s face. 

“Oh, thank you.” Louis smiles shyly, “You look very handsome as well.” Harry preens at the compliment looking Louis over with an air of delight. 

Harry then walks to Ollie, “Hello Mr. Curly!” Ollie giggles at this, “Ok! So the plans are a little time sensitive so we have to get going.” Harry’s excitement shakes Louis out of his nervous stupor, and he nods. 

“Ok.” Louis walks over to Harry and Liam. He stops just in front of Liam and drops a kiss to Ollie’s cheek, “I love you, Ollie! I will be back soon ok?” Ollie nods a little unsure but also excited at the prospect of playing in this big house. “And Liam he should be in bed by seven thirty.” 

Liam nods, “Yes, Louis. I got the whole riot act from our mother today. Ollie will eat his veggies, no peas,” Liam tickles the pea hating toddler, “and will have a tub and be in bed by eight pm!” Louis nods reassured at this, dropping one more kiss to Ollie cheek and heading out. 

Harry puts on his long Burberry pea coat and Louis again feels kind of silly standing next to him in a practical green L.L bean hearty winter jacket. The drive to the Italian place in town is quiet and awkward for Louis at least. Louis doesn’t know what to say and Harry’s content listening to the NPR station playing a rerun about an Argentinian blue grass band. It was easy with Zayn because they were both high, but now Louis was stone cold sober. It also didn’t help that Harry had a few inches on Zayn and an air of confidence that Louis couldn’t match. 

They pull into a town parking spot a little ways down from Alice’s and Harry parks the car but doesn’t turn it off. He turns to Louis who’s body language is clear enough to say he’s nervous but Harry can also smell it.

“So do you want to know the plan?” Harry asks conspiratorially. Louis nods nervously wringing his fingers. “Ok! So first we have a quick meal at Alice’s and then a movie!” 

Louis looks up he’d always loved the old theater in town, but it only played black and white flicks now and Ollie couldn’t sit through those. He hadn’t been in years. “Really?” Louis tried to hide his excitement but failed miserably. Harry liked seeing some emotion other then anxiety. 

“Yes! Liam told me you loved it so I thought we could go.”

“What’re they showing.” 

“It’s a surprise.” Harry says cheekily. Finally taking the keys from the ignition, “And I thought we’d end the night with a romantic yet calm stroll through the park.” Louis smiles and nods at this, feeling slightly more relaxed already.

The pair are settled into the back corner of Alice’s after a small fanfare from the staff, asking for autographs. Louis wonders if he wanted to live life like this or have Ollie exposed to it. He’ll just have to cross that bridge when he gets there. Today he was going to try to enjoy his date with Harry. 

“So uhh…” Louis feels silly sitting across from Harry, sophisticated and interesting, meanwhile Louis wasn’t anything to write home about, “I feel like you probably know a bit about me but I don't really know anything about you. Where are you from?” 

“Well, I was born in Manhattan and raised on the upper east side.” Harry states, “My dad is a CFO of a high-end cheese importing company and my mom is an interior designer.”

“Oh wow!” Louis is not surprised Harry comes from a good family just by the way he carried himself, “That must have been fun! Ollie loves cheese. Can’t get enough of it.”

“Oh year, it had it’s perks.” Harry smiles buttering a roll, “But here’s a fun fact. I’m actually lactose intolerant.” Louis chuckles at this and looks down to the butter on Harry’s knife, “Don’t worry I took some lactaid!” 

Louis nods a this, “I feel like so many people are lactose intolerant these days.” 

Harry’s eyes light up at this, “Well! It’s because humans weren’t made to be drinking and eating dairy products as long as we do! Like small children are supposed to drink their mother’s milk for immunity and nutritional reasons but we’re the only mammals that drink another species milk. Most of us don’t even have the enzymes necessary to break down the sugar found in milk…” Harry trails off at this, “Sorry. The boys hate when I go off like this.” 

“No!” Louis interrupts genuinely listening, loud at first and shifting to a softer tone, “I like it. Hearing you talk about this stuff is cool! I don’t know a lot about stuff like this and I rarely have time to read about it. I think its nice.” 

“Really?” Harry asks surprised.

“Yeah!” Louis feels bashful, “You have a nice voice for it. I think I’d be happy listening to you talk about anything” Harry blushes at this smiling unabashed and showing all his white teeth.

“Cool.” Harry can't stop his dorky smile from growing more, and finishes his explanation of why we shouldn’t drink milk. Louis' attentive and interested. So much so that his surprised when their food is brought to the table. Harry requests another glass of wine and Louis tells the waiter he’ll take water.

“Oh, did you not like the selection?” Harry asks.

“Oh no.” Louis hopes he didn’t offend the Alpha, “I liked it a lot. I just have a super low tolerance and I’ll be tipsy if I have another glass.” 

Harry grins at this. Louis is a stereotypical omega in ways that Harry never saw himself wanting. He loved that Niall could drink him under the table and how he would always voice when Harry was being over bearing or annoying. Harry was extremely progressive and often as a teenager found himself attracted to a whole array of people, from alphas to omegas of either sex. But he never saw himself ending up with the omega of Hallmark movie fame, which Louis was so clearly. Louis awoke something in him that he liked. Louis listened carefully and openly. He was delicate and sensible. The alpha in Harry, frankly, wanted to put babies in him and keep him at home. He knew that would never be an option with Niall, but the possibilities flew across his mind at the domesticity that Louis would bring to the pack. 

“Ok. No worries!” Harry smiles, “So Louis. You’ve heard about me a little and I know a little about you but what do you think is the one thing I should know about you?” 

“Hmm. That’s a good questions.” Louis pauses and decides to go with what comes to his mind first, “I guess the first thing you should know is that I love my son more than anything. And that I wouldn’t change anything about my past if it meant I couldn’t have him.” 

“That’s beautiful, Lou. I can only hope that the mother of my children will love them as much as you love Ollie.” Harry really wanted to say that he hoped Louis would bear him a whole litter but that was way too forward for a first date. 

Louis blushes, “I love seeing you with Ollie. You’re going to be a great father, Harry. I never wanted my pup to grow up without a father and it just brakes my heart that one day he might realize that all the other kids in school have more than one parent.” 

“I know this is forward but I just want you to know that I would raise Ollie like he was my own. And I know the other boys would too. Even Niall, who has never really been a big kid fan loves Ollie. Hell, Niall would do anything for you even if that meant overcoming his fear of commitment. Honestly, it took so long to convince him to even think about bonding.” 

Louis nods at this, feeling a little relieved. Ollie was first priority for Louis and hearing Harry tell him that he saw it this way too was a good feeling. “Does that make you jealous? That your omega feels that way?” If the question had been asked in a different tone, Harry would have taken it as a threat but coming from Louis he understood him to be purely curious. 

Harry sighs and reaches a hand out on the table offering it to Louis to hold. Louis almost without hesitation takes it, “I thought it would at first and before I met you it didn’t sit right. Zayn certainly was jealous, but I don’t think I was. I love Niall but he’s always been to an extent hard to access. I guess.” Harry tilts his head wordlessly questioning if Louis understood. 

“You mean emotionally?” 

“Kind of. He has no problem saying he loves me or showing me affection, but it always felt a little closed off. I swear I haven’t seen him as vulnerable in the years we’ve been together as I have seeing him with you. And I know I should feel jealous that he’s not like that with me but I’m just not.” Louis’ nodding and squeezes Harry’s hand, “I guess I just feel grateful that you’re able to bring this out of him and maybe a little hopeful that you can share that side of him with me.” 

Louis nods at this, “Niall didn’t make it out of his childhood without a few scars but luckily I’m very good at sharing.” 

Harry is happy to hear this, knowing a little about Niall’s childhood he could completely understand his mate’s hesitance to open up but that didn’t stop him from craving something more substantial at times. Harry takes this moment to get the check as the movie would be starting in fifteen minutes. The pair leave the restaurant sated and holding hands. Luckily the theater is across the street so they’re back in the warmth of a building in just a few moments. 

Louis notices the old timey announcements above the theater and his eyes widen, “Paper moon! That’s my favorite! Did you know that?” Louis asks grabbing the arm holding Louis’ hand with this other hand. Harry thinks Louis looks at him like he hung the mood and he liked that.

“I did!” Harry smiles, “I asked them to play it and I bought all the tickets, so it’ll just be a movie for two tonight!’ Louis smiles widely at this. This date was straight out of the Bachelor tv show’s handbook. 

Harry walks to the concession stand, “Can we get a medium popcorn and—” Harry looks down to Louis holding his arm tight, “What candy should we get, Lou?” Louis bites his lip torn between getting what he wants and being more reasonable. 

“I don’t know. We just ate all that food.” 

“Come on its not a movie without some candy,” Harry turns back to the concession attendant and saying, “I know I want peanut M&Ms and Louis will have—” 

“Mike & Ikes?” 

“He will have Mike & Ikes!” The attendant nods and gives them their candy and popcorn, Harry requests a bottle of water as well. He pays them and their settled into their seats for the seven o’clock showing of Paper Moon in an empty theater. 

Louis decides he’s going to be a little brave and pushed up the arm separating his seat from Harry’s. He scooches over a smidge and grab’s Harry’s hand. His long fingers lace through Louis’ and they’re snuggling, when the movie begins. As the opening credit roll Louis looks up at Harry and with a gentle smile and whispers, “Thank you, Harry.” Harry just smiles easy and plops a peanut M&M in Louis’ mouth. 

The movie ends with a shocked Harry and a giggling Louis, “What the hell Louis! That movie was so messed up.” 

Louis can barely contain his giggles to answer, “That’s how it was back then!” They’re walking through the park to get back to their car. Harry enjoys the crisp fall air on this night.

“That child was smoking, and they were scamming people out of money using Bibles! That’s really messed up!” Harry laughs too now. Louis’ delight at Harry’s over action infectious between the pair. It registers to Harry that there’s another couple in the park, but he ignores them to focus on Louis. 

“Oh my god! You’re Harry Styles!” The girl from the pair says as the two couples cross paths. Louis’ giggling is cut off, but he assumes it’s because of the girl. Harry smiles at the attractive pair and nods, gearing up for a selfie and an autograph. He felt guilty but hoped to get it over quick so he could continue his date with Louis. He was thinking he’d get a small kiss at the end of the night.

“Yes.” Harry smiles politely. The girl takes her phone out of her pocket to ask for a selfie but her boyfriend or mate talks first.

“Hello Louis.” His tone is cold which sets Harry on edge, instantly. He looks to Louis who has visibly shrunk into himself and lip trembles slightly. 

“Oliver. What’re you doing here.” Harry doesn’t need to be a detective to put two and two together. This has to be Ollie’s father. If not for the shared name, then due to the obvious matching nose and curls. Louis shook but it could be due to the cold. Harry knew nothing about the father of Louis’ child and decided to try to be friendly so as not to disrupt any agreements. 

The girl by his side looks shocked, “This is Louis?”

Oliver ignores the woman at this side instead staring at Louis with something akin to anger or repulsion, “I was in town for the festival. This is my home as well. Are you dating again, Louis?” He throws a disgusted look Harry’s way and continues hatefully, “Looks like you still have a type too. Your brother’s sloppy seconds? Try to steal this one too, Lou?” 

Louis shakes his head earnestly, voice small, “N-n-n-no. I-i-it’s not like that.” 

“Oh no? So, you’re just letting him fuck you then?” Oliver asks voice full of malice, that takes Harry by surprise. Who could talk to Louis, so small and passive, this way? It wasn't right.

“No!” Louis trembling voice now high pitch. Harry can’t let this man talk to Louis this way so he steps forward partially blocking Louis from his view. 

“Don’t talk to him that way.” Harry tries to remain calm so as not to escalate the situation, placing a hand between them. 

“Or what boy band?” He challenges and despite being inches shorter than Harry, Oliver squares up to him, “Louis are you allowing everyone who fucks you near my son or just the ones who have already fucked your brother?” 

Louis lets out a small, sad and scared noise at the reference to Ollie and that was enough for Harry to stop his niceties. He swings his fist and it lands hard and fast against Oliver’s cheek. Oliver staggers wiping the blood leaking from his nose and looks to Harry with murderous intent. Harry may not look like the type, but he trains weekly in taekwondo. His pants were a little tight to land the much-wanted kick to Oliver’s head, but a punch would do. Oliver swings back and Harry takes a defensive step back avoiding the first punch, but that wasn’t the only attempt. Oliver lands a glancing hit to Harry chin splitting his lip open. 

Harry’s anger boils over, with the need to defend his possible mate and himself. Harry lands one more punch and goes in for another when he feels Louis grabbing his arm. “Harry! Stop!” Harry takes a step back and Oliver’s female companion grabs onto his arm pulling him away. Harry can feel himself looking crazed and he doesn’t want to scare Louis any further, but the beast in him commands him to incapacitate the vile alpha across from him. 

“Listen here, you piece of shit,” Harry can hear himself growl huskily, “Don’t you ever talk to Louis that way again.”

Oliver looks worse for wear and he turns his glare on Louis, “You’ll be hearing from my Lawyers, Louis. I think its about time we rethink this custody thing.” 

Louis lets go of Harry at this, “No, please. Oliver, it’s not what it looks like. I promise. Please, don’t take him.” 

Oliver looks nauseatingly satisfied at hearing Louis beg but shakes his head, “I can’t have violent people hanging around my child, Louis.” 

“Please. Oliver. I haven’t been with anyone a-a-a-and I won’t.” Louis’ voice breaks at this and he’s crying, “You promised.” 

Oliver shakes his head again, “It doesn’t matter what I promised Louis. That’s my son and I’ll take him back if I want to.” He shoots Harry and Louis one last look before he’s stalking away. 

Harry turns to Louis placing a hand on his shoulder and he can feel Louis’ deep-rooted tremors, “I’m sorry, Louis. I couldn’t let him talk to you like that. Nobody should talk to you like that.” 

Louis doesn’t respond and he has a far away panicky look on his face, “C-c-c-can I go home, please?”

“Yeah of course, sweetie!” Harry takes Louis’ hand and drags him to the hulking Mercedes. When they pull into the driveway Louis unbuckles and jumps from the car, Harry hot on his heels. Stepping through the door Louis is focused on finding Ollie. He finds the pack in the entry way. They had seen the headlights turn in and were planned on spying on the two. Harry’s notorious first date move was a kiss on the porch, so the three were hoping to sneak a peak of Louis and Harry kissing good night on the porch. They certainly weren’t expecting a teary eyed Louis to burst through the door or a bloodied Harry stumbling through after. What the hell happened?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I know I've been updating super often but the next one might take a little bit longer. I actually started writing this because I was bored. I graduated unexpectedly early from my undergrad program and I never really planned what I would do after (I thought I'd have one more year!) Anyways I graduate early because of high school credits I didn't realize would transfer but I don't want to work yet so I'm applying to masters programs. So I'm taking a gap year and this is my hobby during this time. But like most hobbies they must come second to some more important real life things. Like applying to grad school (not excited for this). Anyways I fully intend to keep updating quickly because I like writing and I feel inspired but it might be a little slower. Thank you in advance for your patience!

“Where is my son?” Louis’ voice quivers and Niall points up the stairs. Louis doesn’t spare anyone a glance moving past the group to head upstairs. Harry goes to follow but Liam is quick to grab him a hand on either arm. Harry fights against his hold, but Liam won’t give. Every instinct in his body told him to go after Louis. He growls ferally so Liam shoves him up against the wall, his arm resting harsh against Harry’s neck. Holding his mate in place. 

“You aren’t following him, Ok Harry?” Liam says command thick in his tone, “OK?” Louder the second time. 

He didn’t know what had happened, but he wasn’t willing to let it escalate. Zayn came to stand beside Liam reaching out to gently swipe a thumb across Harry’s lip where it had split. Harry flinched at the movement, releasing some tension from his shoulders, and nodding. Liam doesn’t let go completely still holding Harry to the wall. As reason started to filter into Harry’s mind, he finally made eye contact with Liam.

However unlikely, Liam had to ask, “Did Louis punch you?”

“What! No.” Harry sighs slouching against the wall more eyes still skirting from his alphas to the stairs where Louis disappeared, “Ollie’s dad did.”

“What do you mean Ollie’s dad?” Zayn cut in the two alphas staring down their third.

“I mean we ran into him at the park and he said something that no one should to Louis and I got so mad and I just punched him.”

“Harry! That doesn’t sound like you at all.” Liam said. Mind racing to form a single reason why that would happen. Harry often offered to defend his mates honor but he'd never actually fought someone.

Harry looks at Liam scared and so serious, a look Harry didn’t often give, “Liam, he was a bad man. The way he looked at Louis. And what he said.” Harry shook his head, “He’s hurt Louis before and he liked it.”

“What do you mean, Harry?” Liam asks lowering his voice, “Did he hurt Louis just now?”

“No not right now but I know just by the way he spoke he has. Louis was shaking and so scared a-a-a-and I wish I had just killed him.” Harry was shaking now.

Liam decides he’ll save the rest of this conversation for later. He needed to take care of Harry and then take care of Louis. Liam brings his hand to the side of Harry’s face, slow, like he was approaching a timid animal. His mate responds in like pushing into Liam’s hand, Harry was a gentle natured alpha and he didn’t like fighting. Liam as the head alpha of his small pack knew how to soothe his youngest alpha.

“You did so good tonight, Harry.” Liam starts rubbing his other hand over Harry’s side, “You took care of our Omega and you didn’t let anyone hurt him. You did so good!” Harry nods at this with tears forming in his eyes. It was a relief to hear he didn’t fuck it all up like he had thought. Liam was his head alpha and he always knew just what to say. 

“He was so mad, Liam. What if I just fucked up everything. What if he takes Ollie? Louis will never forgive me.”

“Hey, Harry no.” Zayn was quick to calm this time, “We won’t let this mess anything up. We will figure this all out.”

Meanwhile, Louis had taken the stairs two at a time to reach his son. He sniffed the air at the top of the stairs trying to catch his son’s scent. There were too many doors. Luckily, Niall was there in an instant, leading Louis silently to the same door as the day Niall had dropped him. He went to grab the handle, but Niall stepped in front of him.

Niall could see Louis visibly shaking and crying and he didn’t want to upset Ollie, “Hey Louis. Can we stop for a minute?” Louis shakes his head no at this. He needed to make sure Ollie was ok. Couldn’t Niall see how urgent this was?

“We don’t want to scare Ollie do we?” Niall asked softly, placing a hand on Louis’ arm, high almost near the shoulder. Louis flinched at the movement but held still. Niall’s warm hand forced Louis to realize he was freezing. Not just cold but also shaking and crying. Niall was right he shouldn’t let Ollie see him like this.

“Niall, he’s going to take him.” Louis voice was wrecked and shaking. His large blue eyes staring pitifully into Niall’s. 

“Who?” Niall was still struggling to understand what was going on.

“Ollie’s dad. He’ll hurt him, Niall. I-i-i-I know it.” Louis’ shaking, “I can’t let him near him.”

“He won’t take him, Lou. I promise.” Louis breath is coming in short pants hard and fleeting. His cheeks are stained red with tears and fear. Niall’s heart breaks at his mate's anxiety.

“He never even really wanted him and when he was still just a-a-a-a-a little baby I would stay up all night just staring at him because I didn’t want Oliver to hurt him. And now he’s going to take him!” 

“No!” Niall brings his other hand up to Louis’ arm in an attempt to warm him up. 

“He makes so much more money than I do, Niall. He can afford to take care of him better. The courts will see what I make and where I live, and they’ll take him away.” Louis grips Niall’s shirt with trembling hands, pleading for Niall’s stability. Niall reached soothing hands to either side of Louis’ face, resting his forehead against Louis’.

He grabs Louis’ hands and hold it to his chest and commands, “Louis’ breath with me.” Louis, pliant and docile as always, nods looking for someone to help, “You are my mate, Louis. That is legal and binding until the moment we decide otherwise. That makes Ollie my son. And I will not let anyone.” Niall accents that single word with a slight tilt of his face, “anyone take my son from me, Ok?” If Louis couldn’t find it in him to stand strong against that asshole then Niall would.

Louis nods breathing calming slightly, “And Louis I make so much more than that pathetic trashbag of a person. I will go bankrupt keeping that child with me, Ok?”

Louis makes watery eye contact at this hiccupping and nods, “Ok.” Niall looks between Louis’ eyes trying to instill the promise that he knows only time will be able to impart and opens the door. Louis looks between Niall and the open-door nodding and slipping inside. Niall watches from the door as Louis rids himself of his pants and slips into the twin bed with Ollie. He pets Ollie’s head softly trying not to wake him.

Niall desperately wants to stay to comfort his mate but knows he hasn’t earned that right yet so he goes to close the door but stops when he hears Louis’ voice. Niall can’t make it out at first so he lightly closes the door and walks towards the bed, when he arrives at the side he crouches. Absentmindedly he reaches out to rub Louis’ back asking him to repeat, with his hand on his mate he could feel he was still shaking.

“Will you stay with me?” Louis voice is soft and unsure and Niall nods but realizes that Louis can’t see him. With his back turned, Niall slips out of his jeans and gets under the covers nuzzling Louis’ hair. Their bodies form perfectly tight spoons, as a twin bed was not made for the three currently taking it up. Louis falls asleep to the soft breaths coming from his son and the comforting warmth of his mate, firm and steady against his back.

Niall can feel his head swim with delight. Although the reason is not great, he’s overwhelmed by the smell of his mate and the warmth radiating against his chest. He’d never fallen asleep with more ease. But his brain lazily picks up on the door cracking open to reveal a thin strip of hallway light and then close moments later. He couldn’t care less. He had his mate and his self-proclaimed son and he was at total ease.

A large and powerful hand rested against Louis’ back and he didn’t recognize the bed he was in. The light filtering through was warm and soft and Louis breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe last night was just a bad dream. The warm presence behind him was moving and Louis struggled to remember if he had fallen asleep with anyone in his bed. 

“Louis? Are you awake?” Oliver’s voice rough with sleep whispered sleepily into his ear. Louis quickly rolled onto his back putting some space between Oliver and himself. Oliver gave him a weird look and moved closer. His hair was long, like in high school, his bangs were pulled into a small pony tail to keep them from his eyes. 

“W-w-w-what’re you doing here?” Louis whimpered trying to pull away this time Oliver laughed and leaned over Louis to keep him from getting too far. 

“What do you mean? This is our bed.” Louis looked around confused and nothing was really making sense. The room looked like the room he’d shared with Oliver in New Hampshire but he hadn’t been there in almost two years. 

“Where’s Oliver Jr.?” Louis asked trying to see past Oliver to where their son’s bassinet would have been. 

“He doesn’t sleep here, Louis. We go over this all the time. Oliver is gone.” Louis can feel panic building in chest. Where was his son? 

“What did you do to him?” Louis can hear his voice breaking, he can’t help but feel small under Oliver. 

Oliver grabbed his chin harshly at this his fingers biting into Louis’ chin, “I didn’t do anything, Lou. Accident’s happen with babies all the time.” Louis wants to cry at this but then he hears the soft sounds of his alarm. And that cue pulls him from what he realizes is a dream. He wakes with cold sweats and tremors rocking through his entire form. Louis had so many nightmares like these when he first left but they lessened in frequency over time. This one felt so real, though. 

Louis sits up in bed, taking in the twin size bed where he is wedged between his son who is stone cold out and Niall. Niall didn’t wake from the alarm or Louis’ panicked start, but he did unconsciously settle into the spot Louis’ back left on the bed. His forehead now resting against Louis’ behind. 

He checks the time on his phone and realizes he slept through his first alarm and definitely wouldn’t make it to his parents before having to be at work. Louis jumps from bed deciding to leave Ollie with Niall and he’d just call him in about three hours to see if that was ok. Louis didn’t have the privileged of skipping work because he had a hard night. He shimmies into his pants from last night and doesn’t bother to look into the mirror. He knows he looks like a mess. He’s halfway down the steps when he hears Liam’s voice, questioning but firm, “Louis?” 

Louis pauses. What was he doing up so early? He doesn’t turn to see his brother. He doesn’t know what Harry told him and he didn’t have time to explain to Liam whatever he needed to hear. Liam moves to meet his brother on the stairs, so Louis finally turns to see him. There is an uncomfortable stand off for all of fifteen seconds before Louis says, “I need to get to work.” 

“Don’t go.” Liam requests. No command, his tone closer to begging. 

“I can’t afford to miss a day of work, Li.” Louis looks down at his hands, still shaking pathetically, he hoped this would do the trick but he knew it probably wouldn't. 

“I’ll pay you for today. To just stay with me. Don’t leave.” Liam counters. 

“I need this job, Liam. I can’t afford to lose it.” Louis can hear himself wavering. There’s no real determination behind his voice. Rather repeating what he’s said to himself a million times, whenever he felt too depressed or anxious to get out of bed.

“I’ll pay you your whole years salary then, Lou.” Liam steps closer and reaches to grab Louis’ chin, his hands feel so beautifully different from Oliver’s dream hand. He sighs shakily and leans into it heavily and without shame, “Let me take care of you.” 

Louis tries to shake his head in Liam’s hand, one last stand for his independence. The movement is muted by his brothers touch, “Liam.” What’s meant to be another excuse comes out as a pitiful whine. 

“Please. Lou? No commitment. This can mean nothing at all, but please let me take care of you just for right now.” Louis makes heartbreaking eye contact with Liam and nods sadly. He couldn’t keep going and with this strong and steady alpha in front of him, he couldn’t keep himself from this. Liam nods and plants a soft and reassuring kiss to Louis’ temple before pulling him back up the stairs. 

He’s led to a different room and it takes Louis’ lethargic mind longer than it should to realize this was the pack’s den. It smelt of them all so strongly and the two lumps in the bed were most definitely Zayn and Harry. Louis looks to his brother unsure and a little nervous stopping near the door. Should he be in here? With Niall’s alphas? Without Niall?

Liam wraps strong arms around Louis from behind and noses at his ear, “It’s ok, Lou. I’m going to take care of you, and you’ll be ok. I promise.” Louis nods leaning back against Liam’s chest and feels nothing close to panic as Liam’s hands slip low to his hips and then reach around to unbutton Louis’ pants. The movements weren’t sexually driven but rather out of comfort. Liam pulls his pants down, falling to his knees in front of Louis. 

Louis knows in his mind this could be interpreted as something deeply arousing but instead, he feels comforted by Liam’s mild kisses to Louis’ thighs. He wordlessly instructs Louis to lift his leg out of each hole, leaving him without his pants. He doesn’t feel shame or watching eyes as even the earliest lights of the day haven’t broken through into the room yet. Liam stands and pulls Louis’ top, tan and slightly tight fitting and suddenly he’s left in only his boxers. A chill runs through his body and he wraps his arms easily around his waist. Liam wastes no time pulling out a large long sleeve shirt from his drawer smelling deeply of Harry and pulling it over Louis’ head. The shirt runs down stopping just inches above his knee. 

Liam pulls back the covers on the right side of the king size bed and nods for Louis to get in. He is hesitant at first but trusts Liam to do what’s best. The bed is so forgiving against Louis’ tired body he doesn’t think he’ll ever leave. He moves over to make room for Liam but squeaks and jumps back when he hits a sleeping lump. The lump, formally known as Harry, rolls over towards Louis and without opening his eyes pulls him in. Louis is stiff but ultimately settles against Harry’s warm and surprisingly not too hard form. The alpha not fully awake runs his nose down Louis’ neck and kisses the base lightly mumbling something that sounds like ‘Niall’. 

Louis pushes the guilt aside of borrowing his mate’s alphas and accepts the spooning from Harry. Harry’s body is larger than Niall’s so his head rests easy above Louis’ and his knee presses between Louis’ own legs wrapping around him like and octopus devouring its prey. Louis lazily opens his eyes to meet Liam’s the two staring and engulfed in the lessening darkness. 

“Did Harry tell you about last night?” Louis asks below a whisper, he tries to gauge the damage control he’d have to do over this. 

“This isn’t about that, Louis.” Liam sighs and rest a hand heavily against Louis exposed cheek, “This is all about what you need.” 

Louis sighs at the touch and being able to put this conversation off for a little while, “Ok.”

“Remember what I said, Lou?” Liam asks his nose was just centimeters from Louis and his warmth radiated across to Louis, “I want to help you. Will you let me help you?” Louis nods minutely, unable to do more because of his positioning with Harry, “Do you need me to drop you?” 

Louis’ eyes widen at this and he feels slightly panicked. He didn’t have the best dropping experiences and the thought of doing so now was scary. He didn’t know how to tell Liam this though but Liam could see bad thoughts brewing. He brings his hand still resting on Louis’ cheek to pet lower until he reached Louis’ shoulder.

“It’s ok Louis. I’ll be here for you through it all. I’ll put you down easy and bring you up slow. I promise. You will be ok.” Louis is nervous but can feel his eyelids dropping and his head swimming. With Harry firm and warm behind him and Liam, protective and patient, in front of him he couldn’t stop himself from calling for the drop. 

“Ok.” Louis slurs out. This was happening whether he was ready or not so why couldn’t he just be ready? Louis tenses slightly waiting for the pinch on the back of his neck and the harsh fall that’ll follow. But this doesn’t come instead Liam rubs his hand from his free side back up to Louis’ cheek and then into his hair. 

“Ok, baby, I promise I’ll take care of you and I won’t let anything happen. You are safe here.” Louis nods at this eyes struggling to stay on Liam who looks alert and steady. Louis feels comfort at this and when Liam’s hand slips to Louis’ neck he doesn’t feel a pinch like every other drop had started with. Instead Liam rubs from the base of his neck to his hair line softly and with experienced finger. Louis sighs in relief at not being forced over the edge so suddenly. Instead he falls slow not realizing at first but with every blink he’d leave his eyes closed for longer and longer. Until he was out. 

Niall wakes to a poking at his face and a small weight against his chest. His eyes slide open and he’s met with Ollie staring down at him with serious eyes, “Where is Mumma?”

“Umm.” Niall looks around the room seeing daylight stream steadily in and missing Louis’ pants and general presence entirely, “Looks like Mumma went to work bud.” Niall’s concerned about this but wouldn’t put it past Louis.

“Oh. Miss mumma.” Ollie pouts resting his head against Niall’s chest and nuzzling near his neck. Demanding comfort from the omega that smelt like his mumma. 

“Oh baby.” Niall comforts, “He’ll be back so soon! I promise!” Niall sighs at this and wants to go find his mates. He's never been the best with children and if he could find Harry maybe he would help him. 

He rises from the bed grabbing Ollie and making his way to the pack’s den. He glanced at his watch and realized it was almost seven so Harry might be up. Niall pauses outside the den listening for any sex sounds. He didn’t need Ollie walking in on that but when he heard nothing of the sort he opened the door and slipped inside. 

He found his alphas on the bed. Zayn and Harry on one side of Louis and Liam on the other. The scene is nice but then Niall does a double take. Why was Louis in here? When had this happened?

“mumma!” Ollie squeals from Niall’s arms and reaches out towards an unconscious Louis. Niall immediately recognized that Louis is down, if not by the way his body is totally relaxed then by the way the alpha’s were leaning over him. Niall feels jelousy shifting inside his stomach but only because he hadn't been there to help his omega. Liam is running a soothing hand through Louis' hair and Harry remained holding his hand. 

Harry looks between his omega with Ollie and Louis beside him and decides to do what needs to be done. He rises from the bed, crawling to his mate near the door. He stands between the small child and his mom, hoping to distract. It wasn’t really a good time for Ollie to climb onto his mom. 

“Hey Mr. Curly!” Harry smiles silly at the small boy and takes him from Niall’s arms, “Let’s go get some breakfast ready for Mumma!” Ollie looks over to Louis and then back to Harry and nods uncertainly. Harry throws one last look at the peaceful omega in the bed and then tells Niall to join them before heading out with Ollie. 

Niall joins the trio on the bed slipping between Zayn and Louis, “Did you drop him?” He doesn’t mean for it to come across in accusing way but he doesn’t understand what’s going on. 

“I asked him first, Ni.” Liam explains calmly. Zayn slides behind Niall and settles him on his lap against the head board, “This is what he wanted.” 

Niall nods, “Are you going to bring him up soon?” 

“Yeah. I just started when you came in. Want to help me?” Niall nods. He had no idea what he was doing but desperately wanted to help his omega. Liam smiles tiredly but happily at this. 

“Louis, can you hear me?” Liam asks and Louis blinks softly at this. His eyes are far away but after a few moments he nods. 

“Can I see those beautiful eyes again, Lou?” Liam asks again this time running a hand down Louis’ cheek and neck. Louis struggles to open his eyes again but leaves them open for a few moments longer then last time. Niall knew what dropping and coming up was like but he’d never actually seen it. Louis looked so fragile and small laying in the bed and Niall felt like he’d do anything to protect him in that moment. 

“Niall.” Louis mumbles and his fingers wiggle to make a move towards Niall. Niall leaves Zayn’s lap and moves to kneel more closely beside his mate. His eyes rake over Louis’ form and he wants to see Louis’ eyes again. He needs to know how close he is. 

Niall looks uncertainly to Liam, “Can I hold his hand?” 

Liam nods encouragingly and he looks nervously to Zayn who does the same before he’s grabbing Louis’ hand. Louis purrs happily at the contact and minutely squeezes the hand back. 

“Hey Louis. Niall’s here and I am too. We would love to see those eyes again. Can you come back up please.” 

Louis blinks a few times eyes focusing slightly with each movement before whining, “No. Warm.” 

“I know. But we all need you here. Please come up, Louis.” Liam says a little more firmly now. Louis sighs and blinks a few more times before his eyes truly focus on Liam and Niall in front of him and Zayn behind him. 

“Hi.” He smiles sleepily but clear for the first time. Stretching like he’d slept a long and peaceful night, he yawns. 

“Hey, Lou.” Liam says just now taking his hand away from Louis’ cheek, “How are you feeling?” 

“Good.” Louis nods honestly sated and satisfied. It takes him a few seconds longer to process that he’s just dropped and then come back so seamlessly. He hadn’t ever had a drop like this so it shocked him when he was finally able to think it through. He sits up looking between the three people on the bed. They all had looks of apprehension on their faces and Louis knew there wouldn’t be much time before he’d have to tell them the truth. They would want to know about his past.

“So about last night…” Louis started nervously.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said this whole GRE/masters application process thing is tough. And since I'm trying to maintain the quality and length of chapters it's going to be longer between updates. Hope the story is worth the short wait. You're comments are what keep me going. Thank you!

Louis decidedly states that he does not want to talk about last night. Not now at least. The pack wants to be respectful but struggles to think of anything else to say, as they sit around the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Louis has Ollie snuggled into his lap cutting pieces of pancake and feeding them slowly to himself and his child.

“Louis we don’t have to talk about it, but I would like to make something clear.” Liam finally speaks up. The pack look to him with relief because they all wanted to say it.

“Talk about?” Ollie asks around a mouthful of pancakes.

“Nothing baby.” Louis smiles down painfully at his baby.

“No!” Ollie shakes his head, “What is it?” he says ‘it’ like a name of someone he doesn’t know. Louis gives Liam a look that says, ‘thanks dipshit.’ Once his toddler grabs onto an idea it's nearly impossible to get him to move on.

“Hey, Ollie.” Niall finally says from the seat next to the pair. He graciously places a hand on Louis shoulder leaning into his mate and his son.

“Wha?” Ollie asks.

“Do you know what we have in the basement?”

“No.” Ollie whispers.

“Can I show you?” Niall asks looking up to Louis knowingly. He knows he said his piece last nice and his alphas should have a chance to say theirs. Ollie looks up to his Mumma checking to see if that was ok and Louis nods. Niall wipes his hands on his napkin and stands holding his arms out for Ollie. Ollie climbs down from his mom’s lap and tentatively reaches a hand up to Niall who leads him from the room.

Louis sighs when he is out of hearing range, “I don’t want him to know about this. He doesn’t know anything about his father and I like it that way.”

“Ok. Sorry, Lou. I won’t let it happen again.” Liam promises, “But I just want to say that we should have a plan ready in case there’s a custody battle.” Louis blushes and nods, so he guesses that Harry told them what happened.

“I called my friend who’s a lawyer and he’s getting me the number of the best family lawyer in the country.” Zayn adds nodding encouragingly, “There’s no way you’ll lose custody.”

“Also Lou.” Harry reaches across the bar and requests Louis’ hand, to which Louis easily gives, “I just told them the basics ok? I didn’t delve into everything that was said. That’s between us and if you choose to share that with everyone else that’ll be on your terms, ok?” Louis nods a little relieved looking between the other two alphas.

“I’m just embarrassed.” He finally whispers eyes trained on Harry, “I wish I was strong enough to stand up to him.”

Harry shakes his head, “I think it just speaks to the weakness of his character. You were so smart and brave to leave."

“Yeah?” Louis asks.

“yeah.” Liam answers, “You're an amazing mother, Lou." 

Louis shakes his head at this and then realization dawns on him, looking at the time, “Oh, shit I should probably call my boss.”

“I called her.” Liam waves him off, “I explained that you needed this and she was more than willing to give it. She’s a very nice woman.”

Louis nods looking at his brother with teary eyes, “You did?” It was such a small thing but taking care of that caused relief to wash over Louis. He’d been so strong for so long and to have someone take care of even the smallest things felt really good. Louis could easily get addicted to this feeling. 

“Of course, boo.” Liam moves to pick Louis up and place him down on his lap, “If you let me, I’ll always take care of you, boo. We all would.”

“Really?”

“Of course!” Harry smiles scooting over to take Liam's chair. Louis smiles down at his hands.

“I think we should pause the going on dates thing until I work this out.” Louis asks nervously looking between the three alphas.

“That’s a good idea. But could I propose a counter plan?” Liam asks and Louis nods, “Could we keep bonding but as a family? With Ollie maybe?”

Louis looks like he’s really thinking it through but finally answers, “Yeah. I mean if we don’t keep the bond you’ll all still be his uncles so I think that’s fair.” They all smile in response but Harry’s shines the brightest.

“Since you already have the day off maybe we could go pumpkin picking?” Harry asks, looking at Louis like an excited child, “Or maybe apple picking! We could do that here! We have an orchard right over the hill!” Louis nods and they’re off to find Niall and Ollie in the recording studio.

Louis stares at the sight in front of him, something he’s only longed for in his dreams. Less than a week ago he didn’t even think this would ever be a possibility. Harry walked with a bouncing and giggling Ollie on his shoulders weaving between the apple trees to pick the ones that looked most perfect. Ollie would squeal loudly and Harry would come to a halt maneuvering the toddler to reach for the apple of the moment. Liam and Zayn were standing with the apple picking duo holding the bag and spotting the child respectively.

Louis lingered back just a few steps so he could watch the pair closely and with soft eyes, “That’s a beautiful sight, huh?” Niall asked over Louis’ shoulder. His nimble fingers ran from Louis’ elbow down to his palm before interlocking their fingers together. His touch rose goosebumps under Louis’ sweater, which was actually Niall’s sweater because he didn’t have clean clothes here. Louis stared down at their hands and couldn’t help the content feeling in his chest. He knew he should be more stressed about seeing Oliver yesterday or even missing work but he wasn’t. He felt safe with these alphas and his omega.

“It’s almost too good to be true.” Louis mumbles turning to face Niall a little more. 

“But it is true and you could have it all the time.” Niall ducks his head so that he could rest his forehead against his mate's, “They’d love to have you. I would love to have you. You could wake up like you did today every day.” Louis shrugs at this not really ready to let himself dream that big. His minds wondered to this morning and he thinks he should probably apologize for his behavior.

“Oh yeah ummm… sorry about last night. I totally freaked out.”

“Hey no,” Niall says utterly serious taking Louis’ chin in his hand, “Louis you have every right to react the way you did. You’re feelings are valid.” Louis gulped down a sudden wave of happy sadness which felt so close to tears stuck in his throat. 

“Thank you, Niall. But I’m also sorry about this morning.” Louis looks up shyly to Niall, “I should have asked your permission. It wasn’t right for me to be in your den without you.”

“I loved seeing you in my den and with my mates. You belong in that bed and if I weren’t such a good person I’d tie you down so you would never leave it.”

Louis chuckles at this and Niall loves the sound, purring deep from satisfaction, “You’re silly, Niall Horan.”

“I’ll be anything for you, Lou.” Then Niall is leaning in for a kiss and Louis is nervous. More nervous now then he was standing awkwardly in his brothers bedroom. He wanted this bad but felt his bottom lip tremble from fear. But in just one second Niall’s lips where on his and it felt good and right, but still so simple. He hadn’t kissed an omega in years and he forgot how different and perfect it could be. Even with just his lips pressed firmly against Louis, they were soft and perfectly molded to Louis’. Louis heard a click and looked over to see Liam unabashedly taking a picture of the two.

“Oh sorry.” He said not sounding convincing at all, “Do you want me to delete that?” He really hoped the answer was no. Niall just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Keeping his hand in Louis’, they crossed the last few steps to join the group.

Ollie looked between his mumma holding Niall’s hand and Niall, seriously, “Mumma kiss uncle Niall?”

“Umm yeah.” Louis swallows nervously, “I uhhh.” Louis struggled to explain this to his son. How do you explain the fact that your kissing your brother’s mate and that your brother actually might be your mate soon. God, his life was starting to sound like a story arch from Game of Thrones. 

“I love your mumma very much.” Niall says matter of factly which seemed to qualm the boy. Because, of course, who wouldn’t love his mumma? He was the best.

Ollie giggled and yelled, “Love mumma!” He reached for Louis over Harry’s head and Louis took two steps so that he was next to the pair, “Kisses mumma!” Louis chuckles because Ollie makes no move to leave Harry’s shoulders, instead forcing Harry to squat a little. Louis leans around Harry and kisses Ollie’s cheek and then litters a few more quick kisses across to his other cheek. Ollie’s giggling and clapping his hands, and Louis vaguely hears the clicking of Liam’s phone again. More pictures.

Despite being sunny with clear blue skies the temperature only gets up to a brisk 52 degrees. The group lasts another half hour before deciding to move inside with their bushel of apples. Louis now found himself holding Harry’s hand, who like a total trooper still held Ollie on his shoulders. Niall and Liam were having a serious discussion about the different types of apples found on the property and Zayn lagged somewhere between the two pairs.

“Are you sure he’s not too heavy?” Louis asks wiggling his finger in Harry’s hold. Louis had noticed last night that Harry’s hands were quite a bit larger than Louis’ own hands, and that he actually liked that fact a lot. Large alphas tended to intimidate Louis, especially after everything with Oliver but Harry wasn’t scary. 

“It’s totally fine!” Harry smiles jumping a little to get a giggle from his happy passenger, “I actually work out quite a bit and some of it is weight training, so this is definitely manageable.”

“Ok.” Louis smiles, “You really seem to like Ollie. Do you want more kids?” Louis asks. He didn’t think to ask about this on either date but that was kind of a big thing for Louis. Louis loved Ollie and always thought he’d give him a sibling.

Harry snickers and nods trying to formulate how to say, ‘I think about getting you pregnant a lot’ without sounding creepy but Zayn decides to answer from a step ahead of the trio, “Harry wants a million children.” Louis nods at this thinking that’s a good thing but remains quiet.

“Is that ok? I mean if you don’t want anymore kids than I’d be ok with that too. I mean Niall always said he could see himself having kids down the road.” Harry asks nervously.

“Oh yeah. That’s ok.” Louis nods reassuringly, “I always wanted to give Ollie some siblings with the right partner that is. I don’t think I could have a million though.” Harry looks down at Louis and his heart begins to beat again. He’d been subconsciously freaking out about the chance that Louis might not want more kids. He loved Niall but the fact that he didn’t want kids for at least five to ten more years was something he often tried to forget. Zayn slows his steps to fall in line with Louis on the opposite side of Harry. He drapes an arm around Louis’ shoulders which he accepts easily smiling up at him.

Zayn drops his lips to Louis’ ear which causes a shiver to run down his spine in excitement, “Harry’s thinking about all the ways he can get you pregnant now.” There’s a pause where Zayn begins to over think his words, “Sorry did that make you uncomfortable?”

“Oh umm.” Louis starts licking his lips looking to Zayn with dilated pupils, “No. I’m not uncomfortable.” Zayn smiles wickedly at this. Looks like Harry and Louis might have just codeveloped a pregnancy kink. Zayn was excited to see that play out.

When the pack reaches the main house Zayn brings the apples to the kitchen placing them next to Ollie on the counter. Ollie works to hand apple after apple to Harry to wash in the sink. The others sit at the breakfast bar to watch the duo and Louis joins Harry at the sink.

“Do you want to make some apple sauce with those?”

“Do you know how?” Harry asks excitedly. Louis was so domestic.

“Umm yeah! Do you have a mill here?” Louis asks looking into the cabinets around the kitchen. If they had a mill they wouldn’t have to meticulously peel and core all the apples.

“I told our interior designer to stock to kitchen with everything she could think of so probably?” Harry nods and Louis finally finds it. He pulls the mill from a lower cabinet and sets it on the granite counter.

“Oh that’s what that thing is.” Niall wonders from behind the trio. 

Louis walks over to Ollie, standing in front of him, “Do you want to make applesauce, baby boy?” Ollie nods exuberantly at this. Harry pauses his washing to smile fondly at Louis and Ollie off to his side. He was so eager to start the next chapter of his life with this man and his child. Harry hoped someday Ollie would call him his dad, he sighed wistfully at the idea.  
Niall from the breakfast bar could see his alpha giving his omega, THAT look and he liked it. Louis was a perfect omega for Harry and just seeing these small interactions confirmed his thoughts. Maybe, Louis was just what they all needed. 

Louis takes his leave from the pack’s house at seven that night. After making more applesauce than they could eat in a year and a grand dinner, he was beat and so was Ollie. His apartment looked shabby and old compared to the house he spent the last night at, but he was too tired to think too much about it. Early the next day while he’s working at the bakery the sheriff comes in looking at the pastries before stopping in front of Louis, “Are you Louis Tomlinson?” 

“Yes.” Louis answers slightly uneasy.

“You’ve been severed.” He said softly handing Louis an envelope. Louis looked at the envelope sadly before slowly reaching out to grab it. When he opens it and reads the message enclosed his heart sinks more. Oliver was suing him for joint custody of their son, just as he promised. When the sheriff leaves Louis whips out his phone and without a second thought he's calling up the person he knows can help. 

“Louis? Are you ok?” Liam’s voice comes down the line strong and reassuring. 

“No. I just got served, Li.” Louis’ voice breaks, “He’s suing for custody.” 

“Ok. I’ll handle this, Louis. Come over when you’re done with work?” Louis nods but realizes Liam can’t see this and tiredly confirms he’ll come. Then he gets back to work. Louis is distracted and uneasy for the rest of his shift. Thinking about every terrible outcome. 

When he finally gets to the Old Townsend place he notices a nice looking car in the driveway. It could be on the boys, but when he enters there’s an additional and unfamiliar alpha sitting in the front living room. Louis stands uneasy in the doorway while the three alphas and Niall sit with the stranger, “Where’s Ollie?” 

“He’s in the other room playing.” Niall answers and stands to bring Louis into the room, sitting him down across from the new woman. Tall and brunette, she was just as intimidating as any large muscled male alpha. 

“Hello, my name is Angie and I’m a family attorney. I specialize in custody cases.” She reaches a hand across to Louis. Her voice is rough like she’s smoked everyday since she was a child. Her long and skinny body tell a similar tale. 

“Angie hasn’t lost a case in six years!” Zayn explains, “She’s the best person you could have on your side.” Louis nods nervously looking between the pack, did Louis deserve this? 

“Ok. So if you’re comfortable with it we’re going to leave you to tell Angie a little about your case.” Liam soothes from next to his brother. 

“Ok.” at this the four file out and Louis is alone. 

“Let’s get right into this, Louis. What do you want from this? The pack told me a little but but in my eyes this is about me and you and your child.” 

Louis licks his lips and sighs a little, “I want full custody with no contact.” 

“Ok so there’s a few cases where this could happen but umm the courts generally don’t rule in favor of this unless there’s good reasoning. Was your child’s other parent abusive?” 

“Yes.” Louis answers simply hoping this would suffice but it clearly doesn’t from Angie’s face. 

“I’m going to need more than that Louis. Did he ever hit?” 

“Yeah. He slapped me often and he punched me a few times.” 

“Ok. That’s a good reason to block contact. How often did he become physical. Outside of consensual punishments?” 

“Umm at first there was almost nothing and then it was small things like he’d slap my hand away at the grocery store or whatever. But then he started really back handing me for stupid comments or push me down for making a mistake. He didn’t hit me when I was pregnant but then our bond failed and it got so much worse. He’d call me names and choke me. It got so bad I ran with our child one night when he went to the store.”

She nods sadly but continues, “Did he ever force or coerce any sexual contact?” Louis blushed at this but ultimately he knows he has to be honest. 

“You won’t tell the boys will you?” Louis looks up shyly at the alpha who immediately shakes her head, no.

“No, Louis. This is all between you and me. Later I will ask you to write an affidavit for the judge to read. Technically, your child’s father’s attorney could choose to read parts of it during the hearing but I doubt that would do anything but make him look worse.”

Louis sighs and continues, “So, I don’t know if it counts because we were dating but he’d often try to initiate sex when I was dropping. I’d black out and I don’t remember much of it but I don’t think I wanted it.” 

Louis bites his lip and can’t look up to meet Angie’s eyes. He must sound like such an idiot for staying for so long. But instead Angie places a soft hand on Louis’ knee, “Louis, I’’m telling you right now that what you’ve described to me is plan and simple rape. Oliver, that’s his name right?” Louis nods, “Oliver knew you were not in the proper headspace for those acts and did so anyways. Just because he was your partner did not give him the right to do anything to you in that state, Ok?” 

Louis nods blinking slowly taking in this new information, “Ok.” 

“Where you trying to have children with him?” She continues. 

Louis shakes his head, “No. I didn’t trust him to have kids but we ended up pregnant anyways. We used condoms and stuff but I don’t know what happened. One time he jokingly said something about poking holes in them after I got pregnant but I don’t know if that’s true.” She nods. She can tell this case is going to be hard to hear and the mistreatment of an omega sets her teeth on edge. 

“Ok. This might get ugly and I don’t want to get your son involved so I’m going to file for a restraining order based on the acts of abuse and on the grounds of alleged stalking. This will allow for your son to be absent during any hearings.” 

“What if they don’t believe me? He’s very charismatic.” 

She nods, “Luckily Vermont is a progressive state and many of the judges tend to lean more liberally. They like to protect mothers and children. That’s another thing. I’ve looked into the case and your ex is trying to get it moved to New Hampshire. I’m going to do everything I can to keep this in the Vermont court system. New Hampshire is a more traditionalist state and may try to make an example of your case.” 

Louis shivers at the idea of having to share custody, “Do you think he’ll get custody?” 

“From what you’ve told me only a sociopath would allow that man any custody of any child, his or otherwise.” Angie places a hand on Louis’ knee, “Like Zayn said, I haven't lost a case in six years and I’m not having my first go to this asshole, ok?” 

“Ok.” 

“Now for the affidavit and protection from abuse paperwork I’m going to need more concrete examples. Can you tell me anything specific?” 

About an hour after closing themselves in, Angie emerges alone from the front living room and finds the boys in the kitchen. They all look up unexpectedly. All looking for answers, “I think we have a solid case.”

“Yeah?” Liam steps forward, “I don’t want to invade his privacy but do you think Oliver will get any custody?” 

Angie sighs, “Without breaking attorney/ client trust, all I have to say is that cases like this make me wish castration was still a punitive measure. There is no way he’s suing for any other reason than to harass that poor omega.”

Liam feels anger build at the audacity of this stupid alpha. He has no idea what he's getting himself into, “Damn.” 

“I can attest to that. I met him for just a few moments the other night and I could see he was a real piece of work.” Harry states from his position behind Liam. 

Angie looks to him and nods before continuing, “I told Louis everything he needs to know but essentially we’re asking for a protection from abuse so Ollie won’t get dragged through a hearing and I’m going to make sure that man isn’t allowed anywhere near that omega or his son, ok?” 

“Ok. Thank you.” Liam reaches a hand out to give a firm handshake, “Like we said. We’re willing to pay any amount to get this resolved as painlessly as possible.” Angie throws them one last look before grabbing her coat and heading out to file the appropriate documents. The pack then goes to find Louis, he’d need them now.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some depictions of domestic abuse. Take care of yourselves and don't read it that going to upset you!

After Angie leaves the room Louis feels bare and raw. The things he told this lawyer he hadn’t even really discussed with his own parents. When the pack finally joins him after he hears Angie make her leave, he’s wringing his hands nervously. He wanted to tell them parts of his story so that when he does go to court they’re not finding it out for the first time but he couldn’t get his lips to move.   
But his ever-helpful Liam slides next to him and wraps him in a hug, “It’s ok, Lou.” 

“You don’t have to say anything, little cub.” Niall’s kneeling in front of Louis and Liam grabbing his hands. Harry and Zayn still feel uneasy with their place in this dynamic but nod reassuringly from the couch across from the trio. 

Louis chuckles at this and shakes his head, “Don’t call me that.” 

“Why?” Niall pouts growing taller on his knees to rest his elbows on Louis’ thighs and nuzzle Louis’ nose playfully, “Aren’t you my little cub still?” Louis blushes at this ducking his head with a soft nod as an answer. The alphas indulge in the two omegas soft and sweet moment. 

Niall makes a move to climb onto Louis’ lap straddling him happily. His head dips to scent Louis’ neck and he can feel Louis’ purr deep in his chest at having his mate so close. Louis’s body relaxes into the back of the couch and he sighs. Despite the stress of the meeting and the weight of what’s to come Louis just wants to sleep. He feels himself struggling to open his eye lids and for the first time it wasn’t from a drop it was just warm and comfortable. Louis’s head lulls from one side to the other and then he’s out.

“Did you drop him again?” Harry whispers making quick strides across the room to check on the other omega. Niall pulls back with wide eyes but really doesn’t think he did. Liam reaches a soft hand out to brush back Louis’ bangs and shakes his head. He’s just sleepy. Comfortable omegas could fall asleep at the drop of a hat and Louis prove he was quite comfortable.

Not even a few days later, Louis’ making dinner for Ollie and himself in their little apartment when he hears a knock at the door. Louis’ schedule had been so hectic lately with intermittent dinner with the pack and his family. Ollie and himself hadn’t had any family time just to themselves so he decided to take this one night for just them. He didn’t know who would be knocking but he assumed it’d be one of the pack, probably Liam. He doesn’t bother to look through the peephole before swinging the door open only to be met with Oliver. 

Standing tall and casually dressed Louis steps out onto the deck to keep the conversation away from Ollie, “What’re you doing here?” 

“Lawyer found your address and I thought I’d stop by before I’m no longer allowed to legally. A restraining order, Louis? Really?” Oliver asks condescendingly taking a step further into Louis’ space.

“My lawyer thought it was best, so Ollie didn’t have to go through the court process.” Louis explains his voice soft and low so not to provoke Oliver or alert Ollie to anything going on. 

“Ollie? You know I hated when you called him that.” Oliver shakes his head, “Is he in there? I want to see Oliver.” Oliver attempts to move past him, but Louis puts a shaky hand to Oliver chest. 

“No.” Louis shakes his head not making eye contact, “We’ll let the courts decide if you can.” 

Oliver growls and suddenly his hand is gripping the hair on the nape of Louis’ neck forcing him to look up. Louis emits a small involuntary whimper which Oliver rumbles louder at, “You think you can keep me from my son?” 

“You didn’t even want to see him until you saw me the other day.” Louis states shakily through tears. This seems to get Oliver madder and he slaps Louis with great force who only is able to remain standing because of his ex’s tight grip in his hair. 

“Don’t tell me what I want. I wanted you to be my mate but you were such whore you couldn’t remain faithful, so the bond failed. I wanted to be with you.” 

“I never cheated on you, Oliver.” Louis whispers. His cheek burns from where Oliver smacked him, and he knew there would be a print there tomorrow. 

“Yeah fucking right.” Oliver suddenly released Louis who stumbled pack, landing awkwardly but heavily against where the railing met the door. There would definitely be a bruise on his back tomorrow. Oliver looks between Louis and the door and finally takes a step back, “Louis you know I don’t want to hurt you, but you can’t test me like that.” 

Louis nods softly trying to pacify the angry alpha, “ok. I’m sorry.” 

Oliver nods at this and his tone takes on a gentler nature, “Louis, I’m willing to take you back. We could put all this silliness behind us.” Louis’ blood runs cold at this. This isn’t an offer. It sounded more like a demand and if Louis were any weaker, he’d fold. 

“I don’t think so Oliver.” 

“What?” Oliver sneers, “You think Liam’s pack will take you? Then what? They’ll travel the world making music and you’ll stay at home with the kids? Alone?” 

“I-i-i-i don’t know.” Louis blushes. He hadn’t thought about this. What would his place be in all of this? Louis knew from what his parents had told him that Liam is traveling for the better half of the year.

“I doubt they’d want to drag you and some other alpha’s child around with them.” Oliver shrugs, “I was always there, Louis. That’s more than they can say.” 

“I don’t know what to say, Oliver.”

“Just think about. I’m going to get custody of my child, Louis. All that’s left for you to decide is if you’re going to be with us. I’m willing to drop the suit, Louis. It’s in your hands.” Louis gulps at this and when he doesn’t reply Oliver makes his way down to his new black and shiny Audi Q8. When Oliver is finally driving away Louis releases a deep and sorrowful sigh. His whole body is set on edge from this one interaction and all he wants to do is call Liam or Niall. But he doesn’t want to be weak anymore. He doesn’t want to rely on handouts anymore. He doesn’t want to be like this. Tears are streaming down Louis’ face and he angrily kicks out at the deck and that actually hurts his toes. So, he cries harder and then Ollie is opening the door and peering up at him. 

“Baby.” Louis tries to stop his tears, but he just can’t quite calm the crying or the tremors from deep within, “I told you not to open the door without my help.” 

“What wrong, Mumma?” Ollie reaches up for Louis to pick him up which he instantly does bringing the two inside. Louis can barely stand, once the door is shut, he slides down to the ground holding Ollie to his chest. 

“Nothing’s wrong, baby boy.” Louis doesn’t want Ollie to see him cry but he can’t stop.

“Mumma sad?” Ollie wiggles back so he can see Louis’ face, “Love mumma!”

“I love you too, baby. So so so much.” Louis is still sniffling but had finally regained some composure. Louis doesn’t know how long he just sits on the ground numbly holding Ollie before he finished dinner. He barely gets three bites down before giving up. 

The next morning Louis is awake at a little before four loading Ollie into the car. He started dropping Ollie off with the boys during the day. Giving his mom some much needed vacation time, she missed her grandson, but it was nice to get a break. It also gave the pack some time to see how their lives would be with a child. 

Louis had the radio playing softly and Ollie tiredly blinked out the window. Louis didn’t realize it, but Ollie was asking a question, “Mumma? Harry here?” 

“What bud? You’re going to see Harry in a few minutes.” Louis answered softly. Ollie just loved that curly haired alpha so much. 

“No mumma. Harry in the car?” Ollie asked and Louis tried to figure out what he meant when it suddenly dawned on him. The One Direction song, History, was playing on the radio and Ollie recognized Harry’s voice. It struck him for a minute that he didn’t try to change it or start to cry. How much had changed in just a week.

“Oh no bud. Harry’s on the radio. This is his song.” 

“Harry in radio?” 

“Not in the radio bud on the radio.”

Ollie looked like he was thinking, “Harry sing good!” 

“Yup baby. He does.” Louis smiles softly at his son through the two mirrors as he pulls into the driveway of the pack’s house. He’d have to explain they were actually famous sooner or later but for now that wasn’t his biggest issue. When Louis gets to the steps Zayn is opening the door and Louis can see Harry moving towards them from the kitchen. 

“Harry!” Ollie reaches for him and Louis easily hands him over before nodding an early morning greeting and turning to leave. His movements are stopped by a solid hand to shoulder coming from Zayn. He has a searching look on his face before wordlessly hovering a hand over where the bruise on Louis’ cheek would be. Louis tried to use some cheap foundation to cover up the bruise but evidently that didn’t do the job. 

Zayn’s sharp eyes caught just a hint of the bruise before drawing his thumb over the spot clearing some of the heavy foundation as Louis squeezed his eyes shut from the slight pressure. Louis hears Harry gasp from behind Zayn and he looks horrified. 

“Harry go get Liam.” Zayn says wiping more of the foundation off.

“No wait. Don’t get Liam. I-i-i-i’m just clumsy it’s nothing.” His request falls on deaf ears as Harry is already making his way up the stairs with Ollie in his clutches. 

“Like hell, Louis. There is a hand print on your face.” Zayn looks angry but surprisingly it doesn’t scare Louis. He knew he wasn’t angry at him. 

“Please Zayn. I have to get to work.” 

“You will wait.” Zayn’s command washes over Louis and he nods. 

Liam is hurrying down the stair’s moments later with a tired looking Niall trailing behind. Louis is embarrassed and ducks his head, “What’s going on.” 

Louis answers, “Nothing.” as Zayn says, “Look at his face.” 

Louis still has his head tilted down when he feels Niall’s hand soft and soothing grabbing his chin lightly. Louis flinches at the movement and instantly regrets it but allows Niall to lift his face. Both Liam and Niall gasp at the stark red hand print peeking through the streaks of foundation Zayn has wiped away. 

“Who did this?” Niall grits through his teeth. 

Louis meets his eyes timidly he wasn’t going to lie, “Oliver.” Niall looks livid. 

“When?” 

“Last night. It’s nothing.” Louis tries to shrug off Niall’s hand, but it remains firm. 

“It’s not nothing, Louis.” Niall and Louis are making firm and harsh eye contact, “I’m gonna kill him. I’m gonna kill him, Liam.” 

“What! No, Ni, i-i-i-it’s nothing.” 

“What do you mean it’s nothing?” Liam asks from his spot beside Niall, “Has this happened before?” Louis finally takes his eyes from Niall and looks to Liam shyly. He really didn’t want to talk about this anymore, but he wasn’t going to lie for Oliver anymore but he didn’t want a pity party. 

“Look I have to go to work.” 

In Ollie’s unofficial room upstairs Harry goes to lay him down for a couple more hours of sleep when Ollie asks, “Harry?”

“Yes buddy?” Harry kneels next to the bed and runs a comforting hand through Ollie’s hair. 

“Will Harry marry my Mumma?” Ollie’s blue eyes look so similar to Louis’ sad eyes. Why was this toddler looking so defeated? 

“You want me to marry your mumma?” Harry asks. 

“Mmm hmm!” Ollie responds, “Like Julie’s mumma on Sesame street.” 

“Well buddy!” Harry doesn’t know how to talk to a small child about this, “I would love to marry your mom. Why are you asking?” 

“Mumma scared. You protect Mumma?” Ollie rolled over now and was staring at Harry on his side. 

“Baby. There is nothing to be scared of but I promise to protect your mom either way. Ok?” Ollie nods tiredly. 

“Ok go back to bed and I will wake you in a little while.” Ollie nods and Harry tucks him in walking away with a greater weight on his shoulders. This whole series of events was effecting Ollie more than anyone realized. When he finally arrives back down stairs his mates have formed a semi circle around a shrinking Louis. 

“Come on, Louis.” Liam’s supplicant, praying Louis will listen, “You have a hand print on your face. You’ve been punished but I doubt it was consensual or that there was any after care. Let me take care of you.”

Louis’ eyes skirt across the group lingering on Harry for a moment noting his son wasn’t here, “I have to go to work, Li. How about tonight? I’ll come back after work?” 

Everything in Liam is calling for him to not let this omega leave but this wasn’t the dark ages anymore so he acquiescents, “Please come back soon, Lou.” 

At this Louis makes his escape before anyone would stop him. Niall turns to Liam with angry eyes, “What the fuck, Liam. Why did you let him leave?” 

“He’s not ours yet, Niall. He’ll come back.” Liam soothes Niall’s hair and shoulder. 

“He is mine!” Niall roars, “He had a fucking hand print shaped bruise on his face. I’m going to end that pathetic alpha’s life!” 

“Niall.” Harry tries to soothe grabbing Niall into a hug from behind. The alphas are angry and feel impotent in their inability to do anything now, “You can’t kill anyone, Niall.” Niall struggles in Harry’s arms but he’s an alpha and ultimately Niall too weak to break free. Instead he tires himself out and goes limp. Then he’s crying sad and heavy tears shake through his chest. 

“This is all my fault.” Zayn’s suddenly in front of his distraught omega bringing him into his arms, “If I didn’t leave him than he never would have met that terrible man.” 

“Baby no.” Harry has released Niall and taken to rubbing his back, “Louis told me he wouldn’t change anything in his past because then he wouldn’t have Ollie.” 

Niall pulls back to send Harry a scathing look, “That’s stupid.”

“No Niall it’s beautiful. He loves his child so much and when he has our children, he’ll love them just as much. He’s a beautiful and strong omega.” Niall nods wiping he’s cheek. 

“My kids?” His lip wobbled, “He’ll have my kids.” The alphas look at each other over Niall’s head. It was nearly impossible for two omegas to get each pregnant, but Harry just decided to nod to appease the upset omega. 

“We’d make beautiful babies.” Niall says forlornly into Harry’s chest. 

“You would.” Harry continues from above Niall, “And Louis would love and protect them just as fiercely.” 

Louis is apprehensive on his drive home not really knowing what’s to come but he’s made a decision. If Oliver is granted custody, he’d go back to him. There was no way he’d ever let Ollie leave his side. He knew how Oliver ticked and he’s older now so he should be able to avoid those sore points. He knew raising his voice and telling him what to do yesterday would get him in trouble. He could avoid it. It was sort of normal for alphas to punish their mates.

When he arrives to the house he sees the fancy SUV belonging to Angie, parked in the drive. Of course, they’d call her back in. Louis greets the group in the den again and Angie is up and across the room. She lifts his face and examines the make up covered bruise on his face that still slightly visible. 

“Can you wash this off for me? I need to take a picture.” Louis blushes at the manhandling and the lawyer’s tone, looking over to his brother. He doesn’t know if he’s looking for permission or something else but when he nods Louis looks back to Angie and nods. 

“Here let me take you to the bathroom while the alphas finish with this discussion.” Niall stands grabbing Louis’ hand and leading him to the bathroom upstairs. He forgoes the two guest bathrooms and brings him into the pack’s den. Louis hadn’t realized he was tense but after taking a deep breath he could feel the stress leave his body like a gritty slime. He assumes it due to this being the place of his last, and best, drop. His legs felt like jelly and relied on Niall’s leading for him to make it to the en suite. 

Large with a huge open shower and deep soaking tub Louis sighed heavily at the ostentatiousness of the place. Niall pushed him against the sink and Louis easily hopped up. His mate wordlessly roots through the drawers before pulling a bottle of makeup remover and some cotton pads. He works to gently remove the make up from Louis’ face. For the first time in ever, Louis thinks, he has the height advantage and he doesn’t mind it. 

Once the make up is fully removed, Niall rakes a hand through Louis’ hair and down his face, “If I could take all the pain for you I would.” 

“It didn’t hurt that bad, Ni.” Louis mutters looking down at his thighs where Niall’s hand is resting. Louis brings just the tip of his finger to the top of Niall’s hand and traces down to his wrist. His mate shudders at the slight touch and rests his head against Louis’ shoulder. 

“That’s not what I was talking about.” Louis sighs at this. Niall says would take it all away, but he couldn’t, and Louis wasn’t sure he would even want him to. 

“Niall there’s one more thing. Yesterday he shoved me and I fell and I think I may have another bruise. Will you check for me?” Louis’s voice is little as he asks and Niall nods unable to vocalize in a way that wouldn’t come across angry. Louis tugs his shirt off and stands in front of Niall with his shoulders bowed a little unsure. Niall looks over Louis’ lithe form and his mouth goes dry. He was definitely still physically attracted to Louis. He wasn’t fifteen anymore, his stomach smaller but still soft with a light happy trail disappearing into his pants. Niall wanted nothing more than to kiss across his tummy and lower. Louis can see Niall’s eyes taking in his form and his cheeks blush a rosy red from embarrassment. He still had body issues after having a baby. 

He turns to show Niall his back and a shocked gasp leaves his lips, “Oh Louis. Did you hit a door jam? You have a long bruise.” Omegas were known to bruise easier and Louis was no exception. Niall reaches out to touch the beginning near his right shoulder and Louis flinches. 

“Is it bad?” Louis whispers.

“Yeah, little cub.” Niall runs soft fingers from his shoulder down to his kidney. Letting out a shaky breath Niall places a soft kiss against Louis’ shoulder solemnly whispering, “I won’t let this happen again.” Louis remains quiet. Niall will be so disappointed if he has to go back to Oliver, but he’ll do anything to keep Ollie with him. 

When the two omegas arrive back down stairs, Louis gives Niall a side eye like a shy child. Angie looks over the damage giving an attempt at a warm smile but it comes off closer to tight lipped and uneasy, “I’m just going to add this evidence onto the restraining order case which will be reflected in the custody case as well.” 

Louis nods and looks over to Niall, wide eyes begging for him to tell. They have a thirty second silent conversation with just head tilts and everyone seems to notice before Niall sighs, “There’s more. He has another bruise on his back.” Angie looks to Louis who nods as if to confirm. Louis could feel himself crawling into his protective place, silent and wide eyed, he felt like he couldn’t talk. 

“Can I see it, Louis?” Louis bites his lip and pulls his shirt off quickly turning to reveal the bruise he himself still hadn’t seen to show the room. There’s a few gasps and Louis wraps his arms around himself. Once the pictures are taken Louis quickly pulls his shirt back on and sits between Niall and the arm of the sofa. He’s so embarrassed he can hardly look up. 

“Thank you, Louis. I know this isn’t easy, but it will help the case substantially.” Angie settles back into the chair with confidence, “There is something else though and I spoke about it briefly with the boys.” 

Louis looks up sharply, “What?” 

“It appears Oliver has hired a real sleezeball but high-priced attorney and their fighting tooth and nail against everything I do.” Angie explains, “That being said. I’m better. But just know that it might be a bumpy ride.” 

Louis nods working over his cheek anxiously, “Umm yeah. His grandfather owns like ten car dealerships in New Hampshire and he was working at his uncles when we were together, but he always said it’d be his someday.”

She nods, “Don’t worry, Louis. We have a pretty solid case and I got those pictures from your parents to add as well. Did he threaten you the other day? Verbally?” 

Louis shakes his head but then reconsiders, “He just was mad about the restraining order and then he said he wanted to see Ollie, but I wouldn’t let him. Um..” Louis gulps thinking about that whole interaction yesterday, “He said that he was going to get Ollie and that I could come back to him and he’d drop the case.” Niall runs a grounding hand down Louis’ thigh at this. 

She shakes her head, “That just intimidation, Louis. We’ll include that in the affidavit.” 

Louis nods and she continues to talk but Louis’ tired and he doesn’t want to talk anymore. Soon enough, after nodding and agreeing to whatever was said, Zayn is walking Angie out. Louis blinks rapidly to focus on what Niall is saying, “…and you can sleep here tonight. You can sleep with Ollie like before or in—” 

Louis cuts him off suddenly and in a desperate tone, “I want to sleep with you.” 

Niall looks Louis over and nods instantly, “Of course, you can sleep with me too.” Louis nods licking his lips and finally looking around. 

“Where’s Ollie?” 

“He’s in the dining room doing a puzzle.” Liam explains and Louis nods before standing up and making his way to that room. The room Louis decided to go on those dates in. The room that started this path right back into Oliver’s grips. There Ollie sat at the head of the table with a chunky fifty piece puzzle with dogs on it. 

“He pal!” Louis brushes his hand through Ollie’s curls, “What do you have here?” 

“Doggie puzzle!” Ollie smiles eyes remaining glued to the puzzle ahead of him. 

“Did you have a good day today, bud?” Louis asks crouching beside him putting a piece into place near the edge. 

“Good job, Mumma!” Ollie smiles and plants a kiss to Louis’ cheek, “Good day with boys.” 

“I’m glad, baby boy.” Louis looks Ollie’s face over and sees more spots that look like him than Oliver. His baby has little crinkles next to his eyes and little apples on his cheeks, “Do you mind if we sleep here tonight?” 

“Sleepover!” Ollie cheered and went back to his puzzle. Louis sighs and looks up to see Niall in the door. He walks over to his mate and rubs their noses together and then their cheeks. A close omegan greeting brought him comfort and stillness. 

“Dinners almost ready.” Niall murmurs eyes drifting between Louis eyes and his lips, “Do you want me to make up the guest bedroom or do you want me to sleep with you and Ollie again?” Louis feels taken aback. He wanted to sleep in the den, but he wouldn’t ask. That was crossing a line he supposes. They weren’t a pack yet. Not with Louis at least. He had no right to ask to be in the den. 

Niall could see the gears turning in Louis stressed out little head and grabbed his hand. Louis’ thoughts came to a halt and he looked to Niall, “Or you could sleep in the den with everyone?” 

Louis bit his lip. The offer felt forced and he didn’t know if Harry and Zayn would be ok with that, “Is that ok?” Louis asks bringing his hand up to Niall’s hip. 

Niall nods eagerly, “That’s more than ok!” 

“With Harry?” Louis asks, “And Zayn?” 

“Do you want me to make sure?” Niall asks, “I’m almost positive it’s fine but I can ask.” 

Louis nods cheek coming back up to Niall’s cheek and lips brushing his ear, “Could you please ask?” Niall nods and takes a sharp turn to go ask Harry and Zayn. Louis rejoins his son at the table and helps teach him the sort by the color technique which he loves. Ollie excitedly showing his Mumma he knows all the colors.

The next person to walk through the door is Harry with Zayn close behind. Ollie looks up with sheer excitement, “Harry look! Almost done!” 

“Wow bud!” Harry looks over Ollie’s shoulder, “That looks amazing! What did we name this puppy huh?” Harry had sat in the back of the Mercedes earlier with Ollie and named all the puppies on the box. 

“Ummm…” Ollie thinks hard, “Abby!” 

“Oh yeah.” Harry nods, “You’re right! That’s definitely Abby! Hey, bud do you mind if I steal your Mumma for two minutes.” 

Ollie purses his lips looking to make a deal, “Two scoops tonight!” 

Harry cocks his head and bargains, “How about one scoop and I eat half of the second?” 

“Ok.” Ollie smiles happily. 

“So I’m worth half a scoop of ice cream to you, huh?” Louis asks and Ollie giggles. 

“Mummas worth two whole scoops!” Louis just laughs along and kisses Ollie’s head on his way out. He follows the two into the entry way and the warmth from just moments before dissipates.

“Did Niall ask?” Louis asks staring down at his feet. He was thinking this was leading up to a soft but painful let down. 

“Yeah.” Harry answers, “We just want to let you know that that’s completely fine with it.” 

“Really?” Louis’ head whips up to look between the two alphas.

“Yeah.” Zayn smiles warmly, “We’d love to have you.” It’s a little formal but Louis nods. 

“Thank you.” Louis feels tears form in his eyes at the invitation and lets himself be vulnerable, “I really need it.” Harry’s the first to step forward embracing Louis tightly. Louis rests his cheek firmly against Harry pec and nuzzles softly. He can hear harry purr at this action sending waves of calm crashing over Louis. Zayn joins to pair to hug them both from the side and Louis finds his nose up against Zayn’s collar bone. He really hopes he didn’t have to give this up. He prays Angie will make this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will feature more cuddles and a little less angst.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WoW! I honestly am so proud of myself for getting this far! I have folders of half written ideas on a google drive so this getting written is such a miracle. Thank you all for keeping me going!

Louis spends all of ten minutes putting Ollie down for bed, in his unofficial bedroom. Every day it seemed like it was becoming less and less unofficial, between the naps and sleepovers. They’d bought him cute and expensive sheets decorated with Moana’s friends Heihei and Pua. Louis also noticed the new and expensive clothes that he often found Ollie in at the end of the day. Louis even noticed a pair of Versace sneakers but chose to ignore that for now. He wouldn’t accept these sort of gifts for himself by why deny Ollie the gifts. His precious boy who deserved so much but often only got goodwill or the occasional gap from his thrifty Grammy, could use some newer things. 

Tonight, he had Harry’s night time kid friendly yoga to thank for Ollie’s quick fall into slumber. It was so adorable to watch Harry teach Ollie downward dog and sun salutations so patiently and with genuine joy. Not to mention Harry’s leggings clinging to his tall and muscular legs. He nervously leaves the room and wanders down stairs to find the pack in the kitchen. Zayn’s putting dishes in the dishwasher as Niall rinses them off at the sink. Louis lingers near the doorway to watch the pack. They act so normal, Louis often forgets that they have stadiums full of screaming fans throughout the world. 

“Hey.” He enters their space softly joining Liam at the breakfast bar. 

“Hey there.” Liam smiles nudging Louis’ shoulder with his own. 

Tracing the complex pattern of the granite counter, Louis bites his lip, “This might be a stupid question but aren’t you all supposed to be bonded in like three days? In like New York City.” 

Liam looks over to his pack across the island and sighs, “We’ve postponed indefinitely.” 

“Because of me?” Louis asks nervously. He feels guilty for postponing the packs life so uncertainly. 

“No.” Niall steps forward leaning next to his mates, against the counter, “because of me. I don’t know if you heard but I formed this bond with this cute little omega and now I’m trying to make him fall in love with me again.” 

Louis blushes and a slight giggle leaves his lips, “I had heard that. From the daily mail I think?” 

“Oh yeah?” Niall smiles cheekily and moves around the counter to stand next to Louis, “What else did you hear?” Niall noses under Louis’ ear and down to his chin. 

“I heard you got butt implants.” Louis tilts his head and tries to remain serious, but he can’t contain his smile at Niall’s dropped jaw.

“Do you know they actually wrote that about me? I’ve had three interviewers ask me about that!” 

“Yeah.” Louis smirks shyly, “Zayn told me the other night.” 

“I did?” Zayn asks from across the room. He doesn’t remember talking about that at all. 

“Yeah. Zayn said that one bugged you the most.” Louis giggled shyly as Niall’s face transformed from shocked to faux outrage. 

“You little minx! You got personal information out of my poor defenseless alpha by drugging him.” Niall leans in to tickle Louis, “Didn’t you?!” Louis giggles uncontrollably and scurries from his seat into his brother’s lap and then to the stool beside him. 

“Liam save me!” Liam just shakes his head at the two omegas antic as Niall crawls onto the now empty stool trying to chase Louis across Liam’s lap.

“No one can save you from me!” Louis’ laugh is so infectious Niall can barely stabilize himself from laughing too hard. Harry and Zayn are chuckling across the island and Liam is trying to make sure neither of his omegas take a tumble to the ground. Louis braces against Liam hiding by circling his arms around his waist and tucking his face into Liam’s shoulder. Louis peeks out after a second of silence and Niall’s face inches away from his own.

“Did you think that would stop me?” Niall’s takes on the tone and charisma of a black and white film villain tying the lady in distress to the train tracks. Louis reaches a finger between the two to poke Niall’s cheek punishingly. He's quick to turn his cheek taking Louis’ finger between his teeth and grinning triumphantly. Niall’s tongue flicks against the top of Louis’ finger and Louis feels his dick perk up with interest.

Louis’ eyes widen and he swiftly tries to pull his finger free but that just draws Niall’s face impossibly closer. Louis pouts and whines lowly to which Niall responds to on a biological level. He releases Louis’ finger but intends to replace it with his lips. The kiss is sudden but so good. Like the other day in the apple orchard Louis finds it’s almost too easy to lean into. They’re both gentle and soft but Niall takes the initiative to draw his tongue across Louis’ bottom lip first. Louis lips parts and Niall is taking that as permission to enter. Niall tries to leverage a better angle resting his hand against Liam’s shoulder and his other on Louis’ thigh. Leaving Liam a close spectator to the two omega's exploration, which he had no issue with.

Louis’ tentative to bring a hand to Niall’s cheek but does so anyways. The kiss grows until Louis’ no longer able to satisfy his need to breath with short gasps. They pull apart and Louis is breathing heavily with blown pupils. Niall has a mirrored look and goes to dive back in but is paused by the clearing of a throat. Suddenly Louis remembers he’s in the kitchen with the pack. The pack he didn’t really belong to yet but also the pack whose omega he’d just been kissing. How complicated. 

Louis looks to Harry and Zayn and finds the later with raised eyebrows but no anger. While Harry’s lips are slightly parted and he’s looking between the two longingly. “Sorry.” Louis whispers but it comes out more breathy than intended. He blushes at sounding like a wanton omega sitting uneasy on Liam’s side. 

“Don’t be sorry, Louis.” Niall brushes him off climbing down from the chair to join his alphas, “They liked the show.” This just makes Louis blush more. The pack and Louis hadn't really negotiated boundaries as far a physical relationships go so Louis was treading on unsteady territory. Louis found this made him nervous that one of the alphas could explode at any moment from anything he did. Liam rubs a soothing hand down Louis’ back intending to calm the tension created from his post kiss shame. Louis had read somewhere, that there are specific and pleasurable nerve endings that activate when touched at a certain speed and force and Liam seemed to be an expert at finding the correct movements. Louis enjoys the touch and closes his eyes leaning his head against his brother’s shoulder. 

“Do you want to go to bed, Lou?” Liam asks gently from beside him and Louis nods eagerly. 

Niall’s back to Louis’ side at this comment, “Come on, little cub. The boys can finish the rest of this.” Niall throws the alphas a look telling them to hang back for a little bit. Once Niall has Louis outside the den’s door he pauses.

“You gonna be ok, Lou?” Niall holds Louis’ hands in his and Louis is worriedly biting over his lip and rubbing his hands together. 

“I want it so bad.” Louis’ voice breaks, “but I’m scared, Niall.” 

“Why are you scared?” Niall asks, “This is all in your control. Whatever you want at whatever pace you want.” 

Louis gulps, “Despite that thing with Liam. I-i-i-i haven’t been with anyone since Oliver and that wasn’t really good.”

“Oh course, Louis.” Niall hand rests on Louis’ jaw, his thumb brushing over Louis’ still bruised cheek, “I’m sorry if you feel like I’m pushing you, you can sleep in the guestroom or with Ollie.”

“No. It’s not you.” Louis strokes his cheek against Niall’s, enjoying his soft and warm mate, “I’m scared of the alphas. Even Liam kind of.” Louis pulls back to look at Niall. His breath coming out in nervous huffs. 

“Oh little cub.” But before Niall can continue Louis rushes on. 

“I-i-i-i don’t know what to expect because you were my first and with you it was nice and gentle, but I always felt so sick with worry about Liam and everything. And then with Oliver I never knew what to expect because he was so hot and cold. I’m scared that I’m just ruined.” Louis’ lip wobbles, “I think I’m broken. Like like like shouldn’t I want to be with an alpha. Like a good omega?” 

“No, Louis.” Niall grasps Louis’ face in both hands, “You are a good and special omega and if you can’t ever find it in you to want to be with the alphas in that way than you don’t have to. This isn’t just about sex, Louis. It’s about companionship and nonsexual intimacy. So many people have happy and healthy relationships that are never entirely sexual.”

“yeah?” Louis asks. 

“yeah.” Niall nods, “Like Oprah and Stedman.” Louis’ not surprised Niall knows the extent of the two betas relationship but also totally acknowledges that Niall just name-dropped Oprah.

“I want to want it.” Louis murmurs sadly, “I want to give Harry kids and all of them, of course and I’ve enjoyed it in the past but I’m just so nervous.”

“Louis, baby calm down.” Niall shakes his head, “This is the first night of many, hopefully. You can sleep on the end and no one’s going to initiate anything. You are the driver. We are not expecting anything from you.” 

Louis nods his mind still running through so many worse case scenarios, “Even Liam? You know because I did that with him?” 

“Louis, my beautiful little cub, consent is yours to give and take back freely. Just because you gave it once doesn’t mean you’ve given it over forever.” Niall’s nodding, “You are the driver, Louis. Remember that.” Louis nods finally giving in. 

Niall sighs, his mate was so fragile but he certainly was not broken, “Let’s get some pjs on, huh?” 

Niall swings the door open and despite Louis being in there just earlier today, this time felt different. He looks to Niall who waves him in and once inside he really takes in the interior. On Louis first visit it had been dark and then earlier today he’d been too stressed. He looked around noting the king size bed, freshly made but still warm. The room was large with a sitting nook draped in a warm but white wall surrounding a large bay window. There was even a fireplace across from the bed. He actually realized that this room was bigger than his entire apartment over the laundromat. Niall had disappeared into the ensuite bathroom returning with some clothes in his hand.

“Here. I’m assuming you didn’t bring any pjs?” Louis looks down at the shirt in his hands lifting it to his nose to sniff it. It smelt strongly of the pack but more specifically clove and warm spices, like Zayn. 

“Zayn?” Louis asks noticing there are no pants, “No pants?” 

“You have a good nose baby, like a good little omega.” Niall’s nose crinkles as he taps Louis’ nose lovingly, “Also I don’t wear pj bottoms and you’re smaller than me so the boy’s pants definitely wouldn’t fit. Is this ok?” Louis bites his lips but nods changing quickly in front of Niall. He stands uncertainly for a moment only wearing a Gucci tee shirt that lands at about mid-thigh. A tee shirt that probably cost more than what he made in a week. Niall’s dressed similarly but stands with much more comfort. He goes to the side of the bed closest to them and lifts the duvet, “Climb in boo.” 

“You don’t have like sides or anything?” Louis wavers unsure next to Niall. 

“What did I say, Louis?” Niall raises a finger between them. 

“Umm…” Louis looks between Niall’s finger and his face unsure, “I don’t…”

“You are the driver, Louis. Repeat that.” Niall demands. 

“I am the driver.” Louis sounds about a quarter as confident as Niall, “But I don’t want to make the pack uncomfortable maybe they won’t want me anymore.” 

“You are the driver, little cub.” Niall shakes his head, “Those men downstairs are good and powerful alphas but they wouldn’t be anything without you or me. I let them spank me-not often-and I let them tell me what to do but ultimately Louis, I let them do those things. They’re nothing without us don’t ever forget that.” Louis tilts his head and looks Niall over with renewed interest.

“You’re an amazing omega, Niall.” Louis says with sincerity that Niall never really gets. Most people say it sarcastically and Niall laughs along, because he was loud and pushy, but Louis said it with so much reverence that Niall is taken aback. 

“Really?” Niall asks.

“Yeah.” Louis smiles softly, “You’d never let anyone take advantage of you or your kids someday. Any alpha would be lucky to have you.” Niall sighs and pulls Louis into a hug. What all the alphas loved so much about Louis, something Niall could never see in himself, Louis saw so clearly. Niall knew he wasn’t maternal in the way many Omegas were but that didn’t seem to matter to Louis. Louis has always seen the hidden potential in Niall and that just made him fall in love over and over again.

“You have always made me feel so seen, Louis. You are such a good omega.” Niall lands a gentle kiss to Louis lips, “Now we’ve gassed each other up enough. Get in bed.” Louis giggles but climbs into bed without hesitation this time. Niall smiles down at Louis in his bed in just a big tee shirt and a wave of pleasure runs through him. This was where he belonged. He eyes his phone on the side table and grabs it quickly to snap a picture. He wanted a million pictures of Louis soft and scantily dressed in his bed. 

“Niall.” Louis whines. 

“What? Can’t I have a nice picture of my omega.” Niall pouts and send a quick text chuckling. 

“Who are you texting?” Louis whines sitting up trying to look at Niall’s phone but Niall pulls away, hiding his phone against his chest. 

“The boys.” Louis smiles with a slight head tilt and narrowed eyes.

“Can I see?” Louis asks. 

“No.” Niall states throwing his phone across the room over to the sitting nook. Louis looks over the phone now lying on the ground and back to Niall. 

“That wasn’t weird at all.” Louis whispers as Niall climbs onto the bed over Louis. 

“I know right.” Niall smiles and Louis gets the gist of the message by the alphas quick arrival to the room. They try to hide their obvious excitement but fail. Louis blushes at their eager eyes and turns to Niall, hiding his face in his mate’s neck. Louis hears the alphas walking around the room getting ready for bed but he remains hidden like a little kid. 

“Ok, you two, can you budge over?” Liam asks from behind Louis and Louis looks up worriedly to Niall who just smiles over Louis’ head. 

“No. Louis will be sleeping here.” 

“Oh. Ok? Are you sure?” Liam asks. 

Sickly sweet Niall mutters, “Yup. We’ll stay here.” 

“Ok!” Harry deep timbre sounds next, “Liam can sleep on Zayn’s side. No worries.” Louis can feel the bed dip and burrows deeper into Niall. He feels so at ease surrounded by the pack’s scent, but he also can't help but feel a little shy. A pack coming to together was portrayed as something that should be effortless and natural in media and even in health class but Louis’ not sure it’s true. Reality is awkward but he’s willing to put the work in. 

When the lights turn off Louis shyly peaks over Niall to find the room illuminated by the crescent moon. Harry is next to Niall, then Zayn, and then finally Liam. They all whisper their soft good nights. Liam is currently leaned over his two alphas placing a soft kiss to Niall’s lips. Liam pauses at seeing Louis peering at him over Niall’s chest, like a small animal. 

“Can I give you a kiss?” Liam asks Louis but eyes Niall wearily. Niall was right. He was in charge here. 

Louis shrugs and looks down. He was nervous. Ever since seeing Oliver a lot of repressed anxiety has surfaced especially with the alphas. Louis chooses to grab the moment by the horns and leans up planting a kiss to Liam’s cheek before ducking back down. Harry looks between the two over him and daydreams momentarily about the two brothers making out on the bathroom floor just a week ago. Liam smiles happily and settles back down next to Zayn. 

There’s an awkward beat of silence and then Niall is whispering into Louis’ ear, “You are the driver, Lou. Don’t forget it.” Louis smiles against Niall’s neck. He was the driver. 

“What’re you two whispering about?” Harry asks going up onto his elbow looking over the two omegas. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Niall smiles cheekily raising his chin so he was closer to Harry, smirking. Harry leans in and kisses his omega but can’t help his sudden awareness of Louis’s face so close to theirs. Harry pulls back but lingers near the two licking his already wet lips and giving a shaky smile to Louis. Louis leans up and lands a sweet and open-mouthed kiss to Niall’s jaw while keeping tentative eye contact with Harry. The movement was rather innocent but so incredibly erotic. But Harry, if nothing else, was respectful so he gives the two another shaky smile and nods laying back with the beginnings of a boner. If Louis wasn’t in the bed, he’d get Liam or Zayn to give him some relief but he couldn’t tonight. 

Louis wakes the next morning noticing first Niall’s soft breaths against his forehead. Next he sees that it’s still dark in the room and according to the clock on the bedside table he had to leave for work in less than half an hour. Louis stretches minutely trying not to wake Niall but fails. Niall smiles sleepily down at Louis, “Don’t go.”

“I have to, Ni.” Louis whispers tiredly. Niall pouts but releases Louis from his grip only keeping his hand softly on Louis’ shoulder. 

“Sleep here again tonight?” Niall whines more than asks. 

“Can I sleep on the side again?” Louis’s finger lands gently on Niall’s nose and slips down to Niall’s lips. 

“You can have the whole bed, boo.” Niall promises wide eyed and adoring. 

“Then I’ll be here.” Louis grins and kisses Niall softly and then with a little more force. Louis wasn’t tired. He hadn’t slept so well in months so he climbs gratefully and fully on top of Niall, straddling his hips. Louis deepens the kiss and Louis glides his tongue over Niall’s teeth and against his tongue. Louis was driving and it turned Niall on and unbeknownst to the two omegas, it was turning Harry on next to them. Niall moaned soft and assured as Louis dropped lower against his mate, their bodies lining up perfectly. 

“Oh shit, Lou.” Niall whines as Louis pulls back all the way, peering at Niall from his place of power.

Louis leans in again lips ghosting over Niall’s, “I should go.” 

“Noooo.” Niall whines pitifully, “Please..” 

“Hmm maybe next time you can drive.” Louis giggles and pushes a quick kiss to Niall’s lips before hopping off, “Can I borrow a shirt.” 

“You can have anything, Lou.” Niall utters breathlessly as he leads Louis through the en suite and into the walk in closet, “Seriously, Lou, do you want a plane? I’ll buy you a plane. A car? Any car! I-i-i-i’ll have it here by the time you get home. You say it. I'll get it.” 

“I just need a shirt that fits, Ni.” Louis rolls his eyes and starts pulling open drawers from the built in. 

“Here, Lou.” Niall walks over to one of the many drawers before pulling out a shirt that’s definitely his own. It’s a button down with red and blue vertical stripes. Louis slips it on and it’s a little too big but it’ll do. 

“Thank you, Ni.” Louis smiles softly. If he doesn’t leave now, he’ll be late so he drops one more kiss to Niall’s lips before heading out. The alphas all appear to be sleeping quite soundly, when Niall rejoins them, but Harry is quick to pull him close. Their spooning position makes Harry’s obvious erection rub against Niall’s back. 

“I thought you on top of Louis was my one wish but now I realize the opposite is also too.” Harry’s voice is rough with sleep and causes a shudder to run through Niall.

“Hmm..” Niall moans low and seductive still turned on by Louis’ act of aggression just before, “You like that, Haz? I saw you guys giving each other looks last night. Do ya wish you gave him a goodnight kiss?” 

“Oh Niall!” Niall can feel Harry’s dick jump slightly but happily, “Don’t tease me.” Niall turns in Harry’s arms climbing on top of his alpha. He notes Zayn and Liam sleeping heavily at the other end of the bed, so Niall lazily grinds down on Harry’s erection. 

“Louis is fragile, Harry.” Niall lectures right into Harry’s ear, “You have to be patient with him.” 

“I can be patient.” Harry husks out into the small space between him and his mate. Harry was secure enough in his own alphadom and relationship that he didn’t mind letting Niall take control. 

“He’s been hurt and I won’t let him be pressured into anything. Not by you or anyone else.” 

“Love bug, I’ll be patient, I promise.” Harry begs breathily grabbing Niall’s hips which his large hands to ground down harder on top of him. 

“Good. Now what can I do to help my patient alpha?” Niall moves down the bed and under the covers taking Harry’s length out of his boxers. Harry was definitely his biggest alpha in and out of his boxers. Niall’s finger tips didn’t touch when he wrapped them around his youngest alpha's girth but he was always up for a challenge. Harry mewled needy and slightly too loud as Niall softly licked just the tip, “Shhh Harry.”

Niall continues his work up and down Harry’s hard and throbbing cock when he feels Zayn role over in his sleep. His arm lands heavily around Harry’s upper chest and Zayn slurs out, “Where’s Ni?” Niall misses an exchange but then Zayn’s head is peeking sleepily down at him under a lifted duvet. His lips are thin and wrapped entirely around Harry whose hand has taken a gentle and guiding presence in his hair. 

“Don’t let me stop you.” Zayn whispers lovingly patting his omega’s head and pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips above him. Niall was a lucky omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three cheers for building up self esteem and bodily autonomy!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about how long this took to update. Thank you again for the comments and I hope to post much sooner this time. 
> 
> Also please don't judge my court scene. I drew from my one year of mock trail experience in middle school and old Law & Order episodes. 
> 
> And I decided that Liam's last name is Payne and Louis' is Tomlinson because they kept their mothers last name? Except Louis' mom wasn't a Tomlinson in real life. So I guess this will just have to require some suspended reality on the readers part.

Louis is embarrassed to say just how quickly he falls into an easy pattern with the pack over the next week. How quickly he went from slapping Niall silly against the living room floor to sleeping in his arms? The answer is probably too soon but he just sank into it so easily. The pack had a natural rhythm that Louis and Ollie so effortlessly could settle into. One night at dinner with everyone sitting around the dinner table, not even a week after Louis began sleeping there every night Ollie raises the first question. 

“We live here now, Mumma?” Ollie asks around a mouthful of mash potatoes. Louis almost spits his drink out at this. Why’d he think that? Oh, maybe because he has more toys, clothes and attention here than he’ll ever get at home. The boys all look to Louis uneasily. Of course, they all want Louis and Ollie to live with them, but this wasn’t their place. 

“Umm no baby. We still have our home. We’re just staying here for a little while.” Louis’ voice wavers. Not sure if Ollie would believe him. 

“Oh ok.” Ollie looks almost disappointed. Louis looks him over carefully. If Ollie didn’t want to stay here anymore Louis would go home. 

“Is that ok, baby?” 

“Yeah.” Ollie looks over to Harry and then back to Louis, “Mumma, will you marry, Harry?” 

Louis does spit his drink out at this, “What?’ 

“You marry Harry!” Louis looks over at Harry who’s blushing furiously at this. Liam is grinning cheesily looking between his brother and Harry. 

“Why Harry, Ollie?” Niall asks from beside Louis. Genuinely curious and not even jealous. 

“Uhh.” Ollie juts his lip out a little thinking through his answer, “Harry loves me!” 

“I sure do bud!” Harry pats Ollie’s shoulder smiling. 

“And Harry has puzzles!” 

“Aww baby.” Louis can’t help but feel elated at this, “Harry can still love you and do puzzles with you but not marry me. Plus, baby, Harry’s in a pack. Remember what that means?” 

“Like Grammy?” 

“Yup. So Harry, Niall, Liam, and Zayn are in a pack together. Harry wouldn’t marry anyone without them.” 

Ollie looks between all of them each of whom smiles back, “And mumma?” 

“No Mumma’s not in the pack.” Louis gulps but feels the tangible sadness in the room as a reminder, “Would you be ok with Mumma joining a pack someday?” 

Ollie thinks about this while chewing a carrot and finally nods, “Only Harry’s pack.” Louis chuckles again. His boy really loves this idea. 

Harry leans down and whispers to Ollie while maintaining eye contact with Louis, “I’ll make your Mumma love me. Don’t worry.” Louis blushes and rolls his eyes. 

Their easy domesticity is ripped from them on evening when Louis receives a phone call, “Hello is this Louis Tomlinson?” 

“Yes?” Louis answers wearily, “Who is this?” 

“It’s Angie.” 

“Oh hey, Angie.” Louis feels slightly relieved, “What’s up?” 

“Well it looks like we finally got assigned a day in family court. I got the case to stay in Vermont, but they moved it up to this week on Tuesday.” 

“Ok, I’ll be there.” Suddenly they went from easy dinners and a somewhat normal sleeping arrangement to walking on egg shells again. 

The pack and Louis find themselves standing outside the courtroom the day of the hearing. Ollie was at home with his parents who begged to come but Louis didn’t really want the pack there let alone his own parents. He was worried that the affidavit would be read, and everyone would know so many intimate details about his relationship with Oliver. 

Louis’s ringing his fingers nervously and pacing, he doesn’t even realize Oliver is walking up the hall until he’s in front of him, “Oliver.”

He tilts his head looking over Louis’ new suit, “Louis.” 

Liam is suddenly next to the pair dragging Louis under his arm and slightly behind him, “I’m Liam. Louis’ brother.” He purposefully doesn’t reach his hand out a hand to greet him. The alpha pheromones run thick between the two, sizing each other up. 

“Oh, I know who you are.” Oliver leans over to spy Niall making his way over, “And I know who you are. You’re the people who abandoned Louis.” Niall bears his teeth at Oliver stepping up to him, even though this new alpha stood half a foot taller. 

“Well at least Louis didn’t have to leave running in the middle of the night from me.” Oliver’s face changes and Louis shrinks back this was Oliver’s ‘I’m going to smack you face’, “What? Are you going to hit me? Like you hit Louis? Well guess what fucker, this Omega hits back.” Niall brings his fist back to swing but it swiftly stopped by Harry grasping his arm and pulling him back. There’s no need to escalate the situation. 

Oliver just laughs snidely turns his attention back to Louis, “Louis what stories have you been telling?” Louis shrinks even further at being addressed head on, “I guess we’ll see in the hearing. I looked over that affidavit you submitted. Very interesting read.”

Louis’ lip trembled and he shook like a leaf, “I-i-i don’t want any trouble Oliver.” 

“You know I’d drop the case, Louis.” Oliver shrugs and the man who must be the Lawyer Angie told him about, Marty Bouchard, approaches them, “All you have to do is say the word.” 

“He’ll never come back to you.” Liam states, an undertone of command in his voice. 

“What? You think he’ll join your pack?” Oliver scoffs, “He likes a real alpha not some boy band synchronized dancing faggot.” All the alphas growl at this insult but Oliver’s lawyer pulls him back. 

“Gentleman, let’s settle this in court, ok?” Mr. Bouchard remarks rather bored with the conversation. 

The judge looks wearily between the two tables in front of her and their extremely well-dressed Lawyers. The pack sits in the row behind Louis trying to provide a comforting presence. Louis recognizes Oliver’s parents and uncle sitting behind him, giving him dirty looks. 

“You all do realize this is family court? Not an episode of Law & Order?” The judge starts sassily. When the lawyers each nod she sighs and looks down at the file in front of her, “Where is the child, Oliver?” 

“There is a current restraining order keeping Mr. Sullivan from the child and his mother, your honor.” Angie answers standing humbly. 

“Which I might add,” Oliver’s attorney stands and smoothly continues, “Is unfounded. There is no proof of any of the accusations.” 

“No proof?” The judge asks, “I’m looking at pictures here of solid evidence of physical abuse.”

“My client denies that was his work.” Louis’ heart sinks and he’s nervously rubbing his hands together. How many times had Oliver’s friends and family looked at Louis with a bruised cheek or a slight limp and turned a blind eye. People didn’t care. 

“Lewis, is it?” The judge asks.

Louis head whips up and to meet the judge’s eyes, just realizing for the first time this judge was an omega, “Y-y-yes, it’s Louis, your honor?” Angie pulls his arm to make him stand. 

“Do you understand what perjury is?” 

Louis nods but responds verbally after Angie elbows him softly, “Yes, ma’am.” 

“And you maintain your claim that the evidence supplied for your protection against abuse order and your affidavit are true?” 

“Yes, mamma.” 

“There we have it. Does Mr. Sullivan have any evidence to supply against Mr. Tomlinson’s claim? Or can we continue with the custody case?” 

“We’d like to move forward with the custody case, your honor.” Angie replies respectfully. Louis was astonished at the way this omega judge was holding herself in court. He was so glad his son would grow up would omega’s like this in the world. No matter how he presents, it’s important to know that you can be anything. 

“We’d like the same.” Mr. Bouchard continues.

“Ok well according to both of your affidavits Mr. Sullivan has not been in contact with the child for two years. Why is this?” 

“Mr. Tomlinson took the child and ran leaving a heart broken Oliver to pick up the pieces.” Mr. Bouchard continued painting Oliver as the victim. Oliver sat stoically back in the chair throwing scathing glances Louis way every few minutes, not making himself a sympathetic victim at that. 

“Did your client not attempt to reconcile with the child’s mothers?” 

“Mr. Tomlinson wouldn’t allow him to see his child. They were never married, and my client was unsure of his legal rights until recently.” 

“That’s not true.” Louis looks over to Angie grabbing her arm, “W-we talked, and we came to an agreement.”

Angie nods, “Your honor, if you look to page three of my client’s affidavit, you’ll see that Mr. Sullivan and my client met and came to an out of court agreement two years ago.” 

The judge sighs again, “Yes I saw that wasn’t mentioned in your client’s affidavit at all, Mr. Bouchard, any comments?” 

“My client says that never happened.” 

“No.” Louis whimpers and turns to Oliver, “You said that if I left and never asked for child support, you’d leave us alone.” Oliver just shakes his head and feigns a look of confusion. 

“Mr. Tomlinson, please refrain from talking to Mr. Sullivan.” The judge admonishes, “One of you is perjuring yourself. Please can we maintain some semblance of respect for my court?” 

“I think we know who the liar is.” Oliver states bitterly, “The whore with the failed bond mark.” Louis hears gasps from his pack behind him and he flinches at the sound.

“And no derogatory name calling, or I’ll add additional fines, do you understand me?” 

Both lawyers nod, “Ok, aside from the conflicting stories, why is your client asking for full custody, Mr. Bouchard?” 

“The child’s mother himself claims in his own statement under oath that he did want Oliver to begin with. My client always wanted that child.” 

“You have no grounds for that claim.” Angie scoffs. 

“I do actually, page two of the affidavit and I quote, ‘I did not want to have children with Oliver…’ Those were your client’s words.”

Angie grabs the affidavit and flips to the page, “I did not want to have children with Oliver because,” Angie begins to read the statement, “Oliver proved to be volatile and capricious and I feared he’d hurt any children we’d have.’ Those are the words of a mother who puts any child’s safety above his own.” 

“Ok. Fine. Let’s claim those words are true if he didn’t want to have children with my client than why are we here today? It seems your client is an expert at twisting the past to fit his story.” Angie looks pissed and Louis is close behind, but Angie was respectful of the court and wasn’t about the start a screaming match. 

Louis wasn’t as concerned about the court’s rules standing again to turn to Oliver, “I’m here today because you raped me.” Louis throws a quick glance to his pack and Liam’s face stands out amongst the rest, heartbroken. 

“Raped you?” Oliver shouts and pretends to laugh, “Are you kidding, Louis? I was your partner. You wanted it.”

Louis looks over to Niall who nods encouragingly, “You know I didn't want it and you did it anyways. When I was dropping or when I was too weak to fight back. You may have beat me. You may have controlled everything I did. And you may have made me feel like I was worthless, but you’ll never get to do that to our son.” Louis wishes his voice sounded stronger but in his breaking tear streaked confession the room had settled into silence. He may not have been the loudest voice, but he knew he’d been heard.

“Ok. Both of you will not say another word to one another, or I’ll hold you in contempt of my court.” The judge threatens but mostly looks to Oliver.

“Your honor regardless of Mr. Tomlinson’s baseless claims, my client makes a much better living than him. He could provide for his son in ways that Mr. Tomlinson never could.” 

The judge maintains a passive face looking down at the records, “I did notice that. Mr. Tomlinson, do you have any plans to better your financial situation? Perhaps going back to school? Or doing a technical training?” 

Louis bites his lip and looks to Angie who nods with a soft smile, “Umm. Not at this time but I will go back to school.” 

“Also, I’d like to add on that in accordance with Smith v. Maryland, Louis could add the income of his bonded mate to his when calculating his ability to care for his child financially, whether or not said mate is the legal parent.” Angie said this so seamlessly it was almost like she wasn’t dropping a bomb on Louis and Oliver. Louis quickly turned to look at Angie with large eyes and then at the pack who didn’t looked surprised at all. 

“Bonded mate?” Mr. Bouchard asked, “We weren’t aware there was a bonded mate?” 

“We’ll we don’t have to disclose that.” Angie gives him a perfectly nice grin but her tone screams, ‘fuck you.’ 

“Who is this unidentified mate?” The judge asks. 

“One, Mr. Niall Horan.” Angie raises her hand to point behind her and Niall stands. 

“Your honor, if I may?” Niall asks and the judge nods, “I am willing to claim full financial responsibility for my mate’s son.” She nods and jots that down. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Oliver is up and around his lawyer before anyone can respond barreling down on Louis, “That little faggot just can’t stop ruining your life, Louis.” Before Oliver can reach Louis again Angie is stepping between the two defensively. The pack is up and Louis backs up to the bannister between the courtroom seating and suddenly he’s being lifted over. Taken into Harry’s arms which he leans into. While Liam has leaped over same bannister and looks like he’s going to beat the shit out of Oliver. 

Liam makes his way around Angie and squares up to Oliver taking the first swing and Oliver is down. Liam doesn’t stop though bringing his fist down again and again until the bailiff in the courtroom pulls them apart. Oliver’s head remains on the ground and he’s bleeding from his nose and mouth.

“Please take these two and place them in contempt. I’ll rule on their cases when I’m done with this.” The bailiff tugs Liam to his feet and drags him away while another carrys Oliver close behind. Louis’ shaking in Harry’s arms. It all happened so quick but he’s being pet by Harry and Zayn and even Niall. But Liam’s gone. 

“L-l-l-liam?” Louis asks Zayn who just happens to be in front of him. 

“It’s ok, bud.” Zayn wipes unnoticed tears away, “He’ll be back soon, ok?” Louis nods. 

It takes a few moments to get himself back and presentable to walk around the bannister and back to Angie, “Ok. I’ve seen and heard enough. There’s no way I can reasonably place a child with that man. I’m denying your clients request and insisting the mother maintains full custody.” Oliver’s lawyer jut nods. Oliver really dug their case its own grave with his words and actions.

“As for Mr. Sullivan’s fate he’ll be awaiting a bail hearing and Mr. Payne will be released.” 

“You honor, on what grounds?” Mr. Bouchard asked. 

“I told your client multiple times to not refer to Mr. Tomlinson and he even attempted to physically intimidate him. As far as I see it, Mr. Payne was simply defending an omega in need.”

The two lawyers nod and thank the judge, one triumphant the other simmering, “I can certainly say my court does not usually see this much action. Now I’ll be heading home to my omega.” The judge looked stony as she glanced once more at Oliver’s lawyer and walked out. The lawyer sighs clearly the judge did not appreciate the derogatory word used for Niall and Louis which also could be used against herself. They really struck out. 

“We’ll be appealing this decision.” He declares and then leaves the room. 

The courthouse has an underground garage, which is where the pack and Louis found themselves sitting in Harry behemoth of a Mercedes. Louis was against the window behind Liam in the driver’s seat. Nobody had uttered a word since they reunited with Liam outside the courthouses jail cells. The air was heavy, and no one felt they had the right to lighten it. They'd have to talk about what they'd learned today no matter how angry it made them or how uncomfortable Louis was with it. They'd have to talk about it eventually but maybe not today. The whole pack peeked glances over at Louis who stared out the window before finally sighing, “Liam remember when I was in fifth grade and I asked you to punch Marcus Pinkham and you said you were a pacifist. So was that a lie or…” 

Liam laughs heartily at this, “Marcus Pinkham was a little twit.” 

“He was and remember he told me I was going to be the smallest Alpha ever and no omega would want me?” 

Everyone laughed at this, but Niall responded rubbing and hand down his thigh, “How wrong was he, huh?” 

Louis finally looked over at Niall meaningfully, “He was very wrong.” Niall leaned in to plant a small kiss to Louis cheek. 

“Mostly wrong.” Niall states.

“Mostly?” Louis’ suddenly feels worried what if they don’t want him anymore after then things that were said in court. 

“Well you’re not an alpha. And I personally know one omega who wants you. But…” Niall smiles widely at Louis, “You are very small. So, I guess he was just mostly wrong. Great a predicting height though.” Louis smiles bashfully. 

“You still want me?” 

“Yes, little cub.” Niall nudges Louis’ nose against his, “We all do.” Louis looks to each alpha, first Zayn in the back row with them. Then he looks to Harry in the passenger seat nodding widely and finally Liam in the rearview mirror.

“Ok.” 

“Ok.” Niall repeats with the same tone and inflection, “Glad we got that settled.” 

“No.” Louis shakes his head, “I meant ok. I want to try this for real.” 

“For real?” Liam asks. 

“Yeah. Like all of us. I want to try making this work as a pack. If that’s still ok?” Louis feels sweaty. 

No one wants to come on too strong and scare Louis off, so they nod and Liam says, “There’s nothing more that I want.”

Liam and Louis’ parents agreed to watch Ollie tonight so the pack could have some alone time. They decide on take out and while Liam runs to go get it Louis announces he wants to take a shower.

“Use the one in the master bedroom.” Harry says nonchalantly, “It has the best water pressure.” Louis nods and Niall has to restrain himself from asking if he wants any company. Louis plans on taking a quick shower but is swiftly derailed by the heat and pressure of this perfect shower. The glassed-in shower area is big enough for the pack and Louis to fit in easily and the five different shower heads make it so no one would be left out in the cold. 

Louis’ five minute shower turns into a twenty minute shower and once he’s dried off and in some clothes he found in the walk in he finds Liam is back with the pizza. He also eavesdrops a little. “He should decide with us.” It was Liam’s voice and Louis was pretty sure they were talking about him. 

“Decide what?” Louis asks and they all turn quickly to look at him. Niall instantly recognizing his boxers and Liam recognizing his shirt, “Sorry I just borrowed some stuff. Hope you don’t mind.” 

“It’s ok. You look lovely, Lou.” Harry answers, “While you were in the shower, we got a call from one of our PR team.” 

“Oh?” Louis asks finally joining the pack on the couches, “About what?” 

They all look between themselves and Niall holds up his phone, “About this.” On Niall’s phone he can see a tweet with a photo of the pack talking to Oliver before the hearing. Louis nestled timidly under Liam’s arm and Niall stepping up to Oliver. It reads: 

NOT sure if I’m high or something but I was in my district courthouse today refuting a parking ticket and all of One Direction is here. 

“Oh.” Louis looks over the pack timidly, “What’re you going to do?” 

“Well.” Liam acting as head alpha steps in, “Since we’re trying this pack thing for real its what are we going to do? And we feel that what you want is most important.” 

“Right.” Louis nods, “What’re the options?” 

“The team has some options for us.” Zayn starts now lifting his phone up to read an email, “First, they could issue a statement across all mediums saying that Liam and the pack are home, in Vermont, supporting Liam’s brother through a custody battle. Second, they could issue a statement saying that we are entertaining the idea of taking on another omega and just try to take the heat off the tweet all together.”

“Wait.” Louis interrupts, “What did your guys say about postponing the ceremony.”

“They haven’t said anything.” Harry answers, “We’ve been on radio silence, so the fans know somethings up. Someone tweeted the video of Niall singing at the Foliage festival so there’s a rumor going around that we’re adding another omega.” Louis bites his lip he knew that his indecision was affecting the pack but he didn’t think of the pack’s fans and potentially their whole careers. 

“Which brings us to the third option which Niall made up and the PR team was uneasy about but approved.” Zayn begins again, “Niall wants to post a nondescript picture of you without any real identifiers.”

Liam nods, “This will give us some time to figure out which angle would be most appropriate and to see if this thing will work.” 

Louis blushes slightly, “What picture?” 

Niall smiles widely and rises from his seat to land heavily next to Louis, “This one.” Louis watches Niall pull up a group chat going to the information page to just see the pictures. Louis’s eyes widen when he sees their all pictures sneakily taken of Louis and the pack. He recognizes the one Liam took in the orchard the other day of Niall and Louis kissing and one of Louis kissing Ollie on Harry’s shoulders. But Niall clicks on one before Louis can see more. 

“Do you have a group chat that’s just pictures of me?” Louis asks looking around with a silly smirk on his face. 

“That’s just our regular group chat.” Harry answers honestly and Zayn whacks his thigh rolling his eyes. 

“What it is.” Harry mutters rubbing his thigh. 

Louis giggles and looks to Niall’s phone to see a picture from the other night. Louis’ in Zayn’s shirt with the blanket coming up to mid-thigh. There’s only a thin sliver of skin exposed but it’s tan and alluring. Louis blushes at the thought of this photo out there for everyone to see. 

“I’d crop your face out.” Niall continues showing Louis with the flick of his thumb. Louis’ chin was raised high in the picture, so his lower neck tilted to not show his scar was still visible. Louis hand rested lazily but completely omegan against his chest. From the size and posture there was no way anyone would see this and not know it was an omega. 

“So, you’d post that on what?” Louis asks looking up to Niall unsure. 

“I’d post it on Instagram, but it’ll be all over the internet in less than a few minutes.” Louis’ eyes widen. 

“And that would be enough?” Louis asks, “For your fans?” 

“The fans can never get enough.” Zayn teased from the other couch, “But it’ll keep them busy until we’re ready.” 

“Ok.” Louis nodded, “You can post it.” In all honesty that could be any number of male omegas, so Louis didn’t really feel trapped. 

“Awesome!” Niall dropped a kiss to Louis’ lips, “Now everyone will know I have a cute omega in my bed!” 

“Our bed.” Liam reminds from next to Zayn, “Are you sure you’re ready, Louis?” 

“Yeah.” Louis nodded, “I’m tired of being scared. Let’s do it.” 

They all have nothing but looks of encouragement to share and Niall lifts his phone up to Louis, “it’s done.” 

The post is simple enough no filters or anything just the words, ‘If the whole world was watching I’d still dance with you.” On the bottom and it already has a thousand likes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the next chapter will be out first real OT5ness. Slow of course, because Louis' a little bean who needs protecting but still something.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had Lights Up stuck in my head all day. Thanks Harry.

Louis gripped his old and cracked android in his shaking hand. He woke this morning refreshed and grateful that the one day the bakery is closed a week happened to fall the day after the hearing. He was really trying to fit into the pack dynamic but at the end of the day he had no idea what that even was. Did the alphas only share Niall? They were all pretty affectionate, but he still hasn’t seen any of them do anything outwardly romantic. Would he just be shared as well? Would it be ok for him to still be with Niall? Last night bed time was slightly awkward because Louis knew he said he’d work on it but felt sweaty and nervous at the prospect of sharing the bed. 

Liam had sensed his nervousness and tried to ease him into it by putting him between himself and Niall, which turned out to be pretty ok. He found that he really enjoyed waking up to Liam’s sleeping face near his. He even felt so inclined to nuzzle his brother awake but now Louis found himself in the bathroom while the rest of the pack was down stairs. He unlocked his phone on a mission to gauge people’s reaction to the photo, but he didn’t have any social media, so he googled Niall’s name. The first article to pop up didn’t bode well:

ONE DIRECTION IN TROUBLE?   
Has one direction’s darling omega Niall Horan strayed from the pack’s den, with another omega? 

After reading the rather derisive article Louis decided to find the pack and ask if they were still sure about this arrangement. His stomach felt queasy and his palms were perspiring when he turned the corner into the kitchen. He stops in his tracks at the sight of Liam and Zayn. With Liam’s hand tightly gripped in Zayn’s hair the two we locked in a firm and demanding kiss, leaving Louis a little hot. Louis could only see Liam’s taught back muscles outlined in his thin white tee shirt, but he could clearly see Zayn’s face. With his eyes closed and head tilted gently he looked almost omegan for just a moment. But he definitely wasn’t an omega and that was made clear by the force at which he met Liam’s lips back. 

“Hot right?” Niall snuck up on Louis and whispered into his ear after wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist. Louis’ scared squeak startles the two alphas out of their early morning embrace. 

“I’m sorry.” Louis apologizes wide eyes and slightly panicked, “I wasn’t spying or anything I just happened to walk in and—”

“Lou.” Liam calms from his spot next to Zayn both alphas were relaxed, “It’s ok. We don’t keep secrets or consider walking in on a kiss spying. You’re ok.” Louis nods blushing and bites his lip looking between the two. 

“I didn’t know you liked that sort of thing.” Louis mutters awkwardly. 

“You mean because we’re both alphas?” Liam asks leaning against the counter. 

“I guess in high school I thought you didn’t really like the idea of Niall and I together, but I guess it was because we were cheating.” Louis babbles on, “I mean I know now you didn’t mind that Niall and I were together because we were omegas more so because he was your omega. I mean even though you kind of set it up. I just, I didn’t know.” Niall giggles from beside Louis whose face is burning with embarrassment, “I just meant a lot of alphas don’t mind two omegas, but some think two alphas are like different.” 

“Louis, I never had a problem with you liking omegas.” Liam makes his way around the island but just leans against the other side, to leave room for comfort. 

“Yeah?” Louis asks. He’d always been sort of self-conscious about his sexuality especially because the only time he’d explored that side of him it had ended so traumatically. 

“Of course not!” Liam tilts his head sympathetically, “I mean we have two omega parents for crying out loud. How could I judge you and not them?’ 

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Louis shrugs. 

“You know I walked in on them once.” Liam wags his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Ma and Mom?” Louis asks completely serious.

“Yup.” Liam pops the p sound, “It was so mortifying. They were like moaning and I just wish I could get that image out of my head.” Louis giggles at Liam’s shivers of disgust. 

“Wow.” 

“Wow what?” Harry asks popping his head in from the dining room, “Breakfast is all set up too.” 

“We were just talking about Liam and Louis’ parents sex life.” Niall giggles and drags Louis to the dining room, placing him in the chair beside Harry’s and himself. 

“Oh.” Harry gets a weird smile and looks to Liam, “Ok.” Liam just rolls his eyes and Zayn and himself join to the rest of the group. 

“I thought maybe over breakfast we could talk about some expectations and questions for this pack?” Liam starts once everyone has filled their plates and begun eating, eyeing Louis in particular. After everyone nods Liam asks, “Do you have anything you’d like to say first?” 

“Um yeah.” Louis grabs his phone again unlocking it and holding it up, “I wanted to talk about this?” 

“How old is your phone, Louis?” Harry asks barely able to make out the words from the cracks running across the surface before stating, “I’m gonna get you a new one.” 

“What? No. I don’t need that.” Louis asks shaking his head and turning to Liam, “Liam tell him?”

Liam looks between the two noting a crestfallen Harry, “Louis. This was something I wanted to discuss. If you decide to join this pack than Harry and Zayn will be your alphas just as much as me. I know you feel comfortable with me or Niall but if you keep running back to us than Harry and Zayn won’t feel good about the bond. Do you understand?” 

Louis nods staring down at his lap, “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry, Louis. You should always know that you can talk to whoever you want about anything. But for things like this you can try to work that out with Harry, ok?” 

Louis nods turning to Harry shyly, “I’m sorry Harry.” 

“That’s ok, Louis.”

“I don’t need you to buy me a new phone.” Louis says carefully due to his experience when defying an alpha’s wishes ending in tears. Oliver would consider this talk back and that wouldn’t end well.

“I know that you are a strong and resourceful omega, Louis.” Harry states tipping Louis chin up gently with selfless eyes, “But I like to give gifts and if you would accept this gift from me it would make me feel like a good alpha.” Louis’ eyes narrow at Harry’s words. He’d been conditioned for so long to think that alphas only feel good when exerting control and maintaining authority over an omega. Harry didn’t want that. He wanted to simply provide, and his gentle hand was not domineering or painful. 

“Ok.” Louis finally nods. 

Harry smiles widely and his tone is praising “Thank you, Louis.” Like Louis was the one that offered to buy him a new phone. How strange. 

“Ok what were you trying to show us?” Zayn asks reaching for the phone to turn up the light. He and Liam read over the title of the article before handing is to Harry. Niall leans heavily on Louis to read it as well and they each sigh and roll their eyes. 

“Louis, rule number one is never read the Daily Mail.” Niall says confidently, “All they want is to sensationalize famous people’s lives.” 

“But that wasn’t the only one.” Louis reasons. 

“Ok. Well then don’t read those either.” Zayn continues. 

“Louis, no one really thinks the pack is being torn apart by you.” Liam adds fishing his phone out, “You still don’t have social media, right?” 

Louis shakes his head no and Liam hands Louis his phone which is twice the size of Louis’ own, so he has to hold it with two hands. Louis looks down at what he recognizes as Twitter, “See that?” Harry asks pointing at a list of hashtags, “Those are hashtags that are trending in people’s tweet’s today.” 

Louis nods reading through the list but stopping at the third one: #OneDirectionsOmegas. Louis looks over to Harry with questioning eyes, “What’re they saying?” He feels like a baby boomer trying to navigate this unknown medium. 

“Let’s see?” Harry smiles clicking on the link and the one with the most likes is from someone named @Niallschickk: 

“Ok but did y’all notice that he’s wearing Zayn’s shirt?” Attached is a picture of Zayn in the same shirt taken from a weird angle across at busy street. 

The next one is from OneDirectionFanOfficialll: 

“Notice how he used the lyrics from that song he sang in the other video where he started off by saying that it goes out to a, “very special omega in my life and my pack's life!” They’re def getting another omega. GUYS CAN YOU IMAGINE THE LOVE SONGS WE’RE GETTING IN THE NEXT ALBUM!!!"

Harry easily pressed the like button and Louis looks up to him with raised eyebrows and Harry just shrugs. Gives them something to talk about. Louis smiles timidly at this ok maybe the reactions weren’t that bad, so Harry continues, “And there’s literally fifty thousand more like this.” 

“That made me feel a little better.” Louis sighs looking the pack over, “Thank you.” 

“Ok so now that we’ve gotten that out of the way maybe we could talk about some expectations?” Louis nods looking over to Liam. 

“Maybe we could tell you a little more about our dynamic and then you could ask questions?” Liam asks. 

“First I would say that the most important thing is that we all love each other very much.” Liam begins, “We’re not in it solely for Niall we’re in it for the whole pack. Like you saw earlier with myself and Zayn.” Louis nods in understanding, relieved that it wouldn’t just be Niall and Louis holding the pack together. 

Liam sighs, “Ok so I guess the next most important thing is that we don’t cheat. We don’t stray outside the pack. Some packs allow for that but for us it’s very important that we stay committed.” Louis blushes thinking back to Liam and him on the bathroom floor. 

“Sorry.” He mutters looking between Zayn and Harry mostly, “I guess I broke that one already.” 

“It’s ok.” Zayn nods, “It was really hard to umm… see when it happened but these last few weeks have been very stressful, and we haven’t really been acting like we usually do.” Louis nods. 

“And to build off the discussion of partners and just to clarify.” Harry continues from beside Louis, “We all sleep together, and we wouldn’t consider it inappropriate for you and Niall to be together or even Liam or me. Some packs would have rules around who can have relations with who and in whoever’s presence, but we don’t believe in that.” Louis knew Harry was referring to some packs that don’t allow omegas to have sex unless an alpha is present. Like omegas were only intimate to please alphas. 

Louis nodded innocently asking, “So I can kiss Niall and stuff?” 

“Yeah.” Niall answer and plants a swift kiss on Louis’ cheek, “You can kiss me any time you want.” 

“Well.” Zayn eyes the two, “If any of us alphas are having sex with Niall he knows not to come until he gets permission. That’s something he likes and we do too but we can discuss if that’s not something you’d like.”

“I don’t mind that.” Louis blushes but nods. However awkward it was to talk about out loud it was so needed. 

“I guess if the two of you are together than obviously you don’t need to get permission.” Liam states. “Do you have any questions so far?” 

“Um I guess I have more of a statement than a question.” Louis breaths in a deep breath, “It’s about what was said yesterday in court.” 

“Louis you don’t have to.” Niall interrupts. 

“I-i-i-I want to share.” Louis looks to Niall, “if that’s ok.” 

“Of course, it is.” Liam nods from across the table. 

“Oliver would umm…” Louis swallows nervously, “he would try to drop me in order to make me more compliant and to have sex with me and that’s what I was referring to when I said that he raped me. Oddly enough, I don’t really have an aversion to sex or anything, but I am nervous, and I just thought you should all know that.” He felt comforted at sharing this and his eyes slid closed with relief. He missed the looks of indignation and anger as the alphas processed another small piece of the puzzle that was Louis' life.

“Thank you for sharing that, Louis.” Harry’s the first to speak grabbing the omega’s hand, “I’m really glad you feel comfortable enough to trust us with this.” Louis smiles weakly at the emotionally in touch alpha. He was a real keeper. 

“You should know that we’re all willing to go your pace.” Liam nods reassuringly, “Whatever your comfortable with is what goes. Along the lines of intimacy. At this time, would you feel comfortable with hand holding or hugging or kissing?” 

“I guess right now I feel pretty comfortable with Niall on all those fronts. I think I’d be ok with the rest of you too, but I just get so nervous sometimes. I really liked what we did the other day, LIma, but like what if I’m ok with a kiss but then suddenly I’m not. How could I expect you to know that?” 

“We’ll what if we have safe words?” Liam asks and Louis mulls it over. He’d heard of safe words before but that was reserved for more traditional relationships. Those which relied heavily on dominant and submissive roles. 

“like what?”

“How about if you’re with any of us and you feel like you might be starting to panic you can say yellow? Like a stop light. Not exactly a hard stop but you can pull back a little. And then if you’re feeling really overwhelmed you can say red. Hard stop.” Liam asks. 

“Ok?” Louis thinks, “And like you won’t be mad if I say that?” 

“No.” Liam shakes his head, “We’d never be mad at you for telling us how you feel.” Louis sighs and nods. He wasn't sure if he could trust that to be true but he was willing to believe it for now.

“What about punishment?” Punishment was a normal thing between alphas and omegas.

“When Niall acts up, we mostly just talk it out.” Liam takes this question, “Niall made it very clear early on that he didn’t like physical punishment and we respected that. There’s been a few occasions when it’s been necessary, but we always talk it out before hand. But you should know that we will never hit you Louis.” 

Louis gulps and whispered, “What if I wanted it?” 

The alphas all look between each other, feeling like this was a trick question but Liam again takes the responsibility, “Is that something you would want?” 

“Umm when I first got with Oliver, he’d spank me when I misbehaved and it was consensual and I-i-i-I liked it.” Louis’ face is bright red but if he wanted this to work than he’d have to be honest, “I mean I liked that once it was over than I didn’t feel bad anymore. If that makes sense? I didn't like when he'd hit me for no reason.” Louis risks a look up and decides to focus on Liam who nods but remains silent, “never mind it’s stupid.” 

“No!” Zayn interrupts, “It’s not stupid, Louis. We just don’t want to trigger you or anything.”

“I mean we’d talk about it first but I can see you guys don’t want to and that’s ok.” Louis tries to soothe the situation. 

“I wouldn’t mind.” Harry states running a hand through his long curls, “I would be honored to have you put your trust into my hands and I promise I would do it safely and consensually.” 

“Yeah?” Louis asks and Harry nods. 

“Me too.” Zayn adds and Liam agrees with a nod. 

Louis looks nervously to Niall he’d never ask him to punish him, but it felt like he needed his permission too, “Is that ok, Ni?” 

Niall looks between his alphas and his omega and nods, “Yeah. As long as it’s what you want.” Niall could see just like all the times before that Louis was the picture perfect omega. Louis fell into the role so effortlessly. Needing to be punished was an omega trait that Niall never really sat well with. He didn’t like being spanked and couldn’t understand why other omegas did, but he wasn’t about the judge his mate. I mean his mate should be judging him. He was such a bad omega. 

“Kind of heavy topic huh?” Liam asks reaching a hand out to Louis who grabs it easily and nods. 

“I’m glad though. I needed some clarification.” 

“I think a lot of this is just a learning curve but we’ll figure it out.” 

Several hours later found the pack sitting around the dinner table again. This time with a tiny and angry human pouting at broccoli, “Hate brock-lee”

“I know you hate broccoli, bud. But can’t you eat just one piece?” Harry tries to bargain with Ollie. 

“Hate. Brock-lee.” Ollie repeats staring Harry down. 

“Ok well if you can’t eat the broccoli than you don’t get dessert.” 

“Mummmaaa!” Ollie cries out turning to Louis on his other side. He crawls from his chair next to Harry and into Louis’ lap, “Harry mean!” 

“Ahh baby, Harry just wants you to grow big and strong like him.” Louis tries to bring a piece of broccoli to Ollie’s lips but he seals them shut, “If you eat this one piece of broccoli you get dessert!” Ollie shakes his head. 

“What if I and your mumma eat one first?” Harry asks. 

“Mmmm yum yum yum!” Louis eats the vegetable over dramatically and Harry and Liam across from the pair follow suit. Ollie finally budges and eats the smallest floret chewing it begrudgingly. 

“Good boy!” Louis kisses Ollie’s cheek still holding him in his lap, “Now tell Harry your sorry.” 

Ollie pouts and looks to Harry timidly, a look they’d seen Louis do many times, “Sorry, Da.” 

“What?” Harry asks and Louis freezes. The rest of the table leans in because they heard it too. 

“Sorry!” Ollie repeats. 

“No you said Sorry, what?” Harry asks again trying to remain cool. 

“Da?” Ollie states innocently. 

“yeah.” Harry nods looking to Louis over Ollies head as if to ask if that was ok. 

“Why’d you say that baby bear?” Louis asks. 

“You call grampy Da.” 

“Yeah, I do.” Louis nods because he wasn’t wrong. 

“Ice cream?” Ollie asks and Harry jumps up.

“Yes!” Harry was more than reasonably excited for Ollie to have chistenend him with a parental name. On all the mommy blog he read it found that it can take months for a child to adjust to a step parent let alone give them a name. Harry's heart fluttered as he scooped a whole extra scoop of ice cream into a bowl for the child.

“Ohhhhh.” Niall giggles, “Harry is so whipped.” 

Louis tries to prove his trust by letting Harry put Ollie down for bed. He finds himself pacing in the walk in closet waiting for the tell tale sounds of Ollie screaming but hears nothing. Instead he feels Niall slide up behind him and wrap him in his arm, “Why’re you so nervous. Just go over there?” 

“I want Harry to know I trust him, and I want Ollie to warm up to having other adults do parental things, you know?” Louis whines and turns in Niall’s arms. 

Niall hums in response and kisses Louis’ neck avoiding the mark, “Harry’s going to be such a good dad.” 

“Thank you for finding him for me.” Louis smirks cheekily at Niall. 

“You can thank Liam for that.” Niall states matter of factly rubbing Louis’ cheek and neck, “He’s the reason we’re a pack.”

“I didn’t know that.” While they’ve been talking Niall’s been eyeing Louis’ lips and gradually getting closer until Louis takes the leap and kisses his mate. 

“You taste so good, Lou.” Niall unabashedly licks over Louis bottom lip. 

“You know I dreamt so often of this in high school?” Louis questions. 

“How often?” Niall asks leaning in to kiss Louis, “You know I still day dream about that blow job.” Niall walks them back against a wall and his leg slips between Louis’ as he noses at his neck. 

Louis blushes at the rough pressure along his clothed but thickening dick by Niall’s thigh, “You remember that?” 

“Of course!” Niall sputters out, “You were and still are the cutest thing that has ever gone down on me.” 

“Even cuter than Zayn?” Louis whispers breathily. 

“Yeah. I’d say so.” He smiles and presses his lips to Niall’s more firmly and with more sensual intent. Niall’s hand wanders up Louis’ arm and into his hair angling his mate more favorably. Louis moans at the softness of Niall’s lips and the friction in his jeans, grabbing Niall more firmly. 

“I’d like to say that I’m offended.” Zayn’s voice breaks the boys apart by just a few centimeters, “You said I was the cutest?” 

“You’re very cute, Z.” Niall grins suggestively, “but Louis is so stinkin cute.” Zayn huffs in response but lingers near the door eyeing the two omegas against the wall. 

“I think you’re much cuter.” Louis mumbles, “If that’s any consolation?” 

“I think I could live with that.” Zayn smiles walking over to the pair still pressed against the wall with much less force now, “Can I give you a kiss, Louis?” Louis nods and Zayn’s leaning in and pressing his lips to Louis’. Niall doesn’t move away instead taking up his grinding again. 

“You ok, Lou?” Zayn pulls back after a closed mouth kiss. 

“Green light.” Louis nods leaning in to kiss Niall again but Zayn’s hand comes to rest on his cheek turning him back to the alpha. 

“I wasn’t done yet and you don’t have to say light.” With a pout Zayn leans back in and claims the omega’s lips. Louis feels slightly overwhelmed but in the best possible way with Zayn’s lips on his and Niall’s against his neck. His hands scramble for purchase against Zayn’s arm and Niall’s hip. 

“Do you like that, Lou?” Niall’s breathless words strike a groan of pleasure from Louis’ lips against Zayn’s and he nods. Louis can feel Zayn’s hand travel down his chest and land heavily against his zipper. 

“Color?” Zayn asks. 

“Green.” Louis whines as Zayn’s hand slips into his jeans and around his boxers. The feeling of the alpha’s hand around his tender length is enough to make Louis want to come but he knew he should wait. Then Niall’s pressing his lips back to Louis’ again and he can’t control his breathing or the way his hand grip his mate’s arm. 

“Are you going to be a good omega, Louis?” Zayn husks against Louis’ ear and Louis’ a whimpering mess against Niall’s lips. 

“Yellow.” Louis whines at Zayn’s words and Zayn’s hand stops but doesn’t leave his vicinity and with damp eyes and a trembling lip Louis asks, “Please don’t call me that?” 

“O-o-ok.” Zayn nods and Niall smiles tenderly, they’d have to clarify later as to what was the issue, but Louis was leaning back in for a kiss from Niall. Zayn slowly started to move his hand again and when Louis’ breath picked up, he whispered, “Color?” 

“Green.” 

“Ok.” Zayn noses behind Louis’ ear lovingly, “Come for me, sunflower?” And Louis comes fast and hard in Zayn’s hand and with a sob against Niall’s lips. 

“You know we have a bed, right?” Liam asks from the doorway. Niall and Zayn smile over at their lead alpha, but Louis just slumps tiredly against the wall. Head thumping heavily with a sigh. This pack thing may just be the best thing that’s ever happened to him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry about how long this update took. I still have so many ideas but I just feel so uninspired to write them down :/
> 
> So thank you for bearing with me!
> 
> This chapter is all about Louis and Harry. Hope you enjoy!

Louis hovers awkwardly near the end of the bed. For just a moment everyone holds their breath as the pack has already taken their perspective places and they just wait for Louis to pick his. Over the past week the tentative omega snuggled between Niall and one of the alphas but tonight he whispered, “Where should I?”

“Where ever you want, boo bear.” Liam is the first to answer having recently reclaimed his childhood nickname. Niall has taken a spot between Harry and Zayn, and beside Zayn Liam lays near the edge. Louis could sneak between either Zayn or Harry and Niall, like he had the past few nights, but he purses his lips. Was he really trying to be a part of the pack if he just stuck to Niall’s side all the time? He needs to make an effort so instead he walks over to Liam’s side of the bed and proceeds to crawl over his brother to lay between Zayn and Liam.

He pretends to not notice the pair making eyes over Louis’ head instead nuzzling into Liam’s neck, mumbling, “You smell good.” 

“Not as good as you in Harry’s tee shirt, I’m sure.” Liam melodramatically dragging his nose up from Louis’ collar bone to his ear. Louis’ giggling and Harry leans over his two mates to check and Liam was right. There he found the small and delicate omega in his tee shirt. A rumble of pride shook through his chest whole heartedly. 

Despite Louis’ slide into domesticity, Louis continued to work an absurd number of hours down at the bakery. But he no longer had the stress of getting Ollie to his parents or making dinner. He was for the first time in a long time allowing himself to be taken care of and it felt absurdly good. But still he had a nagging anxiety eating at the back of his mind. Was this just their way of courting? Would they stop doing all this once they got him to choose? He wondered what his life would look like if they actually bonded? He can’t imagine the pack would be able to live in Vermont, but would he want to live somewhere else? What if they went on tour and Louis was left alone in New York or L.A with Ollie or another child? What if they left him someday and he had no money and nowhere to go? They’d have to talk about this soon because it made him grow more anxious with every day. 

He found himself tiredly wondering into the pack’s closet, noting that he really should bring some of his clothes over here instead of stealing Niall’s every day. But Niall’s clothes were so soft and pleasant smelling, he really didn’t want to go back to his clothes so he stalled on that idea.

“You like that brand? I’ve seen you take a similar one every day this week.” Harry asks leaning against the doorway to the walk in, spooking Louis just a little. 

“Oh um yeah I guess I do.” Louis smiles sheepishly pulling the material over his head. Harry looked delectable this morning in low slung pajama bottoms and an open button down top, a luxurious matching silk set. Harry noticed how Louis’ eyes lingered on his moth tattoo and decided to move closer until the pair stood only inches apart. 

“I’ll get you your own?” Harry asks, “Maybe in a size smaller?” 

Louis tilts his head with a slight blush he didn’t want anything too tight, “I like the fit.” 

“Yeah?” Harry’s large hand moves to brush Louis’ bangs to the side, “You look so small and scrumptious, I could just eat you up in our clothes.” 

“Why don’t you then?” Louis challenges as if he didn’t have to leave in just twenty minutes for work. Harry’s eyebrows skyrocket and a slight blush forms on his cheeks, his eyes dancing between Louis’ lips and his gaze. Harry is the only alpha he hasn’t so much as kissed yet and that made him a little insecure, even with their still short courting, “Do you not want to kiss me?” In a normal situation courting would include dates and dinner before devolving into the intimacy of sharing a den or anything sexual, but this was never going to be normal. Louis was essentially courting his brother and his already established bond mate. Why stick to all the formalities when they’ve already hurdled so many?

“Of course not.” Harry says quickly, “I mean of course I want to kiss you. I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I mean I know you’ve kissed Niall and Liam but—“

“And Zayn.” 

“Zayn too?” Harry asks surprised.

“yeah.”

“When?” 

“Last week in here actually.” Louis mumbles looking over to the wall Zayn and Niall had kissed him against. 

“Oh well at least he still hasn’t been been with you, right?” Harry’s starting to sound insecure. 

“I mean he gave me a hand job.” Louis was surprised Harry didn’t know this, “Don’t you guys talk about this stuff?” 

Harry’s shoulder’s sag a little more, “I mean normally we would, if it was Niall, but this is a new situation for us. You must think I’m such a weak alpha.” 

“No.” Louis raises his hand soothingly to Harry’s cheek, “You’re such a good alpha. You’re so respectful and kind in ways that I didn’t even know were possible. You always make sure I’m ok and you’re the best provider. Niall and I are so lucky to have you.” 

“yeah?” Harry pouts just a little. 

“Yeah.” Louis leans up and places a kiss to Harry’s lips, “See and now we’ve kissed! No big deal.” Harry smiles gratuitously and leans in for another gentle kiss tilting Louis’ chin slightly. Harry’s lips feel like heaven against Louis’ and he even presses down further but the angle is awkward due to the height difference. Harry advances on Louis keeping their lips locked his tongue invading Louis’ mouth until Louis’ against the wall. Harry’s hands dip lower to Louis’ thighs and he’s being lifted forcefully, so their faces are level and Louis’ gasping. His legs wrap easily around Harry’s waist and he can feel Harry’s cock hardening rapidly against his leg. 

“This ok? Color?” Harry gasps against the omega’s lips.

“Green. But I have to leave for work soon or I won’t get to eat breakfast until late.” Louis doesn’t stop rocking his hips against Harry’s, getting this out between sloppy open mouth kissed.

“Just give me this.” Harry begs pulling back to eye Louis tentatively, “I’ll drive you and you can eat in the car.” 

Louis chest rises and falls rapidly and his own hardened length twitches in his pants, so he nods, “Ten minutes.” Harry nods and leans back in for a hard and demanding kiss and Louis is surprised but very pleasantly so. The alpha, although throwing a punch to protect Louis, didn’t seem to be all that dominant. Not that Louis cared about those things, finding both typically omegan and alphan traits attractive. Harry seemed to be the perfect mixture of each and Louis thanked his lucky stars he had the beautiful alpha with him. 

Using the wall as leverage Harry takes his right hand to rest heavily against Louis neck on the unmarked side. His fingers are long and powerful, and Louis wishes they were inside of him more than anything. They didn’t have time for that now, but the thought got him grinding harder against his alpha. Mumbling approvals between kissed.

Suddenly, Harry released his hold on Louis’s thigh and his feet landed lightly against the ground. Louis looked to Harry with sore lips and wide eyes, not ready to be done. The alpha just wordlessly dropped to his knees and began working the buttons and zipper on Louis’ red pants, “Color?” 

“Green.” Louis immediately pants as the alpha before him mouthed at his erection through his boxer briefs, “Please?” 

“Ok.” Harry smiles and pulls the last layer of protection down looking at Louis’ smaller dick with unadulterated interest. Louis felt bare and slightly nervous before Harry’s eyes flick back up to his, “Tell me when you’re close. Ask me to come, ok?” Harry, thoughtful as ever, commanded but only if Louis was comfortable. 

Louis nods and before he knows it Harry’s taken his whole length into his mouth. Louis’ head rolls back against the wall, enjoying the beautiful and tight warmth of Harry’s mouth. Oliver always said that real Alpha’s don’t give head, so his last blow job was actually Niall when he was fifteen. Harry lived up to and surpassed the memory of Niall’s work, but neither needed to know that. Louis wanted to grip Harry’s soft curls so bad and thrust his hips searching out pleasure, but he didn’t think that would be very nice, so he remained stiff. After maybe thirty seconds of bobbing Harry pulled back. Louis instantly opened his eyes to stare Harry down needily begging, “Please don’t stop.” 

“You can touch my hair, Lou.” Harry gently grabs Louis’ tight balled up fist loosening his grip to place it on Harry’s head. Louis’ hand is shaky and his heart beats faster now than when Harry pulled down his boxer briefs. This act was so much more intimate, an alpha, not just any alpha but Harry who is so big and imposing kneels before him. Intrinsically there was so much trust in this act and Louis’ heart ached stunningly for the power Harry handed over to him symbolically. Harry’s hair was just as soft as Louis suspected and found himself lost for just a moment running small finger behind his ear and down to the nap of his neck. Harry sighed happily at the omega’s touch and leaned in to lick just the tip of Louis’ aching and leaking dick. 

Louis’ breathy pants grew as did his grip on Harry’s hair, who had always loved some hair pulling in the bedroom. 

“C-c-can I come, Harry?” Louis asked staring into Harry’s deep green eyes. Harry looked up at Louis’ through thick eye lashes and even thicker lips wrapped around the head of his cock. 

“Good boy.” Harry praised and Louis let that wash over him pushing him even closer to the edge.

“Please? Please, Harry?” Louis begged now. 

“Come for me, sweet pea?” And Louis wasted no time shooting into Harry’s waiting mouth. Harry made quick work of cleaning off Louis’ softening dick and putting the omega back together, “Now you have to get to work.” 

Louis looked positively fucked but nodded following harry out of the closet and down the stairs, “Uh Harry are you going to go in that?” 

“Yeah? Why not?” It was only 4:20 in the morning, the alpha found the keys his benz hanging where they usually are and made his way to the door. Louis padding along sated and tired behind the alpha, holding a barely cooked toaster strudel. 

“Ok.” Louis just nodded grabbing Harry’s hand happily, “Are you going to pick me up tonight?” 

“Of course. How does three sound?” 

“Sounds good.” Louis’s hopping into the car playing with the heat toggles and shivering slightly, “Thank you for that just now. That was really good.” He felt stupid trying to give the alpha compliments on his fellatio skills but it felt like an elephant in the car.

“Yeah? Thank you.” Harry easily accepts the compliment dripping his large hand onto Louis’ knee backing up to turn around in the wide drive way, “I live to please.” 

“Oliver always said real alphas don’t do that, so my last blow job was actually Niall in high school.” 

Harry steps on the break to look over Louis with interested and excited eyes, “Really?” Harry loved the idea that Louis’s main source of sexual pleasure had come from his pack. Thinking about Oliver made Harry mad, even after only meeting the brash alpha twice. Louis deserved to be treated like a prince and he’d make sure his pack would act accordingly.

“Yup.” Louis blushes at his inexperience in receiving affection. 

“Aren’t you just the purest little omega around?” Harry’s hand comes up to boop Louis’ nose lovingly. Not giving Oliver’s words the time of day. 

“Well I have a fatherless child and I let my own brother use me on the bathroom floor, so I don’t really think people would consider me pure. More of an impure and dirty omega.” Louis blushes as Harry throws the car into park having not entered the road way yet. Harry runs a warm hand down Louis’ cold cheek. 

“Don’t talk about yourself that way, Lou. Ollie has so many loving parents in his life like your parents and myself, I like to think. And just because people have touched you doesn’t make you dirty or bad. You are a beautiful omega and a young omega and a good omega.” 

“D-d-d-don’t call me that, please.” 

Harry’s brow crinkles a little, “Which one?” 

“A-a-a good omega. Oliver used to call me that and I don’t like it.” Louis bites his lip pursing them slightly with embarrassment. Louis loves praise as much as the next omega, but Oliver would always call Louis his ‘good omega’ when he did the worst things to him.

“I won’t ever do that again than.” Harry promises solemnly, “But I mean what I said Louis. You are a beautiful and pure omega despite who touched you, ok?” Louis just nods shyly and places his hand over Harry’s on his knee, nibbling on his strudel. 

The bakery is so slow the last week in October and he knew it’d pick up again when the holidays rolled around. But on days like today, there was no reason for him to even be here. He’d had one customer all day and spent most of his time reading the random book under the counter. Louis’ head whips up from the cheesy romance book left by his boss, to find two important customers, Ollie and Harry. Louis can’t help but let a smile overtake his face as they stride in, “Well what a pleasant surprise!” Although, after glancing at the clock he realizes he shouldn’t really be surprised. 

“Where’s the rest of the pack?” Louis looks expectantly out the door behind the pair. 

“They’re back at home. We’re here to get a snack and then report back home with an added omega.” Harry says with a mock salute. Louis chuckles and begins his closing process, as they were due to close any minute now. 

“Oh?” Louis tickles Ollie who’s now perched on the counter, “Do you want an almond croissant, baby bear?” Ollies nodding vigorously and Louis quickly goes to warm up the pastry, handing it over and Ollie who starts to munch on it softly. 

“What have you two been up to today, huh?” Louis asks the pair, while he walks over to lock the door and then close the register. 

“Well we went on a little hike around the property and then we took a nap, right bud?” Ollie nods enthusiastically, “But it was pretty cold so our hike didn’t last too long.” 

“Oh well you’re fucked for the winter than.” Louis says and then slaps his hand over his mouth. He wasn’t one to swear so he doesn’t know why that slips out of his mouth but he knows he instantly regrets it. 

“FUCKED” Ollie squeals from the counter. In the way only toddlers can he picked out the one word he shouldn’t know. 

“Shit.” Louis gasps turning to his son who in turn yells, “FUCKED SHIT!” 

“Ollie, NO!” Louis wags his finger at him, “Those are naughty words. No swearing!” 

“Mumma swear!” Ollie giggles still messily eating his croissant. 

“Mummas an adult. Ok, you’re a little kid. You can swear when you’re older.”

“When?” 

“In fifteen years, ok?” Ollie looks at his mumma and nods glumly accepting the deal as he usually does. 

“That seems a little too soon.” Harry says oddly serious wanting to weigh in on this decision.

“I’m sorry.” Louis turns to Harry sassily, “Did you carry this child for seven months and push him out of your body? I don’t think so?” 

“Only seven months?” Harry asks. 

“Yeah.” Louis pushes some hair off of Ollie’s forehead his eyes hold more love than anxiety, “Little Ollie here was a premie but you’d never know it.”

“What premie, mumma?” Ollie asks. 

“That just means I got to meet you sooner than most other mummas but you were very small.” Harry can see Louis wasn’t too worried now but can just imagine how stressful that must have been. Every day he finds another reason for the stress lines that mark the omega’s young face in front of him but he doesn’t let that change anything. 

“Big now!” Ollie says puffing up his chest.

“Oh, you are such a big boy!” Harry announces picking Ollie up above his head and staring up at the little boy with tender eyes, “Are you going to be big and strong like me some day?” 

“YES! Ollie eats broccoli!” Ollie cheers reaching down to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck and dropping kisses onto the alpha’s cheek. Louis looks on in wonder at the bond formed between the two. He couldn’t have dreamed of a better situation. 

“Oh my goodness!” Harry kisses Ollie’s cheek, “You’re going to be so strong!” 

Ollie giggles nuzzling the alpha’s scent glands, “Love you!” Harry smile grows ten-fold and he hugs Ollie impossibly closer making eye contact with Louis, who tilts his head softly and smiles unreasonably large. 

“Love you too, Ollie!” Harry finally replies in an utterly serious and devoted tone.

Louis walks around the counter and hugs the pair, “And mumma loves Ollie too so so much!” The three made a good picture, right out of an L.L Bean catalog. To any outside they looked like a normal monogamous couple with a child made in their spitting image. How perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you all enjoy this but just know that the end is neigh! (Not really tho)
> 
> So I think there's only going to be one or two more chapters in this fic but I want to write a sequel if there's any interest then let me know?

For the first time in at least two weeks Louis finds himself dropping Ollie off at his parent’s house. He’s greeted by Jay and Geoff on the front porch both of which look unreasonably excited to see him. For a moment her feels slightly guilty for using his parents the way he has. His mom, specifically went from watching Ollie every day to only seeing him maybe once a week now. 

“Grammy!!” Ollie squeals from Louis’ arms struggling until Louis finally relents placing him on the ground to run to Jay.

“It has been absolute ages since I’ve seen my special baby boy!” Jay greets Ollie with kisses all over his tiny face, “Come on in, Lou, before we let all the heat out.” 

Once Geoff and Jay finish greeting their only grandchild, Geoff questions, “Where’s the rest of the gang?” 

“They had to work on new music today, so I took Ollie in to work and he was such a good helper!” Louis tickles the happy boy under his chin. Ollie mostly just sat under the counter and played on Louis’ new and big iPhone. Harry has gotten him the phone and a sparkly pink case to match. He also helped him download some kid friendly apps and set up parental blockers for Ollie on youtube.

“I could have watched him for you.” 

“I know but I just woke up too late and I didn’t realize the pack would be busy today.” Louis feels guilty for not bringing his mother in on the decision-making process, “But I was wondering if you could maybe watch him tonight?” 

“Tonight?” Geoff questions, “Is something going on?” 

“Well actually,” Louis begins but then looks to his son instead, “Why doesn’t Ollie go color in the living room while mumma talks to grammy and nana?” Ollie nods and runs off to find his toys. 

“So?” Jay asks once they enter the kitchen intending on making the group some tea.

“Well.” Louis blushes, “I was hoping that maybe I could have some alone time with the pack.” 

“Alone time?” Jay nods but there’s no real comprehension. 

Geoff nudges his mate wagging his eyebrows, “Alone time.” 

“Oh.” Jay’s face dawn understanding, “You guys haven’t had sexual intercourse yet?” 

“Mom! Why do you have to say it like that?” 

“What? We’re all adults here. So?” 

“Yes. I want to have sexual intercourse with the pack tonight.” Louis’ face is bright red, he was never really one to talk about this with anyone let alone his parents. 

“So, you haven’t yet?” Geoff asks, “We’re just wondering because you know it’s a pretty determinate step in bringing in a partner to an established group.” 

“Umm no. I mean I’ve been like kissing them and stuff, but we haven’t really found the right time. I’ve been working and with Ollie around it doesn’t leave a lot of time.” 

“Ok.” Jay nods, “Do you want to talk about anything?” 

“Mom, you realize I’m not a virgin, right? Like you have a grandson.” 

“I know.” Jay rubs a motherly hand down his arm, “But your last relationship wasn’t the best and I just want to make sure you're prepared.” 

Louis sighs so deeply he thinks he may have pushed a lung out before whispering, “Prepared?” 

“Yeah.” Geoff continues, “Like what to expect when you’re engaging in intercourse with a pack.” 

“I guess I thought it would be pretty similar to just like one on one stuff.” 

“Of course, it’s similar to monogamous relations,” The two parental omegas look unabashed while Louis’ mortified, “But it can be very overwhelming with more than two sets of hands in the pot, so you might want to discuss safe words, consent, and limits before you start.” 

“We’ve done some of that.” Louis mumbles as his parents smiles widen ten fold at the genuine contentment they feel knowing that their poor little Louis was finally going to be treated right. 

“That’s so good honey. I remember my first time with your Da and Ma, you know they were already a couple when I joined. It was utterly intense—” 

“Oh my god. No mom. We are not talking about this.” Louis is shaking his head. 

“Ok ok.” Jay placates, “Just know that no matter what happens you’re still loved.” 

“Yeah?” Louis looks between his parents with earnest intentions, “We never really talked about it, but you guys are ok that Liam and I will be together?” 

The two omegas look at each other, each not sure who should answer. Finally, Geoff puts a comforting hand on Louis’ shoulder, “Louis. We love both you and Liam so much and if the thing that’s going to make you each the happiest is being together than that’s what we want.” 

“Yeah? I mean I know were not related related but people are going to have an issue with it I think.” 

“We will support you two no matter what.” Jay claps Louis’ cheek lovingly, “And if we’re doing the math than we’d be forty percent of the family for the pack, so you’d have to visit us more on holidays.” That lightens the mood considerably and Louis’ pocket vibrates with Liam’s pattern. He looks down to see he’s asking where he was. 

“Ok, I should get going but I have tomorrow off so maybe we could do dinner?” Louis asks. And both his parents nod, “Tell Da I love her ok? And I’ll see her tomorrow!” Both his parents smile at the brand new iPhone in his hand, the healthy glow on his face, and the lack of bags under his eyes. Their omega son, still so you, had carried a weight much too heavy for too long and now they could see he was getting some relief. How many times over the years had they’d offered all they had to Louis and he rejected it out of pride or guilt. But now he seemed to be accepting help from the pack, and they couldn’t be happier with the results.

Louis’ back to the place he’s slowly starting to call home in a flash. The moment he steps inside he sees Liam making his way down the stairs, “Hey there, boo bear.” His brother engulfs him in a tight hug, looking him up and down after pulling back, “Where’s Ollie?” 

“Oh, um I dropped him off with mom and Ma.”

Liam cocks his head at this, worried, “Why? Does he not like sleeping here anymore?” 

“No!” Louis quickly tries to calm his brother, “He loves it here but I just thought maybe we could have some alone time tonight.” 

“Along time?” Liam asks and Louis’ heart is beating so quick. 

“Yeah.” Louis bites his lip staring at his brother through his lashes. He doesn’t try to get his voice to drop lower and take on a husky tone but it does. Even more so when he steps even closer, “Alone time with just me and you and the pack.”

“Um ok so we made dinner and then we actually had a surprised planned for you so maybe ummm we could do those things first?” Liam’s asks flustered, “Or not I mean I want to do this but—” 

Louis cuts off his brother pressing his lips to his, he was ready now. Liam’s eyes widen, lips parting surprised but quickly turning into a giddy smile. He’d never deny his omega anything. The omega takes the initiative leaning up to brushing another soft kiss against Liam’s waiting lips. The alpha eggs the kiss on more by plunging a quick hand into the omega’s hair. Closing his eyes and accepting his brother tongue into his mouth. Liam suddenly has Louis up gripping his thighs and walking towards the stairs. Louis’ gasps and giggles slightly wrapping his arms around his brother’s neck and his legs around his waist. 

He hides his face in the alpha’s neck enjoying the fiction each step forward brings to his cock. When he pulls back Liam has him pinned to the wall in the upstairs hallway their breath is uneven, but they remain close, “Holy shit Lou. You are so hot.” Louis’ blushes and nuzzles into Liam’s jaw. 

“Where are the boys?” Liam nods towards the den before carrying Louis through the doorway and dropping him unceremoniously onto the bed. Niall and Harry are already there, Niall previously napping and Harry reading. They pair are slightly surprised by their mates actions but excited by their presence. Louis lies back easily throwing the pair a dopey smile, before Liam is back on him with renewed fever. The smaller omega groans pleasantly at the weight of the head alpha against his body and the gentle grinding. Liam’s thigh slips between Louis’ legs and they are rutting erratically against one another. 

“So, this is so much better than what I imagined.” Niall whispers crawling towards the pair before lying on his side to litter light kisses over Louis’ neck and whispering into his ear, “Do you like it when your brothers on top of you. Throwing you against the bed, hmm? Pinning you down?” How many times had he fantasized over the past weeks about this right here?

Louis’ lips drift from his brothers turning towards his bottle blonde mate before nodding earnestly and panting out, “Y-y-yeah.” Niall licks his lips and takes in Louis in all his submissive glory, with pink tinted lips and cheeks. His sultry eyes pushing Niall on.

He leans in to claim his lips while Louis continues his grinding up against Liam. Harry’s come to join the mix, kneeling just over Louis’ shoulders. He pulls Liam up slightly and bends over the omega’s head to kiss him and fuck that’s distracting for Louis. Breaking from Niall, Louis’ lips part and he stares at the two alpha’s above him almost reverently. Niall smirks at his little omega dropping additional kisses against his neck this time more force, even bruising the skin lightly with little nips. He pauses hovering over Louis’ failed bond mark wondering if he could get that same reaction he’d gotten weeks earlier. 

Louis doesn’t even notice too caught up in the alpha’s forceful and biting kiss above him and the increasing pleasure coiling in his stomach. His back involuntary archs off the bed and further into his brother when Niall’s tongue dips across the mark. Louis’ sucking in a deep and shuttering breath, screwing his eyes close as a surge of intense and tingling pleasure runs through him. And virtually untouched Louis’s shaking through an orgasm. 

Harry and Liam pause, staring down hungrily at the omega who’s still struggling to catch his breath, “That’s really embarrassing.” Louis tries to retreat slightly ashamed. 

“What?” Liam pushes a gentle and calming hand through Louis’ hair, “You love your little omega mate don’t you?” 

Louis nods bashfully, “It’s just when he touches my mark I can't help but feel...” They didn’t want Louis pulling away just because he ejaculated a little early. Omegas have the stamina and the biology to go a couple round so this didn’t have to ruin anything.

“Hmm.” Harry’s sat back on his heels now, “Louis why don’t you show Niall how much you appreciate him?” Louis wide eyes but ever compliant gets the gist rolling out from under Liam still slightly weak from the powerful orgasm, but heavily landing on Niall. He straddles Niall’s waist nosing under his chin and up behind his ear. 

“Thank you, Ni.” 

“Anything for you, little cub.” Niall’s grinding his throbbing dick against Louis’ bum. 

“Ok?” Zayn’s sudden voice disrupts the two omegas his tone sarcastic but lacking any real bite, “Was anyone going to come get me or?”

“Oh Zaynie,” Niall looks past Louis, “We’d never forget you don’t worry!” 

“Hmm ok?” When Louis looks over he notices Zayn is dripping and adorning only a towel, “So should I get more clothes or should you all get less?” Louis giggles and pulls his shirt over his head nervously glancing at his pack. He wasn’t exactly confident in his body but he certainly felt better when he was greeted with lustful looks. 

He decides to throw caution to the wind and dives back in to kissing Niall. Their moves are frantic to undress one another but when they find themselves in only boxers Louis’ hard again. He feels large and warm hands at his waist before he’s being flipped onto his back again met with a naked Harry. The full lipped alpha brings his mouth down to meet the omega’s. 

“Harry?” Louis pants against his lips, “I want you inside of me.” 

“Oh fuck. I can do that.” Harry grabs the lube from the bed side table in his momentary absence Zayn’s moving in kissing him. Harry’s back and dragging Louis closer to the side of the bed with a tight and painfully beautiful grip on his thighs. He kneels and makes quick work spreading Louis apart. Louis feels the alpha’s tongue fluttering hole and immediately remembers what Zayn has said. 

“You’re right Zayn.” Louis’ eyes are screwed shut and grips for anything, sheets or human. The dark eyes alpha laughs at the omega’s breathy comment. 

“Yeah. I told you Harry eats ass like no one else.” 

An hour later finds Louis sore and boneless with an unprecedented amount of cum inside of him. His head is tucked against Liam’s stomach and he knows he is laying across two more people but he’s not really interested in finding out how or who. 

“How many was that for you?” Niall asks settling his head on Liam’s stomach nosing the other omega’s nose lovingly.

“How many?” Louis slurs and doesn’t even open his eyes he was literally about the pass out.

“How many times did you come?” Niall giggles clearly accustomed to the break neck pace they just had sex at. Louis shakes his head not knowing. What he did know was that all the boys, including Niall, had been inside of him and Niall had most certainly ridden Louis while sucking off Zayn. 

“Aww poor sunflower's all tired out, Ni. Give him a kiss.” Zayn’s hand is running down Louis’ back who can’t help but purr. Niall leans forward dropping a kiss to his mates unmoving lips. Zayn exchanges a sly look with Liam, he doesn't think it'll ever get old watching the two omega's be intimate. Louis could get used to this. Despite being picked up and manhandled into so many different positions, he felt like he was cared for and important in ways he never really was before. And his selfish little heart loved being the center of attention. 

“Does my baby need a wittle nap?” Niall talks in a baby voice kissing Louis’ forehead. Louis weakly lifts his hand to smack Niall but it just falls against the other omegas cheek. He hums at the feeling of his mates soft hair and slowly works his fingers deeper, lazily petting his omega.

“Louis?” Liam’s voice rumbles through his chest, “You’re on birth control right?” 

Louis nods and Harry asks, “And you took it today, right? Because as much as I’d love to have a baby with you we should probably not just yet.” 

“Yes. I took my birth control today.” Louis sighs, “It’s the yaz one.” 

“Oh is that the one were you get your heat every four months?” 

“Yeah I get it down at planned parenthood.” Louis finally opens his eyes to meet Niall’s, “Which one do you use?” 

“Oh I have an implant.” 

“An implant?” 

“Oh yeah it lasts like five years. I haven’t had a heat in like two.” 

“Really?” Louis whispers, “So, you can’t get pregnant for like three more years?” 

“I mean I could remove it but I don’t want to be pregnant for a little while anyways. We can get you one when you come to New York!” 

Come to New York? Louis didn’t know that was the plan but he was too tired and too sated to start this now, “Well I might want to get pregnant again so I don’t think it’d make sense to get the implant for me.” Harry’s happy to hear this but Niall feels weird about it and they bury the feelings for now. 

“So, Louis are you up for some dinner?” Harry asks from his place near their feet, his fingers working over Louis' toes and arch.

“And the surprise?” Louis asks looking up to Liam.

“You told him?” Harry whines. 

“I didn’t tell him what it was just that it existed.” Liam pacifies his grumpy alpha.

“I would like dinner but I think I need a shower first.” 

Niall’s up and excited pulling a lethargic and limping omega in tow. The alphas on the bed exchange looks and Harry asks Liam, “Should we join?” 

“Lets give the omegas some alone time and we can heat up dinner!” 

Louis’ completely satisfied, with a full stomach and a sore bottom to remind him of his finally satisfying sex life, when the pack leads Louis down to the studio. He looks around in awe, “I didn’t realize this was so extensive.” He’s careful not to touch any of the expensive looking equipment or the fancy instruments. 

“Yeah.” Harry shrugs looking over some papers as Niall gets his guitar, “We thought maybe we’d use this place as a writing retreat when Li first bought it.” 

“It’s so cool.” Louis finally stops looking around the room and finds the pack staring at him expectantly. They’ve all taken up seats leaving a designated spot for Louis; a single chair sat across from them all. He felt like he was on trial but sits anyways. Niall has a guitar on his lap that he’d just finished tuning. 

“So.” Liam starts, “Harry wrote you a song.” 

Louis turns to Harry with already teary eyes and sappily mutters, “A song?” 

“Well,” Harry continues bashfully, “I started the song, but we all contributed to it. Originally it was about you and Liam’s relationship but um I think we all feel connected to the sentiment now.” 

“Yeah?” Louis asks not really knowing what that sentiment was. 

“What silly big-hearted Alpha here is trying to say,” Niall adds, “Is that we love you, Lou.” 

“And we want to express this to you in song.” Zayn blushes at how cheesy that sounds. 

The smaller omega is crying a little and nodding, “Can I hear the song before I lose it?” The four chuckles but agree to start with Niall counting them in.

Harry’s raspy voice starts solo staring at Louis softly,

“Sweet creature  
Had another talk about where it's going wrong  
But we're still young  
We don't know where we're going  
But we know where we belong”

Liam’s is next to start, and Louis pulls his eyes from Harry’s green to Liam warm browns, 

“And oh we started  
Two hearts in one home  
It's hard when we argue  
We're both stubborn  
I know, but oh.” 

Louis chuckles at the suborn part and then they all enter for the chorus,

“Sweet creature, sweet creature  
Wherever I go, you bring me home  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
When I run out of road, you bring me home”

By the end of the song Louis is a sobbing mess and when Niall hits his last chord he was up and in Harry’s arms staring into his eyes, “That was so beautiful, and I love it so much. I love you too.” He looks around to the others with tears running down his face, “I love all of you.” 

To think just over a month ago, Louis’ life was so different. Just him and Ollie against the world but now he knew he’d never be alone again. Fifteen-year-old Louis looked down on the pack and, with Louis in Harry’s lap and Niall squished between Zayn and Liam, he sighed wistfully because this was all he ever wanted. A family, a child, and some love. He'd have it all by the dozen. They each had taken a twisted and muddled road to get here but it looks like they made it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I'm not one to make excuses but life has been crazy. I broke up with the college boyfriend because he's still there (for those of you who don't know I graduated early kind of by surprise). Like I only had to take a few courses this summer instead of literally waiting another two semesters. But the break up was inevitable because he wasn't supportive of my career goals and was a total dick about me moving home instead of staying with him, so fuck him. 
> 
> Anyways with bad news comes some good news and I got an interview with one of my top choice programs, McGill University!! So your girl might be a bona fide Canadian soon!
> 
> Also @Margotea hope this staves off the hunger!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been literally two months since I updated this fic and the more time goes on the more I realize I'm not really in the right spot to finish this the way I originally planned. So right now this chapter here is going to be the stand in and if I ever get back into it I might change it. But for now this is the end. Thank you for all of the kind comments throughout this fic and I hope someday I'll be able to give it the extended ending it deserves.

Louis bit his lip and picked at his finger waiting for the pack to get back. Ollie had been down for a nap for a little over half an hour now. It’s been three months since he uprooted his life to move into the million dollar apartment in New York City. A long call from the shabby place over the laundromat on main street in Moutianview, Vermont. 

So much had changed, Louis found himself listless at first not really have much to do but take Ollie out for walks to the park. The boys were doing promo work and recording last minute fixes for their newest album. The omega went along a few times but Ollie didn’t have the attention span for it and Louis also found himself growing bored sitting in the studio for hours at a time. 

On top of everything else the paparazzi hounded after elusive pictures of One Direction’s new omega. Louis didn’t particularly like the way the cameras flashed harshly in his eyes or the words they yelled, so he tended to stay in. He’d run out of shows to watch and books to read, so when the boys got home he’d be like a puppy following each one around until they gave him attention. 

Louis’ head whips up when he hears the door open and he’s greeted by his wonderful mate. Niall smiles brightly, “There he is! My beautiful muse.” 

Louis slides up next to the omega and presses a sweet kiss to his cheek, “Where are the boys?” 

“They’re coming along.” Niall shrugs, “They had one more thing to record but I was antsy to get back to you.” 

Louis smiles nervously, “Do you know why?” 

“Why they still have more to record?” Nialls jokes throwing his coat onto the couch and making his way into the master bedroom, “Because I’m the best at my job and they need extra help.” 

Louis smiles and laughs following the omega in but sitting on the bed and staring at the ground. Niall was in the bathroom chatting happily about solos and tour dates when he pauses and Louis knows he’s found it. Louis glances up nervously to find Niall in the doorway to the bathroom, his face pale white. 

“What do you think?”

Niall tilts his head coming to stand in front of his mate, before quickly falling to his knees, “What do I think?” 

“Yeah.” Louis stares down at Niall who only has eyes for Louis’ flat but soft stomach. 

“How many did you take?” 

“That’s my fifth one.” 

` “And they’re all like this?” Niall asks his blue eyes wide and still shocked as he stares at the smaller omega. 

Louis nods, mumbling, “I can get rid of it.” 

“No!” Niall’s eyes widen more and he drops the pregnancy test to the ground tackling Louis the bed. Niall straddles Louis’ legs pushing his tee shirt up until he has unblocked access to the skin there.

Louis runs gentle fingers through his mate’s hair as Niall rubs his cheek against Louis’ stomach. Pressing gentle kisses into the sun kissed skin, “I mean it, Ni. We don’t have to tell them. If you’re not ready or you want to wait. I don’t mind getting rid of it.”

“NO!” Niall growls this time his hands coming up to brace Louis’ hips, “This is my baby.” 

Louis giggles at Niall’s possessive tone, “Ni, I don’t think you can get me pregnant.” 

Niall raises his head to be level with Louis’ nose to nose, he whispers, “I mated you. I fucked you. That’s my baby. I can fuck you into this mattress all day long if that’s what it take for you to realize that.” 

Louis lifts his head slightly pressing a soft kiss into the stiff omega’s mouth, before sweetly responding, “I’d like that.”

“Later.” Niall promises taking one more greedy kiss from Louis’ lips before continuing his inspection of Louis’ tummy. 

“It’s just a tiny little bean right now.” 

“Our bean.” Niall sighs happily, scent marking Louis’ stomach. He spends nearly twenty minutes nibbling over Louis’ hips and drawing soft kisses and touches over Louis sides, “I’m gonna be such a good daddy.”

“Niall,” Louis whines, “You’ll be a good mommy.” 

“I will?” Niall asks, “Even though it’s your baby?” 

“It our bean, Ni.” Louis smiles and rubs circles into Niall’s back, “I’d like to raise our baby not telling them whose their mom or dad.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Louis nods, “We’re all going to be their parent so, if that’s ok.” 

“Yeah.” Niall nods, “I’ll take whatever title I am bestowed.” 

“Well you know Ollie calls you mama.” 

“He does?” Niall asks quickly. 

“When you’re not around.” Louis nods, “He’s so shy but he also started calling Zayn baba. The only one left is Liam”

Niall laughs, “yeah do you think our little bean will call Liam, uncle Liam?” 

“I hope not.” Louis giggles at the idea. 

The boys find Niall in the same spot whispering sweet nothings into Louis’ stomach while the other one giggles. Harry’s the first to enter to the bedroom, Liam and Zayn looking over their food options for tonight, “What’re you two up to?” 

Harry throws the affectionate omegas a soft smile. His smile slides off his face when he sees the pregnancy test on the ground. His mind works through Niall’s position near Louis’ stomach and his grin turns into something manic. 

“Louis?” Harry asks taking steps to the edge of the bed. 

“yes?” Louis’ voice remains soft. 

“Is it.” Harry’s eyes sink to Louis’ stomach and then back up to his face, “Are you..?”

Louis looks to Niall one more time for affirmation and the other omega nods so Louis nods to Harry with a shy grin. 

The air is knocked out of Harry at the realization climbing onto the bed, shoes and all. Harry’s large hand lands softly on Louis’ stomach next to his other omegas resting cheek. Niall mumbles, “It’s my baby.” 

“Our baby.” Louis rolls his eyes turning his head to be greeted by Harry’s dazzling smile. The alpha leans heavily into his palm staring at the smaller omega. 

“You’re already glowing.” Harry’s voice is wistful, “You’re going to be the most beautiful pregnant omega ever.” 

“You say that now.” Louis giggles, “Just wait until I gain all sorts of weight and cry over fly away home.” 

“I can’t wait.” Louis could see the curly haired alpha’s thoughts running a mile a minute, “You’ve already given me one son and now another baby!” 

Louis looks uneasily to Niall still nervous he’s stepping on toes but Niall is absorbed in scenting Louis’ stomach he doesn’t seem to hear Harry at all, “I know were not mated yet so if you don’t want to have…” 

“NO.” Harry shakes his head, “I want this baby, please. I know it’s your decision but please know that I want this baby.”

Before Louis could respond, Liam gasped from the door, “Baby?” 

Harry nods excited snuggling closer to Louis on the bed, “Our baby.” 

“My baby.” Niall mumbles again. Louis sighs and pulls Niall’s head back gripping his hair. Niall breath catches in a way that’s a little too sexual for the conversation but meets Louis’ eyes. 

“Our baby.” Louis states again and Niall just nods but rolls his eyes.

Grumbling he presses the words, “Our little bean” into Louis stomach. 

When Zayn and Liam join the trio on the bed, Louis sigh, “So do you all want it?”

“Yes.” Harry and Niall say in unison. 

Louis rolls his eyes, “I know about you two but…” He looks to Liam on one side and Zayn behind Harry on the other. 

Liam gives Louis a soft smile, “I couldn’t be happier.” 

Louis nods in understanding and Zayn leans over Harry to kiss the omega, “I love it already.” As if to settle Louis’ heart even slightly more, Ollie comes bolting into the room and joins the puppy pile on the bed. He sits happily on Louis’ chest shoving his face into Louis’ neck scenting his mom. 

Ollie sniffs his mom a little more intently finally pulling back and looking at Louis with squinted eyes. Small children were known to rely on their sense of smell, so Louis guessed that Ollie would smell his pregnancy, but couldn't comprehend the meaning.

“What’s wrong, baby bear?” Louis asked 

Ollie shrugs and then sniffs in Liam’s direction and then in Harry’s before tilting his head, “What is it, baby?” Harry asks, this time, rubbing a soothing hand down the small boys back. 

Finally Ollie giggles and leans in to Louis whispering something that has Louis’ blushing. 

“What?!” The boys ask, each needing to know what was going on. 

“Well I think that Ollie might have a guess as to who the F-A-T-H-E-R to the B-A-B-Y might be.” Louis’ resisting the urge to tell Ollie about the baby until he was certain he wouldn’t lose it. It was still so early and he didn't want to confuse the boy. 

“Who?” Niall asks lifting his head to look around Ollie.

“Are you sure you want to know?” Louis’ asks biting his lip and they all nod. It’s not like the kid could actually tell, right?, “Baby tell them what you told me.” 

Ollie blushes and Louis urges the boy on tickling his tummy a little until the boy is less shy. Ollie finally turns to look at Harry, “Mumma smells like Dada.” 

Harry sits up looking at the boy with tear filled eyes, pointing to himself, “Like Dada?” 

Ollie nods and Harry picks the boy up and places him in his lap, giving him a great big hug with tears of joy fall down his face. The toddler giggles as Harry sniffles happily and the other alphas can’t even find it in them to be jealous. They knew their youngest alpha craved fatherhood more than the other two and seeing the unbridled happiness on the alpha’s face was one of the best feelings in the world. 

The only thing left to do now was make an appointment with the OBGYN and reschedule their bonding ceremony (again). And if nine months later Louis gives birth to a small curly haired baby with big green eyes than no one can say they were really that surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr and twitter! 
> 
> Thatsoundsgud


End file.
